Bad
by SweetyWeasleyBass
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si los Weasley hubiesen dado importancia a la sangre como los Malfoy? Cansada de que Ron no entienda lo que siente por él, Hermione realiza un complejo hechizo con un resultado nefasto.
1. El hechizo

Capitulo 1: El hechizo.

- Nunca me entenderá, Ginny. Nunca

Hermione esta sollozando en el baño de las chicas, tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la cara apoyada en sus rodillas.

Ginny la acariciaba la espalda lentamente, ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo y llevaban en esa misma posición casi cerca de una hora.

Todavía, Hermione no había contado a Ginny la causa de su dolor, pero Ginny estaba convencida de saber porque era, así que armándose de valor decidió preguntar.

- ¿Has vuelto a pelear con el idiota de mi hermano?

Al oír esto, Hermione sollozó aun más fuerte, pero tras unos minutos se calmó un poco.

- Pensé que maduraría con él tiempo- dijo con voz entrecortada- que se daría cuenta de... que se daría cuenta de...

- ¿De lo que sientes por él?- dijo Ginny con media sonrisa

Hermione la miró a los ojos y asintió lentamente.

- Ron siempre ha sido muy torpe para esas cosas- dijo Ginny- es su naturaleza, pero algo me dice que tu llanto se debe a otra cosa, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Sabes como llevo esforzándome este séptimo curso, todos estos meses que llevamos de clase- comenzó Hermione, se encontraban a finales de noviembre.- para que él se diese cuenta que lo quiero, pero cada vez era más difícil, cada vez que me acercaba a él, se escabullía rápidamente, parecía que no quería estar conmigo a solas... solo conmigo

- Así que el producto de tu llanto es que Ron haya entrado en el grupo del periódico de Luna

Luna Lovegood, al principio de curso, había dejado unos cuantos formularios, por si algunos alumnos querían escribir unos párrafos en la revista de su padre, en el quisquilloso, Ron había echado la solicitud, y había sido elegido.

Hermione lentamente asintió.

- Pero esta allí trabajando, Hermione, además no solo con Luna, también están Terry Boot y Padma Patil

- Sabes lo que pienso de Luna- susurró Hermione- ella quiere a Ron

- Te digo que no, Luna y yo somos muy amigas, y yo siempre he creído que a ella le gusta Neville

- Pero mira a Ron como sí... como sí...

- Luna mira así a todo el mundo... además, aunque ella estuviese enamorada de Ron, ¿qué?

Hermione abrió un poco la boca.

- A mi hermano siempre le has gustado tú - siguió Ginny muy segura- de siempre, se ponía nerviosos cuando recibía cartas tuyas, y siempre estaba preguntándole a mama si podías ir a la madriguera

- Entonces... ¿por qué no me dice lo que siente?

- ¿Estas loca?- preguntó Ginny divertida.- Ron no puede... es superior a sus fuerzas, antes de decirte Hermione ya estaría completamente rojo y no podría decir una sola palabra más

Hermione sonrió y se tiró a los brazos de su amiga para agradecerla.

- Gracias Ginny

- Tranquila Hermione

Ambas salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la sala común. Allí se encontraron a Harry y a Ron, que jugaban ajedrez mágico.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Hermione con los rojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

Hermione - dijo Harry- ¿estas bien?

Ella asintió débilmente, evitando mirar a Ron, que tenia sus ojos azules clavados en ella.

- No es verdad- dijo Ron- ¿qué te ocurre?

- No pasa nada - dijo ella con voz ahogada

La voz de Ron había sonado tan preocupada que ella misma sintió gansa de tirarse a los brazos del pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dices? - dijo Ron levantándose de su silla casi enfadado

Estaba muerto de la preocupación, y ella se dedicaba a negar todo el rato.

- Eres un insensible, Ronald- dijo ella aguantando las lagrimas- ¿es que nunca te darás cuenta de nada?

- ¿Darme cuenta de que?- preguntó él elevando la voz- ¿De qué?

- De que eres un idiota- dijo ella con voz fría- de que no pillarías una indirecta aunque te explotara delante de las narices

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y subió a su dormitorio.

- ¿Quién entiende a las chicas de hoy en día? - preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose de nuevo

- Desde luego tu no, Ron- dijo Ginny sonriendo- pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día lo harás. Hasta mañana

Y la pelirroja se fue a su dormitorio.

- ¿Y tú las entiendes Harry?

- Lo siento amigo, creo que tampoco- dijo Harry mientras observaba como Ginny subía por las escaleras

Hermione en su dormitorio sacó su libro de conjuros, y lo colocó sobre su cama.

Lentamente sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

- Si no pillas las indirectas por ti solo- dijo entre dientes- tendré que ayudarte

Cogió aire y lentamente susurró:

- "Libertus mentus"

Un rayo de luz plateada salió rápidamente de la varita de Hermione y estalló en una gran explosión de luz

Hermione perdió el conocimiento, y cayó inconsciente a su cama.


	2. La nueva realidad

Capitulo 2: La nueva realidad.

Hermione despertó con la primera entrada del alba por la ventana. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, y al tocarse la sien, comprobó que se estaba empezando a formar un chichón.

- Buenos días, Hermy- susurró la voz de una chica a la que Hermione no conocía.

Hermione parpadeó un poco y observó a la muchacha que la sonreía.

Era morena, con el pelo muy liso, un liso que Hermione no hubiese conseguido nunca, y largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura. Tenía la ovalada, y una sonrisa realmente alegre en ella.

- Hola- susurró Hermione confusa

- Tienes un aspecto horrible- dijo ella claramente.

Hermione se fijó en el cuello de la chica, llevaba un colgante que decía: "Susie". El nombre de su compañera de cuarto.

- Susie- pregunto Hermione- ¿dónde estoy?

Susie soltó una tremenda carcajada.

- Venga Hermy, no te quedes conmigo, vale que lo de anoche no fueron las mejores cervezas de mantequilla, pero tampoco fue para tanto.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, pero tuvo que sentarse, pues se mareo. Susie se asustó, y la agarro de un brazo, con una cara que demostraba la más sincera preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No- aseguró Hermione- es como si... como si... no sé que hago aquí

Hermione levantó la mirada, y analizó lentamente el cuarto donde había dormido, La habitación era diferente, no era como la de gryffindor. Es más, en la pared, las chicas tenían colgada una gran bandera de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Somos Ravenclaw?- preguntó Hermione

- Empiezas a asustarme- dijo la chica- claro que somos Ravenclaw, y es

nuestro ultimo año, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Hermione entonces entendió… había hecho un hechizo mal… y el resultado había sido un poco desastroso. El primer hechizo incorrecto, y ahora sospechaba que se encontraba en otra realidad, donde nada era como lo era antes.

- Anoche- dijo ella- recuerdo que me golpee fuerte con algo… tengo un chichón

- Puede entonces que las cosas raras que haces se deba a que tienes amnesia- dijo Susie- no te preocupes, iremos a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey te ayudara

Hermione se vistió, sintiéndose aun más rara. El escudo de Ravenclaw brillaba en su pecho de forma solemne. Sin dudar más, salió junto a Susie del dormitorio.

Entraron el el Gran Comedor, donde las mesas ya estaban llenas de gente, mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, vio a Justin y Hanna con los colores de Gryffindor, y entonces pensó que el problema probablemente era más gordo de lo que ella pensaba. A lo lejos divisó a Harry, con la mirada perdida, pero aun con los colores de gryffindor. Respiro aliviada.

- Mira a Harry- dijo Hermione contenta- voy a saludarle

Pero Susie la detuvo rápidamente.

- ¿Estas loca?- preguntó

- ¿Por qué?

- Potter es un perdedor, el mayor perdedor del colegio, es mejor no te acerque a él, hacerte amiga suya solo te traerá problemas

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, y volvió a mirar a su amigo. Parecía tan triste, tan deprimido. Estaba sentado solo en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, y lentamente desayunaba, sin levantar la mirada del plato.

¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó Hermione

Las dos se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw y comenzaron a desayunar. La comida seguía siendo tan deliciosa como siempre, pero Hermione no podia dejar de mirar a la gente que entraba en el gran comedor.

Necesitaba ver a Ron, ver que estaba bien… el hechizo iba para él… ¿y si le había pasado algo?

En ese momento un grupo de gente entró en el gran comedor, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione, y entre ellos iba Ron.

Parecía ser grandiosamente feliz, y tenía una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro.

- Ron - susurró ella feliz

Sin pararse a pensarlo, y sin ver que los colores de la corbata de Ron declaraban que era un Slytherin, Hermione corrió hacia él.

El chico, se paró y la miró, que corría casi feliz hacia él.

- Granger- dijo Ron con voz arrogante

Hermione se paró de golpe, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada, y observó que el chico no era el mismo Ron del que ella se habia enamorado. El pelo, estaba revuelto, como acostumbrara Ron, pero le caia de forma elegante, sus ojos, brillaban cruelmente. Ese chico no era su Ron Weasley.

Se fijo en su atuendo, y comprobo que ya nada era igual para los Weasley, la tunica de Ron brillaba como si fuese nueva, y en la muñeca del muchacho brillaba un reloj de pinta muy caro.

Y a su alrededor, estaban Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe.

- Ron -susurró esta

- Vaya, vaya- dijo Ron sonriendo fríamente- que cosas te permites Granger, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó Hermione aun sorprendida por la situacion

- ¿Tú?- siguió Ron con su fría voz- una asquerosa sangre sucia, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle a alguien como yo?

Todo el grupito de Ron comenzó a reír con ganas.

Los ojos de Hermione se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

- Y sin prestarla más atención, todos se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin

Las cosas habían cambiado, y habían cambiado mucho, y tenia que intentar volver todo a su cauce.

Se sentó junto a Susie que la miraba espantada.

- ¿Qué has hecho?¿desde luego te has vuelto loca?

- Yo... - comenzó Hermione

- Ten cuidado con Weasley- dijo Susie- creí que habías aprendido después de lo que me hizo en cuarto

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- AhH, es cierto, no lo recuerdas, pues en el baile, tras que Cedric Diggory ganase la prueba de los dragones, Weasley puso manteca de cacahuete en mi comida, y sabes que soy alérgica, se me puso todo el cuerpo lleno de ronchones y estuve un mes en la enfermería

- ¿Por qué hizo eso?- preguntó Hermione espantada

- Porque le pedí que fuera al baile conmigo- dijo ella bajando la vista- Ron es uno de los chicos más guapos de Howgarts, y de los más populares, pero es más frío que el hielo

Hermione observó a Ron que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, riéndose arrogantemente, con sus nuevos amigos.

- Mira quien viene ahora- dijo Susie- la más zorra de Hogwarts

Por la puerta del gran comedor entró Ginny.

Tenía dibujado en el rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, chulamente se acercó hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó delante de Draco.

Draco, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, casi desesperadamente.

Hermione pudo oír, como Ron decía con risas:

- Ey¡, que estamos comiendo

A lo que Blaise respondia:

- Ellos también

Hermione miró a Susie.

- ¿Desde cuando salen Ginny y Draco?

- Hace bastante tiempo, bueno, la verdad es que ellos se enrollaban de vez en cuando, pero este verano, sus padres los comprometieron oficialmente, para que se casasen, y seguir con los sangre limpias. La verdad es que era de esperar, cada vez hay menos magos sin sangre mezclada… y siendo como son sus padres…

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hermione perpleja

- Ya sabes, Hermy, los Weasley y los Malfoy siempre pregonan que la sangre limpia es superior.

- ¿Los Weasley?

- Claro… Hermy… me estas asustando, tu amnesia parece grave, será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería

- No, no, estoy bien, se me pasara…

La mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora: Harry era un perdedor, Ron un "sangre limpia" que se creia mejor al resto, ligón y arrogante, Ginny, una fría slytherin, que deseaba casarse con un sangre limpia. ¿Qué más?

Observó la mesa de los profesores. En el centro estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, como directora de la escuela

- ¿Dónde esta McGonagall? - suspiró Hermione sintiéndose impotente

- Hermy... McGonagall murió el mismo día que Dumbledore

- Oh Dios mío

La campana sonó y Susie y Hermione se acercaron al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hermione parecía un alma en pena… no sabia que mas esperar… la habia liado del todo

En el aula, sentado estaba el profesor Quirrell.

- Sentaos- dijo con voz seca

Hermione y Susie se sentaron en una fila cercana a la mesa del profesor. Ron y Draco, entraron en la sala riendo.

- buenos días profesor- dijeron al unísono

- Buenos días- saludo Quirrell

Ron y Draco se sentaron tras Hermione y Susie.

- Benson- susurró Ron- eh Benson

Susie se giró lentamente, con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó

- ¿Es verdad?- dijo Draco riéndose

- ¿El que?

- ¿Qué va a ser?- dijo Ron- ¿es cierto que te declaraste a Tobías Smith?

Susie se giró y Ron y Draco se comenzaron a partir de risa.

- No les hagas caso- dijo Hermione conteniendo las lagrimas

Quirrell había comenzado ya la clase.

- Por cierto- dijo Hermione ¿quién es Tobías?

- Granger- dijo Quirrell- te crees tan inteligente como para no escuchar, sal a la pizarra.

Hermione temblorosa salió a la pizarra.

- Necesitaremos a otro... Weasley, por favor

Ron con una sonrisita, se levantó. Malfoy le dio un puñetazo en el hombro amistosamente.

- Duelo- dijo Quirrell- sobre los hechizos que dimos la semana pasada, y que tenias que haber estudiado

- Suerte Ron- dijo Pansy Parkinson

Ron la sonrió y ella se ruborizó. A la vez sacaron las varitas. Susie la miraba asustada.

- A la de tres- dijo Quirrell- uno... dos... TRES

- RIKTUSEMPRA - gritó Ron

En el último segundo Hermione gritó:

- PROTEGO

Y un brillante escudo apareció ante ella, protegiéndola del hechizo

- DESMAIUS- volvió a probar Ron

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

Ron se quedó petrificado, y Hermione calló al suelo, con sangre en el labio.

Quirrell murmuró los contrahechizos, y ambos se acercaron al profesor.

- Como sabréis- dijo pacientemente- tanto el hechizo inmovilizador como el aturdidor no los dimos la semana pasado, por lo que ambos están castigados, esta tarde a las seis en mi despacho, ahora siéntense.

Ron le dirigió a Hermione una gran mirada de odio, y se sentó de mala gana junto a Draco.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Hermy- le susurró Susie a Hermione

- Gracias- dijo ella con voz triste mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio… Ron la había herido… a ella…

A la salida de la clase, Ron miró a Hermione con asco y declaró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella, Susie y Draco lo escuchasen.

- Ten cuidadito conmigo, sangre sucia, no tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser.

Y Draco y él se marcharon.

Hermione notó como una lagrima salía de su ojo y surcaba su mejilla, perdiéndose en la comisura de los labios.

¿En que había convertido a Ron? ¿En que?


	3. El castigo

Capitulo 3: El castigo

El sol relucía en mitad del cielo, declarando que era mediodía, el gran comedor se llenó en un instante de platos y Hermione recordó entonces el hambre que tenia.

A lo lejos, Ron devoraba literalmente la comida, mientras un grupito de chica suspiraban a su espalda.

La muchacha comió deprisa, y corrió hacia la biblioteca. Cada segundo odiaba más ese mundo, odiaba odiar a Ron, odiaba ver como se aprovechaba de la gente, y odiaba buscar excusas para su comportamiento. Tenia que volver a su mundo real, volver a lo que siempre había sido, dejarse de hechizos para que Ron comprendiese la realidad y decirle sin tapujos lo que sentía.

La señora Pince, en este mundo también era la bibliotecaria, pero tenia enormes cicatrices atravesando sus ojos, lo que la impedía ver.

Hermione se sentó en una mesa y sollozo en silencio. Era horrible, pero amaba a Ron más que nunca, aun siendo como él era ahora, aun siendo tan horrible y despreciable.

- ¿puedo sentarme?- dijo una voz que Hermione reconoció- el resto de mesas están cogidas.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y observó a Harry, con un montón de libros entre los brazos y con cara apenada. Alrededor de ellos la gente comenzó a cuchichear.

- Mejor me voy - repuso el joven moreno

- No, quédate - dijo ella quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos- esta todo bien, puedes sentarte

- ¿estas segura?- preguntó el muchacho apoyando los libros en la mesa

- Desde luego… de hecho… yo… necesito hablar contigo, Harry

Harry se sentó sorprendido.

- Es la primera vez que alguien me llama por mi nombre- comentó- suena bien.

Y sonrió.

- Yo… Harry… no soy la misma

Harry parecía divertido, y Hermione observó el bien que le hacia estar charlando con ella.

- desde luego que no… jamás imagine que tu hablarías conmigo

- Mira, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar

- ¿y por que debería confiar yo en ti?- repuso el muchacho ajustándose las gafas- ¿por ser hija de muggles? Mira Hermione, se lo que piensa de mi todo el colegio

- Harry, por favor- suplico la chica- esto no debería ser así… yo… te necesito

Harry abrió los ojos excesivamente.

- ¿de que vas, Granger?

- Te va a sonar a locos, pero te juro que es la verdad, toda la verdad.

Y la muchacha le contó todo.

Nada más terminar, Harry rompió en un ataque de risa, no podía creer nada. La señora Pince les llamo la atención.

- ¿estas loca?

- Te juro que es verdad

- Así que yo soy el elegido, el destinado a acabar con Lord Voldemort que ha matado a mis padres, Ron Weasley es mi mejor amigo y salgo con Ginevra Weasley

- Si- dijo ella suplicando de nuevo con la mirada

- Hermione, Lord Voldemort es el ministro de magia, y mis padres están en Godrig's Hollow. Ron me odia desde que llegue a este colegia y a pesar de que Ginevra… bueno a pesar de que… ella esta con Malfoy

- Harry, te lo juro, hice un hechizo mal y todo salio al revés… necesito devolver todo a su estado natural.

- En tu estado natural mis padres están muertos, Hermione… no entiendo porque debería ayudarte

- Porque todo esto es una farsa… y porque…

- Te voy a ayudar- repuso Harry - no porque te crea, sino porque como bien sabes no tengo amigos, y ayudarte será lo más cercano a tener contacto con alguien, cosa en la que insisten mis padres hace tiempo… piensan que me estoy volviendo asocial

Hermione se levantó recogiendo sus cosas.

- Ahora tengo que irme, Quirrel me castigo, ¿recuerdas?

- Con Weasley, si… suerte, Quirrel es un coñazo

- Oye Harry- dijo ella mirándole de nuevo- ¿Por qué no te hablan?

Esa pregunta pillo desprevenido a Harry que bajo la miraba avergonzado.

- Ya sabes, tras las elecciones nada volvió a ser igual… y después la muerte de Dumbledore

- ¿elecciones?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si, las pasadas elecciones de ministro, Voldemort prometió librarse de la escoria sangre sucia, y en ello esta trabajando, mis padres defendía al contrincante, a Dumbledore, siempre pensamos que no es la solución a nada, pero Voldemort gano… deberías saberlo, tu estas involucrada, no tardaran en echaros a los hijos de muggles del colegio… t después iremos los traidores

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, ese mundo empeoraba por momentos.

- Vete - dijo Harry- llegaras tarde

Hermione asintió y salio corriendo por los pasillos.

Y en una de las esquinas sin poder evitarlo chocó contra Ginevra Weasley.

- Ey sangre sucia, mira por donde vas- espeto la pelirroja levantándose del suele- debería matarte por esto

- Debe ir al castigo de Quirrel- repuso Lavender Brown con gesto de superioridad- Ron fue allí hace casi 20 minutos.

- Llegaras tarde, Granger- continuo Ginny- y a Quirrel eso no le va a gustar nada de nada

- ¿me dejáis pasar? - pidió Hermione perdiendo la paciencia

- Que aires - se ofendió Pansy Parkinson - deberías pagar que hayan castigado a Ron, después de todo es culpa tuya

- ¿Mía? JA, si Ron esta castigado es por idiota

Lavender, Padma y Luna se llevaron las manos a la boca sorprendidas.

- ¿Sabéis lo que creo?- dijo Padma- que hizo que lo castigaran Para poder estar con él a solas

- Ya que sin un castigo nunca podría estarlo- terminó Parvati

- Porque es tan guapo - dijo Luna con voz soñadora

- Sois patéticas- comentó Hermione- Ron es un imbecil, y vosotras sois subnormales perdidas por no ser independientes de sus actos.

Ginny la dio una fuerte bofetada y la mejilla de Hermione se puso roja.

- Ten cuidadito, sangre sucia- dijo Ginny con odio- el día que menos te lo esperes encontraras serpientes en tu cama. Vamos chicas

Y todas, siguieron a Ginny y se marcharon.

Cuando Hermione llego al despacho de Quirrel, el profesor la esperaba con cara realmente enfadada.

- Tarde, Granger, muy tarde- dijo Quirrell

Ron ya estaba sentado en una silla, delante de una pequeña mesa y parecía trabajar duro.

- Siéntate- ordenó Quirrell- ambos tenéis media hora más de castigo por tu tardanza, Granger, hoy y el viernes que viene.

Hermione se sentó en la silla vacía y Ron la miró medio enfadado.

- ¿Te has propuesto arruinarme la vida o que?

- La verdad es que no, pero es una buena idea, gracias - ironizo ella

Ron la miró sorprendido, ninguna chica le había contestado así. Ninguna

- Llegue tarde, porque tu querida hermana me entretuvo, ella y su querida panda de barbies

- ¿De que?- preguntó Ron extrañado

- Déjalo

- Ordena estos formularios Granger, eficacia y rapidez, a trabajar, ya!

Ron y Hermione no volvieron a hablar, Hermione le miro disimuladamente un par de veces, pero el no levanto la cabeza del folio, exceptuando una vez, que pillo a Hermione mirándole infraganti.

- ¿quieres un babero?- preguntó de forma creída

Hermione se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, siguiendo con sus formularios, mientras Ron se reía.

El castigo termino, y Hermione recogió sus cosas, a la salida Harry la estaba esperando.

- Harry, hola- saludo Hermione

- Susie me dijo que terminabas el castigo a las ocho, así que he venido a buscarte, por si querías que comenzásemos a trabajar.

En ese momento, Ron salió del despacho y formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Hola Potter- saludó

- Weasley- saludó Harry

Hermione les miraba tan sorprendida, le resultaba tan sumamente extraño ver así a Harry y a Ron, que eran los mejores amigos que había en la faz de la tierra,

- ¿Qué tal te va todo?- preguntó Ron- oí decir que te metieron una cría de acromantula en tu dormitorio

Harry bajo la vista, dando a entender que era cierto, por lo que Ron soltó una carcajada.

- Que patético eres, Potter, cada día te superas más, lo sabias...

Harry lo miraba impotente, y aguantando, parecía ser que estaba acostumbrado a que todos se metieran con él.

- Parece increíble que un mago sangre limpia como tu haya caído tan bajo

- Por que no te callas- se metió Hermione mirando a Ron desafiante

- La que debería callarse eres tu, asquerosa sangre sucia, pronto va a haber limpieza, y tu serás la primera

Ron sonrió malvadamente.

- No se quien te crees, no eres mejor que yo- dijo ella con los ojos encharcado de lagrimas por la impotencia

- De hecho soy mejor que ti, tu sangre te delata Granger, no hay escapatoria posible

- Estas solo- soltó Hermione- te darás cuenta, tu y tu sangre, me da igual lo que digas, eres un pobre niño que no sabe nada

- Granger, callare, das pena, estas fuera de este mundo. Completamente fuera.

- te crees mucho pero no eres nada.-repuso Hermione con el rostro tenso por la rabia- Mírate, ¿crees acaso que tienes a alguien al que poder contar un problema? Estas más solo que nadie. Y lo peor e que no lo ves. Eres patético.

Ron la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Asquerosa sabelotodo, no te voy a consentir… - comenzó Ron

- NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO; ME DAS ASCO.

Y cogiendo a Harry de un brazo, salio corriendo de ese corredor, dejando a Ron absorto y lleno de dudas.


	4. Odio

Capitulo 4: Odio

Las malas noticias fueron inevitables para Hermione, Harry y ella en las siguientes semanas encontraron bastante información sobre ese hechizo, pero no tuvieron suerte para descubrir como deshacerlo lo que provocó que el humor de Hermione se crispara aun mas.

Ron parecía volverse odioso por momentos, en especial cuando Hermione estaba cerca. Dolido por las palabras que Hermione le había dedicado tras el castigo, había optado por hacer imposible la vida de la chica, poniéndola en ridículo, y haciendo circular rumores falsos sobre ella.

A Ginny, por su parte, parecía que le molestaba que Harry tuviese al fin una amiga con la que hablar, por lo que comenzó con ayuda de sus "barbies", a acosarle tras las clases, o durante el almuerzo.

Harry aguantaba en silencio, pero Hermione podía verle llorar cuando creía que nadie lo hacía. La chica sabia que las cosas podían cambiar a mejor, sabia que todo podía mejorar, pero no sabia como. Lo que la creaba un gran sentimiento de impotencia.

Durante la noche, Hermione no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No podía creerlo, pero en su corazón nacía un nuevo sentimiento, el odio.

Sabía que amaba a Ron, no a ese Ron, sino al Ron de su mundo, a su Ron, pero comenzaba a Odiar al Ron de ese mundo, a ese Ron tan malvado, tan superficial. Y eso la hacia dudar.

No eran la misma persona, eso lo sabia, pero eran idénticos, ¿era posible amar y odiar a una persona a la vez? Es decir, podía querer a una persona a la vez que lo odiaba como al que más.

Susie seguía persuadiéndola para que acudiera a la enfermería a recobrar su antigua memoria, pero Hermione se negaba, es más, ahora no quería irse de ese mundo, no quería marcharse antes de solucionar las cosas. No quería dejar a Harry solo.

Hermione caminaba con Susie y Harry por las afueras del castillo. A lo lejos vieron como Ron, Draco, Ginny y las "barbies" acosaban a un pequeño de hufflempuff.

Harry corrió hacia el niño y lo sacó de la multitud en un acto de valentia..

- ¿Qué te crees que haces, Potter?- preguntó Draco empujando a Harry

- Dejadle en paz, soy patéticos,

- Vaya- dijo Draco fríamente- ¿quieres perder la poca dignidad que te queda, Potter?

Todos reían cruelmente, Hermione y Susie se acercaron un poco y para sorpresa de todos Ron habló con las siguientes palabras:

- Draco, dejemos a Potter, venga

Hasta Harry abrió la boca sorprendido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ron?- preguntó Zabini

- Si, es solo que no me apetece meterme con Potter. Ya me aburre.

Ginny lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ron-dijo- llevas muy raro un par de días, ¿qué te ocurre?

- NADA- dijo Ron enfadado- ES QUE NO PUEDO NO TENER GANAS DE METERME CON ALGUIEN... ES SIEMPRE LO MISMO... ESTOY ABURRIDO.

Y Ron salió del corrillo y con paso firme se acercó al castillo.

Hermione estaba paralizada, Susie parecía extrañada y Harry... Harry no tenía palabras para esto.

Ron Weasley había sido su Némesis desde el primer día en Hogwarts, y en ese momento una gran oleada de gratitud salía del corazón de Harry hacia el pelirrojo.

- luego nos vemos- les dijo a Susie y a Harry, Hermione

Y la chica salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Y Ginny se dio cuenta.

Hermione encontró a Ron en la lechuceria.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, acariciando a un búho beige, no había ni rastro ni de Hedwig ni de Pigwedgeon, posiblemente ni existiesen.

- Hola- saludó Hermione entrando

Ron la miró sorprendido.

- Granger, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Ron se encogió de hombros y Hermione se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó él intentando evitar mirarla a los ojos

- Quería darte las gracias

Ron la miro mucho más extrañado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo qué has hecho hoy, por Harry

- Yo no he hecho nada- dijo Ron- solo no estoy de humor. Potter ya me aburre, y tú tambien.

- Puede que eso se lo creyesen tus amigos, pero yo no

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el pelirrojo mirandola por primera vez a los ojos.

- Sé que lo protegiste por lo que te dije hace algunos días

- Ey, creo que te equivocas Granger, a mi me da igual lo que me diga una sangre sucia, no deberias olvidarte de eso.

- Yo creo que no- musitó la chica con una sonrisa- gracias Weasley

Y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, Hermione se levantó y salió de la lechuceria, dejando a Ron mucho más confundido, y lentamente tocándose el lugar donde Hermione le había besado. Sin saber porque el pelirrojo se encontró sonriendo, pero al notarlo agitó su cabeza y borró la sonrisa. Eso no estaba bien.

No era tan diferente- pensó Hermione mientras bajaba por la escalera corriendo- Ron seguía siendo el mismo, solo había cambiado algunas cosas, y Hermione creía saber ya como poder hacer que las cosas mejorasen un poco.

Cuando dobló la esquina, Hermione se encontró con la panda de Barbies.

- No me gusta que sigas a mi hermano- dijo Ginny - asquerosa sangre sucia.

- No le sigo- dijo Hermione

- ¿Quién te cree?- continuo la pelirroja mientras se soltaba el pelo, que lo había tenido en una coleta.- él jamas se fijaría en alguien como tú.

- Déjame tranquila. Estas fuera de contexto.

Hermione intento hacerse hueco, pero las barbies no la dejaban pasar.

- Quiero pasar- dijo Hermione desesperandose.

- ¿Y?- dijo Padma desafiante.

- No nos importa- continuó Parvati

- Chicas- susurró Ginny- toda vuestra

Ginny se dio la vuelta y bajó por las escaleras, Hermione entonces pudo notar como las barbies la rodeaban, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban todas ellas encima de ella golpeándola y lastimándola.


	5. Chantaje

Capitulo 5: Chantaje

Hermione giró un poco la cabeza y notó un dolor punzante en el costado. Parpadeó un poco y sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz que entraba desde el enorme ventanal que había frente a ella.

Estaba en la enfermería, y la señora Pomfrey al parecer la había curado la mayoría de sus heridas.

- Harry, ha despertado - susurró una voz que a Hermione le sonó conocida.

- ¿Susie?

- Si, soy yo - dijo esta acercándose a la cama - ¿Cómo estas?

- Como si me hubiesen pegado una paliza… ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

- Harry te encontró - dijo Susie visiblemente preocupada - ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Weasley? ¿Malfoy?

Hermione se acomodó en la cama e intentó hacer memoria.

- No estoy segura… creo que Ginny ni siquiera me tocó… pero ellas…

Harry se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Hermione.

- Lo siento tantísimo, Hermione

- ¿Por qué? Musitó la muchacha extrañada

- Te han pegado por mi culpa, ¿verdad?, por ser mi amiga y todo ese rollo.

Hermione se intentó incorporar pero el costado le dolía demasiado, asi que se conformó con estirar un poco el cuello.

- No digas tonterías, Harry… Ginny piensa que persigo a Ron - murmuró poniéndose colorada

- ¿Qué chica de origen muggle se podría fijar en él? - aclaró Susie, pero al ver la cara de Hermione tan solo musitó- Oh…

Harry agitó la cabeza.

- No entiendo - siguió diciendo Susie- ¿desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

- Ese no es el punto ahora, - la cortó Harry visiblemente nervioso- si la han tomado con ella no pararan hasta sacarla del colegio. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Susie

- No os preocupéis-aclaró Hermione - me pillaron sin que yo me lo esperara, pero esto no volverá a pasar.

El muchacho de pelo azabache la miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hermione, casi te arrancan el estomago, esas chicas están locas de remate, tenemos que hacer algo.

- Ya te he dicho que no- dijo Hermione enfadada- este asunto es mío y no quiero que nadie se meta, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió.

- Me marchó, tengo que hacer mis deberes de pociones aún, ya sabéis como se pone el profesor Black si no los entregamos. Nos vemos luego.

Hermione observó como Harry salía de la sala y se quedó preocupada.

- Deberías seguirle- aclaró Hermione- creo que esta planeando algún plan absurdo.

- Yo también lo creo… no hay quien entienda a este Potter, 6 años de colegio calladito y ahora quiere ser un héroe.

- Date prisa - la apresuró Hermione

- Si, si. Luego pasó a verte.

Y Susie desapareció tras la puerta de la enfermería.

Harry caminaba deprisa por los pasillos, pensaba y buscaba. Estaba preocupado. Hermione era importante para él. A veces pensaba que estaba loca por todas esas cosas que le había contado, pero sentía que había un vinculo muy fuerte de amistad entre ellos y temía por su seguridad.

Sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer, daba igual lo que le pasase después. Él era un gryffindor después de todo.

De pronto encontró lo que buscaba y el corazón se le paró en seco.

Y al contrario de lo que había pensado, estaba sola.

La observó durante unos instantes y de nuevo pensó que era imposible ser tan malvada con esa cara de ángel.

Sin querer pisó una rama declarando su posición y Ginny se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Potter?

Harry avanzó hacía ella con paso decidido y sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

- ¿A que vienes? ¿A tomarte la justicia por tu mano? - se burló - si se te ocurre tocarme no quieras ni saber lo que Draco te hará

Malfoy era afortunado, terriblemente afortunado, y Harry habría dado lo que fuera por tener alguna posibilidad con esa chica. Adoraba su pelo, siempre cuidadosamente peinado, y se moría por esos ojos castaños tan vivaces.

- Potter, ¿vas ha quedarte ahí todo el día como un espantapájaros?

Harry tragó saliva y endureciendo el rostro soltó sus primeras palabras.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en mostrar tu lado más cruel siempre?

Ginny soltó una carcajada y acto seguido se tapó la boca. Eso no lo había esperado.

- Vaya, parece que Harry Potter por fin ha encontrado novia

- Ella no es mi novia, y si lo fuese deberia darte igual.

- No me da igual en el momento en que ella se acerca a mi hermano. Un asquerosa sangre sucia.

- Sé demasiadas cosas Ginny, asi que no me hagas hablar.

- ¿Hablar? ¿De que? ¿Del tiempo?

- Sé perfectamente en que trabajaba tu querido padre hace 15 años.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Es un farol, ¿Verdad?

- Para nada, mi padre me lo contó. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará tu querido noviecito si se entera?

- Ni te atrevas, Potter

- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Cómo te sientes al probar de tu propia medicina? Como volvais a tocar a Hermione o a meteros conmigo lo contaré todo.

Dicho esto, Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando atrás a una Ginny aterrada.

- POTTER; VUELVE POTTER, NO TE ATREVAS A CHANTAJEARME, POTTEEEEEERRR

Pero ya era tarde, Harry había desaparecido tras la esquina.


	6. El beso

Capitulo 6: El beso.

Un par de días pasaron desde la agresión. Hermione fue dada de alta aunque el dolor en el costado no paliaba. Esperaba que las barbies volviesen al ataque o al menos a las amenazas, pero cuando Hermione pasaba cerca de alguna de ellas estas se separaban como si tuviese la peste.

La muchacha agradeció esa nueva técnica para ofenderla, pues pensaba que ignorarla era en realidad una bonita bendición. Harry sonreía cuando veía a las muchachas huir, lo que inquietaba a Hermione, pero a pesar de la insistencia de esta, el moreno no soltaba prenda

Pero el cambio más notable se había producido en la pelirroja. En los últimos día andaba perdida y cuando veía a Harry evitaba mirarle. Y esta actitud dolía a Susie, que aunque no lo decía, Hermione sabía que empezaba a sentir algo por Harry.

Las cosas se ponían tensas durante las horas de clase. Por una parte, Ron no parecía haberse enterado de la agresión de Hermione, o si lo sabía le daba igual. Es más, aquel pequeño acercamiento que tuvieron en la lechucería había quedado en el olvido y Hermione sufría por ello.

Por su parte, Draco Malfoy estaba más irascible que nunca. Al parecer Ginny estaba tensa, apenas le hacía caso y eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

Mientras el profesor Binns explicaba la última revolución de los goblins, Hermione observó como una notita voló por debajo de las mesas hasta pararse delante de los pies de Harry. La chica mira hacía ambos lados de la sala, intentado averiguar quien había enviado esa nota y se sorprendió al ver que la puerta del aula estaba entreabierta y por un instante vio un matojo de pelo pelirrojo. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, Harry tenía la nota entre las manos. Nadie más de la sala parecía haberse percatado de lo sucedido.

Cuando termino la clase, Harry murmuró unas palabras inteligibles y salió escopetado.

- Accio nota - susurró Hermione

El papel doblado salió del bolsillo de la túnica de Harry y fue directo a las manos de Hermione.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Susie

- Creo que Harry nos oculta algo.

Susie la miro fijamente.

- No me digas que hay otra chica- dijo con pesar

- No lo sé… creo que si.

Y sin decir nada más salió del aula. No quería leer la nota delante de Susie, pues a pesar de que en su verdadera realidad no la conocía la había tomado demasiado cariño y sabía que el contenido de la nota podía herirla mucho.

Cuando se aseguró que Susie no la seguía desdobló el papel que tenía fuertemente apretado contra su puño y leyó.

_"Después de clase, tras el invernadero 3"_

Una parte de ella la pedía que se marchase a su sala común, que no se metiese en esos asuntos, pero su parte más curiosa la obligó a caminar destino a los invernaderos.

En el patio, el sol lucía fuertemente, por lo que Hermione camino pegada a los invernaderos, para que nadie la descubriese. De pronto los vio y supo que algo no marchaba bien.

Harry sostenía la mano de Ginny entre las suyas y la muchacha sollozaba.

- No puedes hacerme esto, Harry. No soy yo

- Pero Ginny… ¿no crees que estas exagerando demasiado?

- Hace días que no duermo bien, no puedo permitir que desveles ese secreto.

- Ya te dije que si no volvías a maltratar a Hermione nunca lo diría.

- Draco sabe que algo anda mal… y mi hermano. Si descubren que he estado aquí contigo te mataran… y cancelaran mi boda.

El moreno apretó más fuerte su mano.

- ¿Por qué, Harry?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Porque no has contado ese secreto antes? Después de todo lo que te ha hecho Ron… después de todo lo que te he hecho yo…

Harry tragó saliva y se dispuso a contestar, pero al abrir la boca no salieron las palabras.

- No puede ser - dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos

- Si, Ginny, llámame loco, pero siempre ha sido así, desde la primera vez que vi.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, Potter? ¿COMO TE ATREVES?

De un manotazo, Ginny soltó el contacto.

- Un asqueroso traidor como tú…

- No finjas más, Ginny - le espetó Harry mirándola desafiante- sé que te pasan cosas conmigo. Lo sé.

- No me hagas reír.

- Entonces, si estoy equivocado, ¿Por qué no has avisado a tu querido papa de lo que sé? ¿Por qué cuando dices que me mataran si lo cuento suenas tan preocupada?

- Me das asco Potter.

- Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué siento cuando te miró que lo más deseas es que te bese?

Ginny abrió la boca mitad asustada mitad confundida. Espero unos segundos y recobró la compostura.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi, Potter. Si lo haces yo misma te mataré.

La muchacha se giró, pero Harry la agarró de la muñeca y la hizo volver sobre sus pasos.

- Ah no, tú no te vas.

Y sin decir nada más la plantó un beso en los labios. Haciendo que tanto Ginny como Hermione desde su escondite abriesen los ojos hasta el infinito por la sorpresa.


	7. El último castigo

Capitulo 7: El último castigo.

Durante las horas siguientes, Hermione parecía aturdida, su mente trabaja a mil por hora sin encontrar respuestas. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso? ¿Supuestamente Ginny no odiaba a Harry por encima de cualquier cosa? ¿Y que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo?

Cuando Harry se reunió a Susie y a ella en el gran comedor, el muchacho parecía flotar. Una parte de él le decía estupido por no haberse podido contener, pero su corazón le latía a mil por hora, y el perfume de la muchacha aun seguía impregnado en él.

En esos instantes, entraron al gran comedor, Draco acompañado de Ginny, esta buscó con la mirada a Harry, y cuando la encontró la retiró en seguida

- Lo mejor será que me suicide- murmuró Harry

Susie le miró extrañada y le tocó un hombro. Harry la sonrió agradecido pero ignoró el detalle de la mano.

Hermione seguía callada, casi había desechado la posibilidad de volver a su mundo originario, y en cierta parte ella misma odiaba a Ginny y a Ron. Y Susie era su amiga, y estaba convencida que iba a sufrir demasiado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?- preguntó Harry

- Oh… nada… tan solo estaba pensando en el castigo de esta tarde

- Es cierto- susurró Susie- es el ultimo día de castigo con Quirrel… y Ron

El pelirrojo entraba al gran comedor con aire distraído. Tenía unas ojeras enormes y el pelo más alborotado de lo habitual.

- Vaya… que mala pinta tiene- murmuró Susie

- Ese ha pasado una mala noche

Y Hermione se preocupó.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, Hermione caminó hacía el despacho de Quirrel, abrió la pesada puerta y antes de entrar observó el interior de la sala. No había ni rastro de Quirrel, pero Ron ya estaba escribiendo y administrando uno buen montón de pergaminos viejos.

- Hola - dijo ella

Ron levantó la mirada y cuando la vio, volvió a enfrascarse en sus papeles sin tan siquiera saludar.

La muchacha se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre y cogió el taco de folios más cercano a ella y empezó su labor.

Estaba tan cerca de él que no pudo evitar preocuparse aun más al ver su rostro. Las ojeras, los ojos rojos un pequeño moretón en la comisura de la boca.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? - dejo escapar de sus labios.

Ron levantó la cabeza aturdido y la miró fijamente.

- No es asunto tuyo

- Pero…

- Déjame en paz, Granger

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y Quirrel entró visiblemente cabreado.

- dejad de mirarme y a trabajar…

Hermione y Ron continuaron con su labor, mientras de reojo observaban como Quirrel se enfadaba más por momentos.

- Quiero todo este trabajo terminado hoy, sino tendrán un castigo que no olvidaran jamás.

- Profesor, creo que su estado de animo influye en esa decisión - dijo Ron mirándole provocador.

- Weasley, no me desafíes… como no terminen el trabajo hoy, ninguno de los dos irá al baile de Navidad, lo que sería una autentica pena, ¿verdad?

Ron miró a Hermione para observar su reacción, pero ella ni se inmuto.

- No es justo, profesor, ese castigo no nos molesta a ambos por igual

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- soltó Hermione

- Pues eso Granger, a ti te dará igual ir o no, total no habrá quien te lleve, en cambio yo…

Hermione se levantó de la silla enfurecida y pegó un golpe con la palma de la mano en la mesa.

- Pero serás creído, Weasley

Quirrel parecía divertido y se acomodó en su silla, observando a los muchachos.

- Entiendo su postura Weasley, después de todo es usted el capitán de quidditch de Slytherin, es su deber inaugurar el baile, el ridículo de Granger no seria tan grande si no pudiese ir, pero deduzco que la señorita ya tiene pareja.

- Así es - dijo Hermione muy enfadada - y pienso ir al baile porque voy a acabar todo este trabajo.

Ron la miraba sorprendido, no podía creer que ella hubiese conseguido pareja, siendo una asquerosa sangre sucia…. (Una muy bonita dijo una voz en su cabeza que él mandó callar mentalmente).

- ¿Con quien? -atino a preguntar el pelirrojo

- No es asunto tuyo.

- No me hagas repetirlo

- ¿celoso, Weasley? - soltó Hermione

Esa pregunta fue como una bofetada para Ron que abrió los ojos demasiado.

- Ya quisieras

Hermione sonrió ante la idea de que esos celos fuesen verdaderos, pero se concentró en su trabajo y obvió la cara de sorpresa que Ron aun tenia en la cara.

El reloj marcaba las 22.30 cuando Hermione y Ron salieron del despacho. No habían vuelto a hablar, y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la sala común, esperando que aun quedase algún plato de la cena. Pero la sala estaba vacía, y no tuvieron más que hacer allí. Estaban a punto de separarse cuando Hermione pregunto lo que llevaba comiéndole la cabeza toda la noche.

- ¿Y tú con quien iras?

Ron la miró y se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada más, se giró y sonrió profundamente creyendo saber porque ella preguntaba esa cuestión.

Hermione se quedó parada unos instantes y suspiró. No podía evitarlo. Cada día estaba más loca por él.


	8. Tras la estatua

Capitulo 8: Tras la estatua.

La siguiente semana fue tranquila dentro de lo que Hermione había esperado. Harry desaparecía en ocasiones y cuando volvían a verle inventaba historias disparatadas que pretendía que sus amigas se creyesen.

Mientras el castillo se llenaba de adornos y de estatuas de hielo relucientes, Hermione tenía que soportar las eternas charlas de Susie sobre si Harry aceptaría ir con ella al baile. Hermione, que sabía que cuando desaparecía Harry era porque iba a ver a Ginny, no se sentía capacitada para decirle a su amiga que Harry estaba enamorado de otra. Sabía que no era honesta, pero no quería hacer daño a la persona que más le había ayudado en esa nueva realidad. Tampoco se sentía preparada para decirle a Harry que sabía la verdad, así que se limitaba a quedarse callada y asentir con la cabeza a cualquier excusa que el muchacho la daba.

El castillo cada día estaba más reluciente y los pasillos se llenaron de un único tema. El baile.

Hermione tenía pareja desde hacía bastantes días. El apuesto Cormac McLaggen parecía más encantador que en la realidad alterna, pero la muchacha no se fiaba. Después de todo un hombre era hombre en cualquier realidad, y el Cormac que ella conocía tenía demasiada testosterona y muchas ganas de mojar.

El número de parejas aumentaba exponencialmente pero sorprendentemente Ron Weasley aún no la había encontrado. Por cualquier pasillo por el que Hermione pasaba podía escuchar murmurar a chicas acerca del pelirrojo. Todas deseaban ser las elegidas, pero el joven Weasley aun no se había pronunciado.

Obviamente Ginny Weasley ya había declarado que ella iba a ir con Draco Malfoy, información que sentó como un jarro de agua fría a cierto moreno con gafas que a pesar de su intento de disimulo, lo único que consiguió fue que Susie pensase que tenía gases.

Dolido por la actitud de la pelirroja, Harry aceptó el ir con Susie al baile. Hermione sabía que no podía salir nada bueno de ello, pues mientras Susie gritaba emocionada, Harry miraba triste el suelo.

Cierta tarde, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza chocando contra los muros de Hogwarts, Hermione salía del aula de pociones cargada con mil libros, de pronto se detuvo pues escuchó claramente a la directora hablando notablemente molesta con un muchacho en mitad del pasillo. Se escondió detrás de una armadura y sacó la cabeza lo suficiente como para saber que era Ron el que hablaba con Bellatrix.

- Weasley, es necesario que consigas una pareja ya, tienes que abrir el baile, te lo dije la semana pasada

- ¿Y que si no quiero una?- desafió el muchacho.

Bellatrix tragó saliva. Parecía claramente desesperada.

- Tan solo necesitas una chica para bailar el primer baile, luego puedes si quieres irte. Tu madre esta deseosa de ver la foto de inauguración de baile, y es tu deber complacerla.

- Puedo conseguir una pareja con un chasquido de dedos…- dijo cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué pasa si la chica con la que quiero ir ya esta pillada?

- Weasley, ambos sabemos que la chica que usted decida, ira con usted, tenga ya pareja o no.

- Eso es lo que yo creía- musitó

Bellatrix le miró ceñudo y entonces le tocó el hombro en una muestra de apoyo.

- Ron, por favor. Soluciona este problema ya.

Sin decir nada más, la directora se marchó. Ron agitó la cabeza y reanudó su marcha, destino hacia las escaleras que le llevarían al hall y donde casualmente estaba la armadura donde Hermione se había escondido. La muchacha no sabía que hacer, si se acercaba más la vería. Intentó retroceder sobre sus pasos con cuidado para que el pelirrojo no la escuchase, pero entonces tropezó con sus propios pies y calló al suelo cual larga era.

Ron levantó la mirada del suelo y la vio.

- Granger, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó entre asustado y divertido.

Y sin que ella se lo hubiese imaginado en un millón de años la tendió la mano para que se levantase. Ella la aceptó y se incorporó dándose golpes en la falda para quitarle el polvo.

- ¿Estabas espiando? - dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja

- Yo… no, claro que no. Solo pasaba por aquí.

- Si, claro - dijo riendo - así que ya sabes que no tengo pareja

- Eso ya lo sabía de antes

Ron la miró sorprendido.

- La gente no habla de otra cosa- simplifico ella

- Joder, ni que fuese tan importante.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y recogió los libros que se le habían caído.

- Así que alguien te ha dicho que no - murmuró entre diente las castaña

- ¿Qué? Ni en sueños, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Como dijiste que no podías ir con la chica que querías.

Ron se quedó paralizado unos instantes, después volvió a sonreír y pasándose la mano por el pelo despeinándoselo declaró.

- Eso solo lo dije para que Bellatrix se quedase tranquilita. Esta muy pesadita con que elija una pareja de baile.

- Pues entonces deberías darte prisa, o no quedara nadie disponible.

- Como bien escuchaste, cualquier chica irá conmigo, tenga pareja ahora o no

- Menudo creído estas hecho - dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, pero la voz de Ron la detuvo.

- También tú irías conmigo si yo ahora mismo te lo pidiera

La castaña se giró y levantó una ceja.

- Si es una proposición, la verdad es que te creía con más clase. No obstante, jamás perdería mi tiempo con alguien de tu calaña.

- No era una propuesta. Era una aclaración.- determinó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Hermione se giró y siguió andando, pero por segunda vez la voz de Ron la detuvo.

- Sé que te gusto, Granger

- ¿Qué? -exclamó ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Estas locas por mi, se te nota a la legua - dijo soltando una risita seductora.

- Jamás me fijaría en alguien tan…

Mientras Hermione hablaba Ron se había acercado a ella y la agarró de un brazo con delicadeza.

- ¿tan que? - la susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione tembló bajo el contacto de su mano. No podía aguantar su mirada tan penetrante, así que retiró sus ojos y los fijó en el suelo.

- Vamos, dilo - la apresuró él

Ella levantó la mirada y tras coger aire susurró una sola palabra.

- Vil

Ron la observó detenidamente. Su mirada le quemaba pero no quería retirar el contacto visual. Ella provocaba cosas en él que nadie había despertado jamás. No sabía porque pero en su mente tan solo podía pensar en besar esos labios que tenia frente a él. Ni siquiera sopesaba las consecuencias que ello podría tener. Se acercó un poco más a ella y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

- ¿realmente piensas que soy vil? - dijo con voz tierna

Hermione estaba perdiendo la cordura por momentos. Tenía tan cerca su cara que podía contar sus pecas. Una voz en su cabeza gritaba "Huye" pero la voz de su corazón le insistía en que permaneciese y terminase el acto.

- Ron… no hagas esto - suplicó

Y entonces el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y Hermione supo lo que vendría a continuación y sin decir nada más cerró los suyos y espero.

Y la espera pareció eterna y se prolongaba cada vez más. Entonces sintió como Ron retiraba los brazos de su cintura y cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos pudo ver como él caminaba muy deprisa hacia las escaleras que le llevarían al hall.

Suspiró y se apoyó en la pared. El final de la escena no había sido después de todo como ella había imaginado.


	9. El baile

Capitulo 9: El baile

Verle marchar había sido como un gran jarro de agua fría que había helado cada uno de sus huesos. Había sentido como su corazón se quebraba un poco y empezaba a sangrar copiosamente. Se había burlado de ella. Ya no tenía dudas. Todo había sido uno de sus juegos de niño creído, para conseguir que ella no pudiese dejar de pensar en él. Suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Era el momento de renunciar a él para siempre?

Lejos de allí, Ron corría por los pasillos intentado borrar de su mente los apetecibles labios de Hermione. No entendía que le había pasado. No podía comprender porque de un día a otro ella se había vuelvo el objeto de sus sueños nocturnos, de sus pensamientos durante el día y de sus ansias de abrazar. Estaba convencido de que ella sentía algo por él, algo diferente al resto de niñatas de Hogwarts, porque después de todo ella era diferente, y quizás eso mismo le hacía especial. Frenó su carrera y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano "Olvídala, Ron, vamos" pero cuanto más se esforzaba más venían a su mente esos hermosos ojos castaños que tanto le decían en silencio.

- Ron, eh Ron, aquí

El pelirrojo miró hacía el lugar desde el que le llamaban y comprobó que era Draco el que le agitaba una mano para que se acercase. Ron no dudo y caminó hacia el rubio, que estaba acompañado de unos pocos más de Slytherin.

- Menudo careto, colega - musitó Crabbe mirando al pelirrojo.

- ¿Te has mirado acaso tu al espejo?- musitó con desprecio el aludido - porque parece que hubieses desayunado pus de bobuterculos.

Draco soltó una carcajada y golpeo con el puño el hombro del pelirrojo de forma amistosa. Ron soltó una risita también, cómplice de Draco, su amigo desde hacía tantos años. Por unos instantes pensó en contarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero lo desechó aun más rápido de lo que lo pensó. Draco podía ser un amigo fiel y divertido pero jamás entendería que Ron pudiese fijarse en una asquerosa sangre sucia. Se sentó en el bordillo del jardín y el rubio le observó detenidamente.

- ¿Qué va mal, Ron?

Ron le miro y sonrió intentando aparentar falsa alegría.

- No es nada, ya sabes… Bellatrix… me volvió a coger por el pasillo para el dichoso tema de las parejitas

Goyle se rió como un babuino y esperó ver la reacción de Ron, que simplemente le ignoró.

- Bellatrix tiene razón… musitó Draco cruzándose de brazos - alguien como tú debería tener pareja ya, cualquier chica…

- Haría cola por estar conmigo - repitió Ron cansado - ya lo sé… es solo que…

- Mirad quien se acerca - susurró Crabbe - esa maldita chica gana cada día.

Ron levantó la mirada y observó a Lavender Brown acercándose seductoramente hacía los cuatro slytherins.

- Hola chicos - saludó alegre enredándose un mechón de su pelo rubio entre los dedos - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Lavender, te ves genial hoy - aclaró Draco - estamos charlando del baile, ¿puedes creer que Ron aun no tiene pareja?

- Que alegría - susurró ella, no lo bastante bajo como para que el resto no lo oyese.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - declaró Ron levantándose.

- Es solo que Luna Lovegood se ha dedicado a decir por los pasillos que le has pedido a ella ser su pareja… y bueno… siempre tuve esperanzas de que después de todo me invitases a mi - aclaró acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo.

- Obviamente no voy a ir con Lunática… no estaba en mi lista de posibles - dijo coquetamente

- ¿Y quienes están entre las preelegidas? - preguntó intentando simular inocencia

Ron sabía muy bien que Lavender llevaba detrás de él más de un año pero aun así decidió hacerse de rogar un poquito más.

- Lav, dime ¿Que ganaría yo, yendo con alguien como tu?- dijo acariciándola uno de sus largos mechones.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él tocaba su pelo y acercándose aun más a él musitó.

- Puedo ser muy complaciente… cuando las cosas me interesan.

Ron sonrió. Esa gatita estaba dispuesta a llegar donde fuese por él.

- Además -añadió susurrándole eróticamente en la oreja- me he comprado un vestido demasiado ajustado

Eso fue demasiado para Ron, que sin decir nada la besó profundamente en la boca. Lavender respondió al beso de manera efusiva, entregándose completamente enredando sus dedos en el pelo pelirrojo del muchacho. Pero entonces la mente de Ron le jugó una mala pasada y por unos instantes imaginó que en realidad era Hermione la que estaba en sus brazos, mezclando sus salivas, uniendo sus lenguas y fusionando sus labios. Ron se separó bruscamente y Lavender le miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella

Draco que hasta hacía dos segundos se reía en silencio de la capacidad de ligar de Ron se había quedado boquiabierto, no entendía nada.

- Te recogeré a las siete en la sala común. No te retrases.

Y sin decir nada más caminó deprisa hacía el gran comedor, esperando que al menos la comida le hiciese olvidar durante unos instantes a esa castaña que tan loco le volvía.

Una semana después, el gran comedor se llenó de todos los adornos necesarios para que el baile se pudiese celebrar. Las mesas donde comían los estudiantes había desaparecido y en su lugar había delicadas mesitas de buffet de cristal, con apariencia de ser muy caras. El cielo estrellado se presentaba sin una sola nube y la luna brillaba con fuerza dando aspecto mágico a la velada. Las parejas fueron entrando poco a poco, y cuando la primera llegó a una de las mesas buffet de las pequeñas fuentes que había en medio comenzó a brotar ponche.

Bellatrix Lestrange llevaba sus mejores galas. Entró acompañada del mismísimo ministro, Lord Voldemort y caminaron hacía el centro de la sala. Cada vez había más estudiantes dentro que miraba con cierto temor al primer ministro. Hermione entró de la mano de Cormac que como bien había sospechado no dejaba de mirarle descaradamente el escote, haciéndola sentir terriblemente incomoda.

Llevaba un vestido azul celeste muy sencillo, ceñido en la cintura y con una amplia falda que tapaba hasta un palmo por encima de sus rodillas. El escote no era pronunciado pero dejaba entrever el comienzo de sus pechos. Unos finos tirantes cruzaban sus hombros. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo que caía en hermosos tirabuzones.

Se situaron cerca de la entrada, pues la fiesta no comenzaría hasta que los cuatro capitanes de quidditch, encargados de abrir el baile aparecieran. Hermione no había descubierto aún quien era la pareja de Ron, lo que no dejaba de fastidiarla un poco. Durante los días previos había incluso soñado con que Ron no encontraba a nadie y finalmente iba solo al baile, ignorando todas las vocecillas que criticaban esa actitud de rebelión del muchacho. No obstante, cuando las puertas del salón se cerraron, declarando que ya todos los estudiantes estaban dentro exceptuando los cuatro capitanes y sus respectivas parejas, Hermione supo que nada se cumpliría.

Esperaron pacientes unos minutos y tras esto, la puerta se volvió a abrir para dar entrada en primer lugar a un Cedric Diggory acompañado de Hannah Abbott, tras ellos entró Seamus Finnigan de la mano de Laura Madley, después entró Susan Bones, la única capitana femenina cuya pareja era Enrie McMilliam y tras ellos finalmente entró Ron agarrando de la cintura de forma despreocupada a una Lavender Brown mucho más hermosa de lo que era habitualmente.

Ella parecía en la gloria, saludaba a muchas personas mientras pasaba al comedor y no dejaba de observar a Ron de reojo, que en túnica de gala estaba si cabía aun más guapo. Hermione observó detenidamente a la chica y la odio y envidio por partes iguales. Llevaba un vestido rojo, muy ceñido que resaltaba el cuerpo espectacular de la rubia. Llevaba un elegante moño que resaltaba las facciones de su cara y su maquillaje destacaba sus partes más bonitas. Intento evitar mirar a Ron, pero no pudo evitarlo. Llevaba el pelo despeinado, como era su costumbre y a pesar de que en su cara había una amplia sonrisa, Hermione comprobó que sus ojos no expresaban lo mismo.

Una vez los cuatro en el centro de la sala, el ministro Voldemort se acercó a los capitanes y estrechó con fuerza la mano de estos. Tras ese saludo formal la música comenzó a sonar y las cuatro parejas comenzaron a bailar un vals, para dar como inaugurada la fiesta. Minutos después el resto de la sala se unió. Mientras daban vueltas, Hermione pudo ver a Harry bailando con Susie y se alegró al comprobar que el humor de Harry había mejorado, y mantenía una amplia sonrisa. En los días previos su humor había sido espantoso, y Hermione llegó a pensar lanzarle una maldición muffliato permanente para no oírle más.

Harry intentaba disfrutar, podía notar como Hermione le miraba pero quiso evitar mirarla directamente. Sabía que Hermione sospechaba que él las ocultaba algo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Él amaba a Ginny, no tenía dudas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su estatus por él, a pesar de la atracción que sentían. Intentaba sonreír, para que la pelirroja lo mirase y sintiese celos de verle con otra mujer. Los mismos celos que él sentía de Draco, que estrechaba fuertemente la cintura con la que tantas veces Harry había soñado.

El baile le parecía un sueño a Hermione. Aún con Cormac agarrando su cintura no podía desviar la vista de Ron, que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por ni siquiera acercar la vista a la zona donde ella se encontraba, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así como así. Observó como le susurraba algo a Lavender y acto seguido caminaba hacía la fuente del ponche. Y ella se excusó con Cormac y le siguió. Fingió no verle y aposta se chocó contra él.

- Granger… deberías tener más cuidado.

Por fin esos hermosos ojos azules se habían fijado en ella. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

- Lo siento Ron, no te vi. Veo que al final conseguiste una buena pareja

- La mejor - sentenció Ron sirviendo el ponche - Lav siempre ha tenido un punto que me ha gustado.

Hermione conocía lo bastante a Ron como para saber que esos comentarios solo intentaban herirla, por lo que lo ignoró y sonriendo preguntó:

- ¿Y que te parece mi acompañante?

- McLaggen… sinceramente ese tío es un imbecil

- No recuerdo que te haya dicho con quien iba - dijo ella - ¿me has estado espiando? - Y sonrió aun más profundamente

Ron la miró con descaró y acercó su mano a la mejilla de la chica.

- Estas muy guapo hoy

Se sonrojó y se disponía a contestarle que él también cuando el primer ministro encantó su voz para que resonase por toda la sala y habló con calma.

- Ruego un poco de silencio, por favor.

Sin decir nada más, Ron se alejó de Hermione y caminó hacía Lavender, que se encontraba mucho más cerca de los profesores y Voldemort. Hermione maldiciendo su suerte se acercó a Cormac, que la esperaba con ganas.

- Por fin - continuó Voldemort, - tras dos largos años de reforma y de lucha hemos conseguido que se apruebe esa ley que tantos y tantas queríamos. La magia es un don y no todos son merecedores de ella. Por eso para mi es un grato placer declarar que a partir de este mismo momento ningún nacido de muggles podrá estudiar magia y hechicería ni poseer varita, quien lo incumpla sufrirá una pena de tortura mediante la maldición imperios y una muerte mediante la más temible de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Hubo una aclamación general seguido de un aplauso que resonó en toda la sala. Hermione abrió la boca sin saber que hacer. Cormac, mestizo, se separó de ella como con asco y negó con la cabeza ante la mirada suplicante de Hermione.

- Aquellos con sangre mestiza seréis perdonados, siempre y cuando vuestros siguientes matrimonios sean siempre con un mago merecedor de serlo. A continuación pido a todos los nacidos de muggles por favor que caminen hacía el hall donde los aurores los esperan impacientes. Ruego calma y colaboración si no queréis arrepentiros. Los aurores os conducirán a Azkaban

Los ojos de Hermione desesperados se encontraron con los de Ron, que la miraban asustados. El muchacho dio un paso hacia ella, pero entonces Lavender se tiró a sus brazos, feliz por la noticia, y cuando el pelirrojo de consiguió deshacer de ese abrazo había perdido a Hermione de su campo visual.

Entre los aplausos se empezaron a escuchar los abucheos, y entonces el ministro giró la varita y una fuerza repentina atrajo a Hermione hacía la puerta. Sentía como una cuerda invisible tirando de ella y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Como a ella, al menos otros cincuenta alumnos eran arrastrados hacía la puerta.

El resto de alumnos comenzaron a corear mientras la música del baile iniciaba por segunda vez. Era su nuevo comienzo. Y prometía ser feliz para cualquier sangre limpia. Excepto para Ron, que sin saber porque sentía un gran vacío oprimiéndole el pecho.


	10. Azkaban

Capítulo 10: Azkaban

La cuerda invisible cada vez se apretaba más en su cintura, dificultándole la respiración, intento atraparla con sus manos, pero estas no llegaron a alcanzar nada. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron, y el bullicio de la celebración se perdió.

En el hall había varios magos y brujas que les esperaban con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Hermione forcejeó con más insistencia y en respuesta recibió un bofetón de manos de una bruja con el pelo rosa chicle.

- Estate quieta, sangre sucia

Hermione la miró entre asustada y asombrada. Los ojos vivarachos tiempo atrás de Tonks ahora eran fríos como témpanos y en su boca se mostraba una mueca de burla que hirió profundamente a la castaña.

- Míralos - musitó un mago negro mirando a los estudiantes - pobrecillos, están aterrados. - y soltó una cruel y enorme carcajada - no perdamos más tiempo. Los dementores están impacientes, ya sabéis como se ponen cuando hay un ingreso múltiple

Más empujones y las cuerdas se estrecharon aun un poco más. Una bruja de aspecto distraído sacudió fuertemente su varita, y las manos de todos los nacidos de muggles quedaron pegadas a sus muslos por la parte lateral.

La castaña no notó cuando una débil lágrima perlada atravesó su mejilla. En su mente no dejaba de recordar como le había mirado Ron instantes antes de ser apresada. No podía ser verdad… ella le había visto asustado… pero un fuerte tirón la hizo volver a la realidad

- Marchando - sentenció Tonks

Y el grupo salió del castillo de Hogwarts.

La fiesta en el gran comedor parecía más feliz que hacía unos minutos para casi toda la sala. Voldemort bebía feliz con Bellatrix en el centro de la sala alrededor de cientos de alumnos que bailaban y cantaban como si fuese el día más feliz de sus vidas.

Lavender intentaba acaparar la atención de Ron que parecía aturdido. Se acercó más a él y bailó lo más pegada que pudo, rozándose contra el fuerte cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero este ni siquiera reaccionó, parecía encontrarse muy lejos de esa sala.

- Ron… ¿ocurre algo?

- Eh… no nada… es solo que… necesito ir al baño… ya vuelvo.

La rubia le observó alejarse, puede que muchos pensasen que no era demasiado lista por aparentar precisamente no serlo, pero sabía perfectamente que Ron estaba preocupado por el traslado de Granger. Lavender era la única del club de las barbies que estaba al corriente de la atracción que Ron sentía por la castaña y por eso mismo ella no dudo en atacar a Hermione sin miramientos hacía ya varias semanas. Sin embargo nada había cambiado y gracias a ese estupido castigo de Quirrell, Ron había podido pasar más tiempo a solas en esa estupida aula. No obstante lo que más la mataba de dolor era un solo recuerdo, frente a una estatua. Se los había encontrado sin haberlo planeado, y no había podido evitar espiarlos, y sintió como le exprimían el corazón mientras sus labios se iban acercando, por suerte el contacto nunca se completo y entonces decidió pasar al plan B. Y casi lo había conseguido, Ron le había invitado al baile, y Hermione ahora estaba en Azkaban, de donde nunca saldría.

Buscó con la mirada a Draco, pensando en él a la desesperada, y lo visualizó en un extremo de la sala, bailando con Ginny alegremente. No lo dudo ni un instante, comenzó a caminar hacía él.

Susie intentaba calmarlo, pero Harry seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas, sentado en la escalinata de mármol de la entrada del castillo. La chica también lloraba mientras acariciaba distraída el pelo azabache del chico.

- No lo entiendo - musitó ella - ¿Por qué tanta incomprensión?

- Todo es por culpa del sistema - declaró Harry notablemente enfadado - les da igual todo, solo les importa la descendencia… y ahora…. - el muchacho fue incapaz de continuar hablando y enterró sus ojos bajo sus manos de nuevo.

- No podemos quedarnos así, Harry - declaró Susie - Hermione…

Harry la volvió a mirar y asintió.

- ¿Pero como? Azkaban es una fortaleza mágica… no podemos penetrar en ella sin ser descubiertos…

- No lo sé- aseguró la muchacha - pero no puedo imaginarme a Hermione sufriendo así… ella es nuestra amiga…

- Ella no tendría que estar aquí… ¿recuerdas? Ella nos aseguró que su mundo era diferente, si se hubiese centrado en encontrar la forma de volver…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Susie retirándose las lágrimas de la cara

- Que la culpa de todo la tiene Ronald Weasley

Y sin decir nada más se levantó de la escalera y salió corriendo hacía el castillo.

Ron se empapó la cara con abundante agua y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y tenía un extraño sentimiento de vértigo en el estomago. Bebió un poco de agua despacio y se peinó el pelo hacía atrás con ambas manos. Siempre había pensado que el día que se aprobase la ley contra sangres sucias sería un día de alegría, sin embargo ese sentimiento se encontraba muy lejano a él.

Podía escuchar la música que provenía del gran comedor y decidió demorar más su regreso, no tenía ganas de sentir a Lavender frotándose descaradamente contra él. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Cerró los ojos y decidió evadirse unos instantes de la realidad. Solo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le devolvió al mundo del que era parte.

Miró detenidamente a su amigo, incapaz de saber que decir.

- Lavender me avisó que estabas aquí- declaró el rubio- y que no tenías pinta de encontrarte muy bien… esta preocupada

- Lo único que debe preocuparle a esa chica debe ser si esta noche me la tiro o no - declaró Ron con desprecio

- No es justo, colega - continuo Draco con voz calmada- creo que ella esta muy pillada - se sentó al lado del pelirrojo - bastante enamorada.

Ron se quedó en silencio y observó los ojos grises de su amigo, que reflejaban verdadera preocupación.

- Draco… siempre hemos sido amigos

- Claro… ¿Qué ocurre?...me estas preocupando

- Es solo que… ¿Qué les pasará a los estudiantes que han ido a Azkaban?

- Pues - el rubio pensó unos instantes y se aclaró la garganta - alguna vez que mi padre ha hablado sobre ello en casa nos contó que en primer lugar les someten a una tortura mediante maldición cruciatus, para saber si están formadas resistencias o algo así, después, les encierran durante unas semanas en la sala EE

- ¿Sala EE?

- Si, de exposición de emociones. Allí los dementores van absorbiendo su fuerza vital lentamente, muy lentamente. El beso del dementor aun esta prohibido sin juicio, como bien sabes. Y bueno, los que sobreviven a esa sala…

- ¿Los que sobreviven? - interrumpió Ron

- Si, claro. El tiempo máximo de permanecer en esa sala son 6 meses, sino Azkaban estaría lleno y no habría hueco para nuevos reclusos.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

- Pasan a un juicio, y estos deciden como será la muerte.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza y pudo imaginar a Hermione tirada en el suelo, inerte, con un dementor absorbiendo su último halito de vida.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés, Ron?

- No… bueno…ya sabes…

Pero las palabras de Ron se vieron interrumpidas por un Harry Potter furioso, que entró en el lavabo de hombres como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Tú, maldito cabrón - escupió con furia.

Y sin decir nada más golpeó con fuerza el pómulo del pelirrojo, ante la mirada asombrada de Draco, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Ron cayó al suelo de culo y observó al moreno que le miraba lleno de odio, y no pudo reaccionar, no sabía porque le había pegado ese muchacho pero dentro de él sintió que lo merecía.

Draco reaccionó por el y sacudió su varita con fuerza, estrellando a Harry contra uno de los lavabos y rompiendo este en mil pedazos.

Susie entró en el baño corriendo, parecía sofocada y abrió los ojos hasta el imposible cuando vio a Harry sangrando de una ceja tirado en el suelo. Ella también sacó su varita y apuntó al rubio.

- baja la varita, Draco- dijo muy segura

- Vamos Susie-bee, ¿acaso piensas que das miedo a alguien así?

- ¡Petrificus totalus!

El rubio calló al suelo paralizado, y Susie aprovechó para correr hacía Harry, que se intentaba incorporar. Ron le imitó.

- Vamos Harry, esa herida tiene mala pinta…

Harry dirigió una ultima mirada de odio al pelirrojo y apoyándose en su amiga caminó hacía la salida.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amiguita sea una sangre sucia, Potter - declaró intentando sonar seguro, ante la mirada inmóvil de Draco

- No - sentenció Harry - solo tienes la culpa de haberla confundido y de haberla hecho creer que podías ser un buen hombre.

Y sin decir nada más salió del baño. Ron sacó su varita y murmuró el contrahechizo, liberando a Malfoy de su inmovilidad.

- ¿A que ha venido eso?- preguntó sin comprender nada

- No lo sé -mintió Ron - ni idea.

- Vamos, pasa, es tu turno - ordenó la voz fría de Tonks, empujando a Hermione a una sala oscura y fría.

- Por favor Tonks, tu no quieres hacer esto -suplicó Hermione

La bruja respondió con una sonrisa burlona y agitando su varita encadenó a Hermione a la silla que había en el centro de la sala.

- Vamos a pasar juntas un rato muy agradable, sangre sucia. Más te vale cooperar.

- Tonks, por favor… tu padre es como yo, tienes que soltarme

Esta información hirió a Tonks como una punta de flecha que sin dudarlo apuntó a Hermione con su varita y murmuró el primer crucio de la noche.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar a ese desgraciado, sangre sucia? ¿Cómo? Yo misma maté a mi padre cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, con esta misma varita, así que no dudes que haré lo mismo contigo si me sacas de mis casillas

Hermione palideció un poco más y sintió las ganas de vomitar en su garganta. Aún notaba como temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo por la maldición.

- Tranquila preciosa, vamos a pasar una noche muy divertida llena de colorido.- se burló.

Apuntándola con su varita, hizo estremecer de nuevo el cuerpo de la castaña que gritó pensando que sus cuerdas vocales no tardarían en desgarrarse.

Y rezó y cerró los ojos intentando que el dolor se aliviase de esa forma. Y sin que lo hubiese imaginado en un millón de años en la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados vislumbró unos ojos azules profundos que sin saber muy bien porque la reconfortaron unos instantes.

Iba a ser una noche larga y dolorosa, y aún así no pudo evitar preguntarse si Ron en esos momentos estaría besando a Lavender.


	11. Confesiones

Capitulo 11: Confesiones

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, apenas podía controlar las lágrimas que caían en cascada de sus ojos castaños, el color de su piel se perdía lentamente volviéndose cada vez más pálido. Los hechizos que provocaban el sufrimiento de Hermione resonaban contra la pared. Tonks aprovechaba los escasos instantes en que la muchacha gemía muy dolorida para burlarse de ella. La noche le había parecido demasiado corta, pero la había disfrutado, por eso no puedo evitar soltar una nueva carcajada cuando dos magos entraron en la estancia y la hicieron una seña con la cabeza, declarando que debía marcharse, que la noche de tortura ya había terminado. Ambos magos se acercaron hacía Hermione, que se encontraba desvanecida, con un movimiento de varita elevaron su cuerpo y la guiaron hacía una nueva sala, donde la tiraron contra el suelo sin miramientos.

El más bajo de los magos miró el techo de ese nuevo cuarto y sonrió al ver a un dementor sobrevolando la estancia

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - declaró segura la voz de Peter Pettrigrew

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, ambos salieron de la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar la puerta con un candado mágico

.

Hermione pestañeo. El golpe contra el suelo la había devuelto la conciencia, y hubiese preferido que no hubiese sido así. Se llevó involuntariamente una mano a la cabeza, y comprobó que estaba sangrando. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía destrozada por fuera y por dentro, había perdido la noción de cuantas horas llevaba encerrada en esa sala con ese monstruo de Tonks. Ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche. En ese cuarto no había ventanas. Estaba rodeada de piedra, ni siquiera pudo adivinar donde se encontraba la puerta, esta se había fundido con la pared.

Se pasó una mano por el desnudo brazo, intentando darse calor, tenía mucho frió, y ese pequeño vestido rasgado, que anteriormente había sido hermoso no ayudaba precisamente a que el calor se mantuviese en su cuerpo.

De pronto sintió una sacudida que recordaba haber sentido hacia bastante tiempo, pero que sabía que jamás podría olvidarla. La soledad y la tristeza se apoderaron de su corazón, lentamente y abriéndose pasó casi exponencialmente. Sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, no tenía ninguna duda, pero aún así, levantó la cabeza para poder cerciorarse de que sus sospechas eran del todo certeras.

Fue tan solo un segundo, pero Hermione pudo reconocer perfectamente la figura del dementor planeando sobre su cuerpo, como un buitre carroñero visualizando comida fácil. Y entonces, cuando notó que ella lo miraba fijamente cayó en picado con el objetivo de absorber toda emoción de la castaña y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar y cerrar los ojos fuertemente esperando hallar en esa oscuridad un refugio que la protegiese de ese ser, pero por desgracia no lo encontró.

El chillido se clavó en sus oídos provocando que Ron se despertase de golpe, sobresaltado. Abrió la boca intentando obtener grandes cantidades de oxigeno, que paliasen su sensación de ahogamiento. Había sentido el frío de los dementotes en su propia piel y ahora no podía dejar de tiritar.

Se incorporó de la cama y a oscuras intentó alcanzar las zapatillas de tela que había depositado bajo la cama antes de acostarse. Sin embargo cesó en su búsqueda poco después de empezarla y salió corriendo del dormitorio, hacía el baño más cercano. Vomito. Y a pesar de vaciar su estomago siguió sintiendo las nauseas. Sabía que solamente el chocolate le haría sentir mejor, pero no podía salir de la sala común y arriesgarse a que la señora Figg, conserje del castillo le pillase.

Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y la utilizó para aclararse la boca y eliminar el sabor amargo que ahora sentía. Repitió el procedimiento un par de veces más y después bebió la fría agua en sorbos muy pequeños.

Su piel seguía erizada del frío y en su corazón todavía seguía presente ese sentimiento de tristeza incurable. No pudo evitarlo, recordó aquello que hace muchos años se prometió olvidar. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y mojándose el cuello decidió volver al dormitorio.

Entró sigiloso, Draco seguía durmiendo a pierna suela, no había notado su ausencia aparentemente, pero en cuanto Ron se tapó con sus mantas, el rubio abrió los ojos. Tragó saliva y se preocupo un poco más por su amigo.

Ron se giró entre las sabanas intentando encontrar la postura adecuada para dormir. Estaba cansado, y ese sentimiento de frío poco a poco desaparecía a la vez que sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente, cayendo pro segunda vez consecutiva en esa noche en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero no encontró el reposo y en su mente se volvieron a dibujar las imágenes del sueño, para sumergirle de nuevo en esa historia que se prometió olvidar hace tantos años.

_Dos niños pequeños._

- _No debimos escaparnos_

- _¿desde cuando eres un gallina?_

- _No me gusta este lugar_

_Y de nuevo la voz de ese hombre:_

- _Vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?_

- _CORRE RON, CORREEEE_

Y el pelirrojo se volvió a despertar bruscamente, esta vez con gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

En la ventana, la salida del sol declaraba que un nuevo día había comenzado.

Susie había pasado la noche en vela, la cama vacía de Hermione le torturaba terriblemente. Era su mejor amiga desde hacia tantos años, y a pesar de que hacía semanas estaba rara, con eso de que ella no pertenecía a esta realidad, Susie la quería muchísimo. No entendía muchas veces lo que pasaba por su mente, igual que no entendía porque tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en Ron.

La cama hecha de la castaña lloraba en silencia la ausencia de su dueña, y Susie sintió un escalofrío al imaginar a su amiga rodeada de dementotes. Se vistió con prisa, con el cerebro pensando a mil por hora. Ella no era la de las ideas asombrosas, ni la del ingenio más desarrollado, esa era Hermione, y ahora ella no estaba, y Susie no podía dejar de culparse por no haber podido hacer nada por mantener a su amiga a su lado.

Bajo distraída, aborta en sus pensamientos al gran comedor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Harry corría hacia ella hasta que él la agarró de la mano, para evitar que siguiese avanzando. Dentro de su tristeza notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Ese Potter la había robado irremediablemente el corazón.

Lo tengo

La muchacha miró profundamente en los ojos verdes del moreno y no supo descifrar el brillo que había en estos.

- ¿A que te refieres, Harry?

Sé como sacar a Hermione de allí

Los ojos de Susie casi se salieron de sus orbitas de la sorpresa. Podía haber esperado muchas cosas, pero eso no.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Como?

Te espero a las 5 en los aseos de chicas del segundo piso. He comprado a Peeves para que nos mantenga esos baños desocupados.

No dijo nada más, salió corriendo y Susie no pudo más que seguirle con la mirada.

Ron untaba con delicadeza una tostada, se estaba tomando un tiempo innecesario, y Draco frunció el ceño observándole. Ver a su amigo como un alma en pena le sacaba de quicio, sobre todo porque sabía que era por cosas que no le había contado.

Veo que esa tostada es realmente interesante - declaró malhumorado

El pelirrojo le miró y abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero los ojos de Draco mostraban lo enfurecido que estaba, y sencillamente omitió las palabras y se introdujo la tostada en la boca.

Draco no podía soportar que alguien le ignorase, él era superior a todas esas tonterías, y Ron era su amigo de toda la vida, no entendía desde que preciso momento habían dejado de ser confidentes.

- ¿vas a contarme de una maldita vez lo que te ocurre? - preguntó quitándole la tostada de la mano y tirándola al suelo.

¿de que vas, Malfoy?- respondió Ron furioso

El rubio le miró muy sorprendido, Ron jamás se había dirigido a él por su apellido, ni siquiera aquella vez que se enfadaron por una chica.

¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Ron miró a su amigo consciente de que algo se había roto entre ellos, y no sabía cuando había sido. Cerró los ojos unos instantes e intento echarle las culpas a ese secreto que llevaba guardando demasiados años, incluso intento que la culpa recayese en Hermione, pero Ron sabía que si se había alejado de pronto de su amigo tan solo había sido por su culpa, por no ser capaz de confesarle lo que sentía, por no poder aceptar lo que su corazón le chillaba.

Draco no pudo aguantar tanto silencio, se levantó de la mesa y caminó fuera del gran comedor, chocándose con Harry Potter, que también salía de forma despistada.

Susie tuvo cuidado de que nadie la siguiese cuando entró en los lavabos del segundo piso. Dentro olía verdaderamente mal y la muchacha pensó que una de las cañerías se habría atrancado. Caminó hacía los lavabos y se encontró con Harry, sentado en el suelo frente a un caldero.

¿Pero que…?

Harry la sonrió mientras removía el contenido pestilente del caldero.

- Es la primera parte de nuestro plan, Susie

- Perdóname Harry, pero no entiendo absolutamente nada… esa poción no es…

- Poción multijugos, si

- ¿Cómo has conseguido los ingredientes?

- Bueno… la verdad es que conozco a un tío que los pasa ilegalmente… Y bueno, me ha dado la poción prácticamente hecha, solo quedaba añadir dos tonterías… mañana estará lista. Oliver Wood, no sé si lo conoces…

Susie negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado del moreno.

- ¿Y tu plan es?- preguntó observando como explotaban las burbujas que se formaban en la poción.

- Bueno… Azkaban es una prisión, y para entrar pues lo tenemos un poco complicado… por no decir que demasiado

- Desde luego, pero… ¿Acaso quieres que suplantemos a alguien del ministerio para entrar?

- No, por lo que sé, en Azkaban las medidas de seguridad son muy grandes

- ¿Y entonces a quien pretendes sustituir?

Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un frasquito de cristel, con un pelo rubio platino dentro.

¿Malfoy?

El moreno asintió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora si que me he perdido, Harry?

- Es muy sencillo, el padre de Lavender Brown es uno de los técnicos de seguridad especial de la prisión, él debe tener planos de Azkaban

- Harry… el padre de Lavender no vive en Hogwarts…

- Pero si Draco le pidiese el favor a su amiga de que le consiguiese los planos…

- ¿Exactamente para que? Harry, de verdad, entiendo tus ganas de liberar a Hermione, yo también tengo muchas ganas, pero este plan tiene lagunas muy serias.

- Tenemos que intentarlo, Susie, Lavender es tonta rematada, no tiene porque sospechar nada

- ¿Y crees que su padre le daría los planos así como así? ¡Un momento!

Harry observó la reacción de Susie, que casi había saltado del sitio.

- Weasley… Ron… Lavender esta loca por él, haría cualquier cosa que quisiera él, incluso robarle los mapas a su padre sin que este se enterase

- ¿Sugieres que nos hagamos pasar por Ron?

- Creo que tendríamos más posibilidades de éxito así. Ella esta enamorada de Ron hasta las cejas, todo Hogwarts lo sabe…

- ¿Y como conseguimos un pelo de Ron?

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el de Draco? -respondió Susie mirándole fijamente

- Me choque con él en el gran comedor y por casualidad uno de sus pelos quedo pegado en mi túnica.

- Creo que después de todo tendrás que convertirte e Draco, puedes entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y así coger un pelo del peine de Ron- aclaró Susie olisqueando un poco la poción.

- Eres un genio, Susie - aclaró Harry abrazándola con fuerza

Susie cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto, dudaba de los sentimientos de Harry respecto a Hermione, pero se sentía feliz ante esas pequeñas muestras de cariño.

- Vamos a sacarla de allí, Harry, ya lo veras

- Ojala nos hubiésemos hecho amigos antes- declaró el moreno sonriéndola

La muchacha se ruborizó y asintió. Se miraron profundamente a los ojos y comprendieron la difícil misión en la que se estaban embarcando

Las ojeras de Harry revelaban que no había pegado un ojo esa noche, pero en su cara había una sonrisa de confianza. Se sentía feliz dentro de la preocupación por Hermione. Susie se había colado en la lavandería muy temprano, y tenía unas túnicas y complementos propios de un slytherin.

Harry se abrochaba los botones de la camisa ante la mirada atenta de la chica. Harry se sintió cohibido y emitió una tosecita, que provocó que la muchacha saliese de su embobamiento, poniéndose notablemente colorada.

- ¿Recuerdas bien lo que tienes que hacer? - preguntó Harry intentando obviar lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes

- Si, no hace falta que lo repitas más. Yo me encargo de Draco… del real.

- ¿Seguro que tienes un plan?

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo, con mantenerle alejado de la sala común nos vale. Puedo decir que la profesora Trelawney le buscaba por su último examen, así tendrá que ir hasta una de las torres.

El moreno asintió mientras sus manos intentaban fallidamente hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Susie sonrió y se acercó más a él extendiendo una mano, para que Harry le diese la corbata.

Ya lo hago yo - dijo ella recibiendo lo que pedía.

Se puso de puntilla, rodeó el cuello de Harry con la prenda y hábilmente comenzó a realizar un nudo perfecto. Estaba más cerca que nunca y Harry podía hasta contar sus pestañas. Tras terminar de hacer el nudo, Susie acarició la longitud de la corbata, para eliminar las arrugas y Harry sintió una sensación de vértigo.

Estas guapo - musitó ella

Harry abrió la boca, intentado responder, pero Susie temiendo haber metido la pata, intento salirse por la tangente:

el verde de Slytherin pega con tus ojos

El muchacho la sonrió y prefirió quedarse callado. Normalmente no era demasiado hábil con esas cosas del amor, pero por instantes pensaba que Susie sentía algo por él… y él no la correspondía…

La situación se había vuelto tensa, por lo que Harry optó por coger un cazo y verter parte de la poción en un vaso. Después, sacó el pelo de Draco y lo sumergió en la poción, que adoptó una apariencia fangosa.

Recuerda que tienes una hora - murmuró Susie evitando mirarle fijamente a los ojos

Harry se llevó el vaso a los labios y temió vomitar, se tapó la nariz y tragó todo el contenido del vaso, sin pensarlo, temiendo echarse atrás.

Y a continuación sintió que su cuerpo se estiraba, que las gafas le molestaban y que su forma corporal cambiaba. Susie le miraba asombrada, y cuando el nuevo cuerpo de Harry dejó de cambiar soltó un gritito.

- Eres igual - declaró - nadie podría decir que eres falso

El moreno corrió al espejo del lavabo y se quedó asombrado, había estudiado teóricamente los efectos de la poción, pero sin duda era mucho mejor experimentarlos en su propio cuerpo. Era un clon perfecto de Malfoy.

Date prisa - sugirió Susie - el tiempo es oro. Me voy a cumplir mi parte.

Estaba decidida, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Malfoy para darle una oportunidad a Harry, y sobre todo a Hermione.

Harry salió del lavabo y comenzó a andar hacía el gran comedor, varios muchachos le saludaron con la mano, y él respondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que debía evitar charlar con la gente, pues en esa situación tendría más posibilidades de ser pillado.

Conocía la ubicación de la sala común de Slytherin, pero aun no sabía como haría para averiguar la contraseña. Siguió caminando decidido rezando por encontrar a alguien que también quisiese entrar en la sala común.

Las mazmorras le parecieron terriblemente frías, y estaban vacías. Harry se acercó a una pared de aspecto húmedo y se detuvo. Ahora era justo el momento en el que tenía que decir la contraseña, que obviamente desconocía.

Ey Draco

Harry buscó al dueño de la voz y observó a Vincent Crabbe caminando hacía él con una sonrisa bobalicona.

¿Qué haces aquí parado? - preguntó inocentemente

El moreno (ahora rubio) pensó a mil por hora y entonces la respuesta a esa pregunta surgió de sus labios repentinamente.

¿Por qué no te metes en tus cosas, Crabbe?

El slytherin agachó la mirada y musitó una disculpa, aparentemente estaba acostumbrado a que Draco le tratase así. Sin mirar de nuevo a su amigo, Crabbe dijo la contraseña "Riddle" y se abrió una puerta camuflada. Harry no podía creer la suerte que tenía, caminó tras Crabbe y entró en una sala larga, subterránea decorada de verde. Una enorme chimenea ambientaba la sala, que era realmente calida a pesar de la apariencia.

Crabbe subió por una escalera y Harry le siguió. Para su suerte, en las puertas había placas con los nombres de los poseedores de esos cuartos. En la segunda puerta a la izquierda rezaba el nombre "Draco Malfoy", justo encima del de "Ronald Weasley".

Sin dudar giró el pomo y entró en el dormitorio. Había dos camas adoseladas, y junto a cada una de ellas un escritorio, lleno de papeles y al otro lado una mesita. Harry supo rápidamente cual era la cama de Draco y cual la de Ron. La del pelirrojo era la de la que estaba más pegada a la ventana, tenía la pared cubierta de postres de los Chudley Cannons, el equipo que había ganado la liga los últimos cinco años, la pared de Draco por el contrario estaba cubierta con fotos de Ginny Weasley y el mismo. Harry se acercó distraído y observó las fotos con delicadeza. Ella era hermosa, no entendía como podía tenerla tan idealizada, sentía que la quería con toda su alma, pero también sabía que ella no le correspondía con la misma intensidad. La había besado una sola vez, hacía ya tantas semanas que parecía que solo había sido un sueño. Desde entonces ella le hacia el vacío, le ignoraba totalmente ya ni siquiera se burlaba de él y en esas fotos, Harry creyó encontrar la razón. Ella amaba a Draco. Sonreía radiante en todas las fotografías y le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba al rubio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Harry se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente, observando como el pelirrojo Weasley entraba con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Tenía el pelo mojado y la espalda cubierta de gotas.

Ron miró al que creía su amigo y se acercó a él. Lo había pensado demasiado y había llegado a la conclusión de que debía confiar en su amigo, contarle todo lo que pasaba… todo excepto esas pesadillas que llevaba años sufriendo… ese era el gran secreto de los Weasley… pero lo de Hermione… eso era diferente. Podía contárselo. Draco le entendería, y le ayudaría a superar esa fase, porque es lo que era. Le gustaba porque no podía tenerla, deseaba besarla porque era lo prohibido nada más. O eso es lo que intentaba hacerse creer.

Draco… yo… siento lo de esta mañana.

Harry se quedó a cuadros. Ron era quien mejor conocía a Draco, tenía que medir con sumo cuidado sus palabras, sino se descubriría.

- Te pasaste - aseguró frunciendo el ceño

- No estoy pasando un buen momento… estoy rayado por muchas cosas y bueno… creía poder solucionarlo solo… pero no puedo hacerlo

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? - preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos

- No es eso… claro que confío… eres mi mejor amigo… pero me da vergüenza que me pase lo que me pasa

El clon de Draco se acercó a Ron y apoyó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

- Claro que lo prometo - aseguró Harry que de verdad estaba deseando conocer ese secreto de Ron

- Sé que lo has notado… aunque no dijeses nada -aseguró Ron revoloteándose el pelo - y sé que es una asquerosa sangre sucia… pero no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado, asustado e incapaz de dar crédito. ¿Qué Ron había dicho que? Al parecer el pelirrojo se tomó la actitud de Harry como la que en verdad hubiese tomado Draco, por lo que se giró y musitó.

- Sé que no esta bien, y estoy luchando por sacármela de la cabeza, lo juro…

- ¿Qué te gusta Hermione?- preguntó incapaz de disimular

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y asintió.

- Si bueno… no… eso creo… estoy seguro que es solo un capricho porque no la puedo tener pero…

- ¿Qué te gusta Hermione? - repitió Harry en estado de shock, incluso había olvidado porque estaba en esa sala

- Deja de decirlo - dijo Ron enfadándose - no, no me gusta… es solo que… me la quería tirar pero se la llevaron antes de que pudiese hacerlo, si… eso es lo que me ocurre

Harry sintió que su vista se nublaba un poco y supo que el efecto de la poción multijugos estaba llegando a su final. Tenía que marcharse cuanto antes. Se acercó a Ron y disimuladamente le revolvió el pelo, quedándose una de sus hebras pelirrojas en la mano.

Menudo idiota - dijo Harry

Ron le miró en silencio.

Hermione nunca se acostaría con alguien como tú - dijo las palabras sin pensar y al ver la reacción de Ron, supo que estaba a escasos centímetros de cagarla.

Se giró y salió del dormitorio con prisa, Ron estuvo tentado a seguirle, pero entonces recordó que estaba vestido tan solo con una toalla. Draco había dejado la puerta abierta, y Ron se acercó a cerrarla malhumorado y pensando en la ultima frase que le había dedicado su amigo. Y entonces lo vio. Un papel de pergamino doblado yacía en el suelo, se agachó y lo recogió. Lo desdobló con cuidado y leyó.

_"Espero que el uniforme sea de tu talla._

_Mucha suerte con la misión, Harry._

_Eres muy importante para mi."_

Ron sonrió maliciosamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la nota que Susie había escrito a Harry Potter, la verdadera persona a la que le había confesado sus sentimientos por Hermione.


	12. Una de Weasley

Capitulo 12 Una de Weasley

Harry salió de la sala común de Slytherin, se encontraba realmente enfadado, tenía los puños apretados con tantisima fuerza que las yemas de sus dedos se habían vuelto blancas. Caminaba muy deprisa, si darse cuenta de que la poción multijugos poco a poco le estaba devolviendo a su forma original. Ese maldito Weasley, se había encargado de coquetear con Hermione tan solo para tirársela y luego reírse de ella… y a saber que más atrocidades. No podía salir nada bueno de él, era un completo desgraciado que tan solo se preocupaba por su caché y su estupida vida sexual.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuanta de cómo una chica con larga cabellera pelirroja aparecía en un extremo del corredor y al verle, comenzó a caminar hacía él.

- Harry - le llamó. El moreno levantó la mirada y se fijó en la pelirroja.- ¿Dónde están tus gafas?

El moreno parpadeó y se dio cuanta de lo poco que veía, definitivamente la poción multijugos había desaparecido de su organismo devolviéndole su "querida" miopía. Había sido muy arriesgado no esconderse tras salir de la sala común de Slytherin, pero por suerte nadie le había visto en el periodo de transformación.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las gafas de montura redonda para colocárselas sobre el tabique nasal, pudiendo de esta manera ver con claridad a Ginny.

- Necesito hablar contigo - repuso esta bajando la mirada como si estuviese avergonzada por algo - he estado muy liada estos últimos días… y el baile no ayudo precisamente…

Harry la miró con los ojos vacíos, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, tantas que incluso se había llegado a olvidar de los celos que había sentido durante la noche del baile, cuando la vio con Malfoy. Y precisamente ahora le ocurría lo mismo, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera era capaz de comprender todas las palabras que la muchacha acababa de decir.

- Lo siento Ginny, tengo prisa…- aseguró mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Ginny sintió un escalofrió ante esa mirada, pero sin decir nada más, Harry siguió avanzando, dejándola con la boca abierta. No comprendía desde cuando Harry Potter le parecía tan misterioso, y no recordaba desde cuando pensaba que ese deje misterioso le hacía tan terriblemente sexy.

Le siguió observando hasta el final del corredor, donde de pronto apareció Susie con los ojos brillantes y la cara llena de preocupación. Al ver a Harry se tiró a sus brazos y este le correspondió al abrazo. La pelirroja sintió una punzada de dolor en el estomago, pero aun así no apartó la mirada, y se sintió aún más vacía cuando ambos se retiraron de ese corredor sin tan siquiera volver la vista atrás.

Susie seguía aterrorizada mientras Harry y ella caminaban sin ninguna dirección. Entre lágrimas le había confesado tras tirarse a sus brazos que no había sido capaz de retener a Draco, y que este la había lanzado una maldición de mocomurcielagos en venganza a lo ocurrido días atrás en el aseo. El moreno la abrazó intentando calmarla pero no había podido conseguirlo. Susie parecía totalmente ausente y Harry intentándola tranquilizar un poco más la agarró de la mano. Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes y Harry la sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el moreno pudo sentir como poco a poco ella dejaba de temblar. Observaron que en el pasillo en el que se encontraban había un banco vació, así que se dirigieron a él y se sentaron.

Susie observaba con ansia el pelo pelirrojo de Ron, mientras su amigo le contaba lo acontecido en la sala común de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué quiere acostarse con Hermione? - soltó Susie asombrada.

- ¿No te parece increíble? - preguntó Harry limpiándose las gafas con la manga de la túnica - ese estúpido sangre limpia es capaz de lo que sea con tal de llevarse a alguien a la cama… pero aún así jamás pensé que fuese capaz de llegar tan lejos…

- Sabía que a Hermione le pasaban cosas con él… - confesó mirando los ojos verdes de Harry - pero nunca pensé que fuese todo tan frío y superficial… ¿crees que se han llegado a acostar? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta

- No, seguro que no. - aseguró Harry - Weasley dijo que no podía sacársela de la cabeza porque no se la había tirado…

Susie suspiró.

- No debiste decirle esas cosas a Ron… no creo que Draco frecuente el llamarle idiota… - riñó severamente Susie girando el pelo de Ron para verlo desde otro ángulo.

- No pude evitarlo…- se excusó el moreno - si hubieses estado en mi situación, tú también lo habrías hecho… no le escuchaste como hablaba de Hermione… como si fuese un objeto… como si fuese…

- ¿te gusta? - cortó Susie mirando fijamente el suelo.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Harry mirándola extrañado - ¿de que hablas?

- De si te gusta Hermione… yo lo entendería, ella es tan guapa y especial…

- No me gusta Hermione - sentenció Harry - no de esa forma al menos… ella es mi amiga… mi primera amiga… me acuerdo de la primera vez que me hablo… fue todo tan raro, con esas paranoias… pero yo a pesar de no crearla necesitaba ese contacto con la gente… ella me ayudo entonces, y yo ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en como ayudarla…

La chica asintió y respiró aliviada, no creía haber soportado que Harry le hubiese dado una respuesta afirmativa. Tras las palabras de Harry el silencio les rodeó haciéndoles sentir notablemente incómodos. Por tanto, Susie intento sutilmente cambiar de tema.

- Harry… las vacaciones de navidad están al caer… ¿Cuándo piensas volver a entrar en Slytherin?

- Buff… buena pregunta…

Ron se abrochaba el botón del pantalón cuando la puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir. Se giró mientras se colocaba la blanca camisa y comenzaba a abotonársela. Él autentico Draco se le quedó mirando con cara contrariada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Ron

- Vaya… ya te dignas a tener un tono afable… - acusó el rubio

- Al contrario que tú - aseguró el pelirrojo cogiendo la corbata verde. - tengo prisa, así que habla ahora o calla para siempre.

Draco le miró con la boca abierta. Si hasta hacia horas Ron estaba decaído y visiblemente distraído ahora parecía estar más animado que nunca. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara y los ojos le brillaban de una forma extraña.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Ron?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Desde hace cuanto te has vuelto un completo desconocido?

El pelirrojo no contestó, borró la sonrisa un segundo y cogió la capa, para abrigarse del frío.

- Soy el mismo de siempre… tan solo que tengo cosas que hacer… proyectos en mente…

- ¿y desde cuando todo lo que te rodea es un secreto? ¿Y desde cuando has dejado de lado a tus amigos?

- No creo que seas el más indicado para darme lecciones, Draco… ¿o te recuerdo como me entere de lo tuyo con mi hermana?

Draco cerró los ojos, eso había sido un golpe sucio. Si no le contó a Ron que estaba con Ginny aquella vez fue precisamente porque no sabía como hacerlo. El rubio estaba a punto de preguntar que era lo que no podía contarle cuando Ron volvió a hablar.

- Lo siento Draco, te repito que tengo asuntos importantes entre manos, me gustaría contártelos, de verdad.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces?

Ron respiró con calma, hasta hacia escasos veinte minutos había estado dispuesto a contarle todo a Draco, pero ahora sabía que no podía. Ni siquiera Potter había sido capaz de entenderlo, mucho menos lo entendería Draco, que consideraba tan importante el estatus de sangre… tan importante como el propio Ron lo consideraba hacía semanas pero ahora todo lo que le rodeaba era un autentico lío que tenía nombre propio. Hermione.

- Nos vemos en la cena - susurró y salió del dormitorio, dejando a Draco solo.

Ginny se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común, su favorito. La cabeza realmente parecía que le iba a estallar. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry y a la vez no podía dejar de culparse por hacerlo. Ella quería a Draco, estaba convencida de ello. Le había querido desde siempre. Tan guapo, tan caballero, incluso le fascinaba cuando hacía el gamberro con su grupo de amigos, sin embargo de pronto algo había cambiado en Potter, no sabía el que, pero de ser invisible había pasado a ser alguien que atraía mucho a la menor de los Weasley. No sabía porque, si era tan solo atracción, o si era un sentimiento mayor, pero aun así sentía como que estaba engañando a Draco, y eso no podía perdonárselo.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza hasta ponérselos rojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano. Esa estupida Susie… primero en el baile y después dándose abracitos en el pasillo… ¿Acaso estarían juntos? Desechó la idea rápidamente, no era posible, Harry le había besado a ella… a una Weasley…y le había dicho que la quería… ¿Acaso había intentado jugar con ella? ¿Cómo venganza a todo lo que le habían hecho en el pasado? No sabía que pensar, solo quería chillar.

Observó a su hermano salir con rapidez de la sala común con el ceño fruncido, y suspiró. El otro gran debate de esos últimos días apareció en su mente. ¿Qué le ocurría a Ron? Cuanto más lo pensaba más le dolía la cabeza…

- Ginny… hola

La voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos, le miró y no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe al ver su cara. Tenía la mirada muy triste y la boca en una mueca que no supo descifrar que queria decir.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupada

Draco avanzó hacía ella y la estrechó con fuerza, haciendo que las mariposas dormidas en el estomago de Ginny despertasen de golpe. Ella correspondió el abrazo, intentado consolarle y darle apoyo. Draco resguardó su cara entre el cuello de la pelirroja y respiró profundamente su aroma a vainilla.

- He discutido con Ron- susurró - como jamás pensé que lo haría

- Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar acariciando los cabellos rubios de su chico.

- No lo sé… esta haciendo cosas raras… no sé lo ha dicho a nadie… no tengo idea de que puede tratarse… y se pasa los días como si fuésemos extraños… y hoy... me he sentido tan solo, Ginebra.

La pelirroja le acarició con afecto la pálida mejilla y Draco cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

- No sé que haría sin ti, pelirroja - musitó el rubio ronroneando cerca de la oreja de su chica.

Ginny se estremeció y las ganas de llorar se instauraron en su pecho. Si fuese valiente y sincera le diría a Draco la verdad, que dudaba, que de pronto había dejado de dar por hecho que su relación fuese a ser para siempre y que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, pero al verle tan indefenso tan solo pudo callarse y estrecharle aún más fuerte mientras una delicada lágrima perlada le recorría disimuladamente la mejilla.

Ron caminaba deprisa pro los corredores. El frío invernal de diciembre le helaba por dentro, deseo haberse quedado en la sala común, cerca de la chimenea, pero aun así siguió avanzando intentando encontrar a Potter.

Varias personas le saludaron por el camino, incluso Lavender intentó llamar su atención moviendo la mano con energía desde el extremo de un pasillo, pero él fingió no verla y continuó su trayectoria. Sabía donde quedaba la sala común de Gryffindor y esperaba encontrar a alguien por el camino que le ayudase a entrar, sin embargo no tuvo que llegar a ese extremo pues pronto vio al moreno sentado con Susie en uno de los bancos.

Se detuvo en seco y los observó durante unos instantes. Hablaban en bajito como haciéndose confidencias y ambos tenían el semblante muy serio. La sonrisa del pelirrojo se hizo más ancha y sin dudar caminó hacia la pareja.

- Por fin te encuentro Potter - soltó sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los dos.

Susie hizo un intento de ocultar el pelo del pelirrojo dentro de su puño, pero Harry le tocó con delicadeza el brazo. Esperaba que solo fuese un mal presentimiento, pero sentía que Ron les había descubierto.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el moreno desafiante mientras tragaba saliva

- Creo que soy yo quien debe hacer esa pregunta, ¿no te parece, Potter?- sentenció sonriente - nunca hubiese imaginado que tenías tantas ganas de ser mi amigo como para usurpar el puesto de uno que en verdad lo es.

Harry y Susie se miraron medio asustados medio preocupados, y por ello mismo no observaron la mueca de disgusto que había puesto Ron tras haber nombrado a Draco como un amigo verdadero. Un amigo en el que no confiaba y al que si seguía así perdería irremediablemente.

Susie fue la primera en retirar el contacto. No podía soportar ver los ojos verdes de Harry con tanta preocupación. Ron les había pillado, no sabía como, pero no podía salir nada bueno de todo eso.

- ¿Cómo…?... ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?- preguntó Harry mirándole fijamente

- Debes darle las gracias a tu querida Susie - aseguró Ron agradecido de que Potter le sacase de sus pensamientos. Miró a la morena y poniendo una sonrisa terriblemente seductora aclaró - la verdad es que eso de escribir notitas esta demasiado pasado…

- ¿de que estas hablando? - le interrumpió Harry poniéndose de pie

Ron metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un trozo de pergamino doblado que le tendió a Harry. Este lo desdobló con rapidez y leyó el contenido. Miró a Susie, medio enfadado medio aturdido y Ron soltó una risita.

- No sé que habrá visto en ti, Potter… en fin…

Susie enterró la cara en sus manos y sollozó en silencio. Estaba avergonzada. Ahora no solo Harry sabía lo que ella sentía, ese malvado Weasley también, y todo por no haber sido capaz de confesarle a Harry lo que sentía por él de frente.

El moreno la observó unos instantes y estuvo tentado a acercarse y consolarla, pero mirando a Ron fijamente decidió llegar al final del asunto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dudo que hayas venido aquí tan solo a decirnos que sabias todo. ¿Piensas decírselo a Bellatrix? ¿O al mismísimo Voldemort?

- No sería ni la mitad de divertido…- aclaró Ron sentándose en el banco junto a Susie- y tú deja de llorar, no hay nada menos sexy que ver a una chica derramando lágrimas innecesarias

- Déjala tranquila - le amenazó Harry señalándole con el dedo.

- Quiero que me cuentes porque entraste a Slytherin, y no me digas que tenías curiosidad, porque obviamente no me lo creeré.

- Puedes irte al infierno, Weasley - chilló Susie mirándole con ira - lárgate y vete con el cuento a la directora. Es tu palabra contra la nuestra.

- Que bonito - musitó Ron pasándose la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo aun más - la pena es que en este colegio mi palabra en realidad si que vale más que la vuestra

- Si dices algo - amenazó Susie- le contaremos a todo el mundo que estas enamorado de Hermione

Ante esa afirmación Ron palicedió. Olvidaba que le había confesado todas esas cosas a Harry y obviamente este había sabido leer entre líneas.

- No has perdido el tiempo en contarlo todo, Potter - dijo con ira

- En ningún momento la he dicho que estuvieses enamorado de Hermine - aclaró Harry con una sonrisa

El pelirrojo le miró y abrió más los ojos. Había ido buscando la verdad y sin embargo ahora estaba en manos de esos dos perdedores que le habían enredado entre las palabras. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y entonces lo vio. Un pelo pelirrojo brillante entre los dedos de Susie.

- Pretendías hacerte pasar por mi - aclaró casi horrorizado quitándole el pelo a Susie de golpe - ¿para que?- pero ni siquiera espero a que le contestasen - es todo por Granger…

Harry y Susie se miraron a los ojos, Ron ya sabía demasiado, pero tenían una baza a su favor, los aparentes sentimientos del muchacho hacia su amiga.

- No confió en ti, Weasley - sentenció Harry cruzándose de brazos - pero por alguna extraña razón Hermione veía en ti algo que nosotros no somos capaces…

Ron observó en silencio y por un momento Harry estuvo convencido de que a Ron le había conmovido esa afirmación acerca de Hermione, sin embargo un segundo después el pelirrojo tenía el mismo semblante chulo y serio de siempre.

- No intentes obtener demasiado información - soltó Susie aun a la defensiva - ni que tuvieras interés en ayudarnos…

- ¿Y si realmente lo tuviera?

Las palabras se escaparon de la boca del pelirrojo, que se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Nos ayudarías? - preguntó incrédula Susie

- A vosotros no - aseguró Ron de forma solemne - a Granger

- Puede que después de todo Hermione no se haya equivocado totalmente contigo - dijo Harry con media sonrisa - si tan de fiar eres, y como supongo que eres consciente de que no somos tontos, te pido que hagas una promesa increbrantable, jurando silencio ante todo lo que hoy te contemos.

Ron le miró en silencio y asintió.

Y mientras la promesa tenía lugar, Susie no pudo dejar de pensar que si se lo hubiesen contado jamás habría creído lo que Ron Weasley estaba a punto de hacer.


	13. Fred

13. Fred

El final de las clases llegó tras una hora interminable de pociones que Gryffindor compartió con Slytherin. La profesora Vector no les dio permiso para retirarse del aula hasta que revisó una a una cada poción que los alumnos habían elaborado. Harry, que estaba sentado en la última fila pudo ver como la profesora felicitaba y otorgaba 20 puntos a Ron por el gran trabajo realizado, y este, lejos de sonreír o chulearse como habría sido propio en él, se limito a asentir y recoger sus cosas.

Durante la última semana Harry no había vuelto a hablar con Ron. Ambos sabían que llamaría demasiado la atención que les viesen juntos y tampoco sería mentira decir que ninguno disfrutada de la compañía del otro.

Susie aguardaba a la salida de las mazmorras, y Harry se sorprendió de que le estuviese esperando. Durante la última semana había estado muy distante y había rehusado a hablar con Harry sobre la nota que Ron había encontrado. Este lo había intentado, torpemente, pero no había sido capaz de que la chica permaneciese más de dos minutos a su lado.

Por su parte, Harry no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Susie, en su mente, la idea de darse una oportunidad crecía por momentos, pero en su corazón anidaba cierta pelirroja que últimamente había vuelto a ser una insoportable cada vez que se cruzaba con él.

- Hola - saludó Harry mirando a la chica de frente

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía el gran comedor. El silencio se hacía incomodo, pero Harry se sentía incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Confías en él? -susurró ella con voz temblorosa

- Hizo una promesa inquebrantable… si no quisiese ayudarnos no la habría hecho.

- Lo sé… es solo que… se me hace demasiado raro.

- Es nuestra mejor oportunidad para conseguir sacar a Hermione de allí, Susie - declaró Harry deteniéndose de golpe

Susie se detuvo a su lado y asintió.

- Todo depende de él, ahora - aseguró el moreno poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica intentando transmitirla algo de tranqulidad - aunque nos cueste tenemos que confiar en él.

La muchacha asintió de nuevo y emitiendo una débil sonrisa reanudó su caminó hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras Harry la seguía con la mirada.

El moreno caminó hacía la mesa de su propia casa, y una vez allí se dejó caer sobre el asiento, a la vez que servia un poco de zumo de calabaza en su copa. Bebió de un solo trago todo el contenido y volvió a llenar la copa. Lejos de allí, en la mesa de Slytherin, Ron Weasley le miraba a los ojos. Harry le devolvió la mirada, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza sutil, que solo fue percibido por el pelirrojo. Este, le devolvió el gesto. La pelota estaba en el tejado de Ron en esos momentos y como bien le había dicho Harry a Susie todo dependía del que días antes había sido su gran enemigo.

A Ron siempre le habían gustado los viajes en el expreso de Hogwarts, sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Sentado en el asiento cercano a la ventana, se había perdido mirando el paisaje frío de los campos. A su lado, Draco, Crabbe, Ginny y Lavender jugaban a lo que parecía una partida de snap explosivos, pero él ni siquiera les prestó atención.

No sabía como había llegado a esa situación, desde cuando estaba dispuesto a arriesgar tantas cosas por alguien, y más todavía cuando ese alguien había sido hasta hacia poco uno de sus motivos de burla favorito. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba por su mente, pero aun menos entendía lo que pasaba por su corazón.

- Vamos Ron - dijo Ginny mientras preparaba las fichas para comenzar una nueva partida - apuntante a esta ronda. Lo pasaremos bien.

- Paso - declaró el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana - además, ya no tardaremos en llegar al King's Cross.

- Me estoy cansando de esta actitud - espetó Ginny mirando a Ron y después mirando hacía Draco - si tenéis problemas entre vosotros deberíais hablarlos y solucionarlos… esta situación es insostenible.

- No hay ningún problema- dijo Ron arrastrando las palabras - es solo que…

- Que pasas de nosotros - terminó Draco la frase - pensé que la cosa no podía ir a peor, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Si hasta Crabbe se ha dado cuenta de que te ocurre algo y ya sabes lo cortito que es.

Crabbe asintió dando a entender que era cierto y no aparentó molestarse por las palabras de Draco.

- Estoy saturado - aclaró Ron mirando a los ojos a Draco - estas vacaciones me vendrán bien para desconectar…

- Oh Ron - susurró Lavender - tienes demasiado estrés encima… si me dejas yo podría darte un masaje para relajarte

Goyle abrió la boca asombrado de las palabras de Lavender, pero esta le ignoró y se acercó aun más a Ron, sentándose finalmente sobre las fuertes piernas de este.

- Sabes que me tienes para lo que tú necesites.

Ron no volvió a hablar, abrazó a la muchacha por la cintura y la estrechó con fuerza. Y ella pareció encantada con el detalle.

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, el tren frenó y tocó la bocina, declarando el final del trayecto. Los alumnos cogieron sus baúles y fueron saliendo poco a poco de sus respectivos vagones.

- ¿Me escribirás? - preguntó Lavender cogiendo a Ron de la mano con fuerza, esperanzada

- No - aseguró Ron sin dudar un segundo.

Lavender hizo un puchero y bajó la mirada. Intentó soltar la mano de Ron pero este lo impidió apretando la suya.

- No te escribiré, iré a verte

La chica sonrió complacida y sin dudarlo se tiró a los brazos del pelirrojo para besarle suavemente en los labios. Ron respondió físicamente el beso, pero en su mente no pudo evitar sentirse una mala persona… él… que jamás se había arrepentido de nada, que jamás había pensado en los demás, ahora se sentía una basura por estar utilizando los sentimientos de la chica. Se intentó consolar pensando que ella solo quería estar con él porque era popular, pero ni aun así encontró consuelo.

Cuando consiguió zafarse de los brazos de la muchacha caminó decidido hasta Draco, que intentaba deslizar su baúl hacía la salida.

- Ey Draco

El rubio le miró y estuvo tentando a marcharse sin contestarle, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se quedó quieto esperando al que había sido siempre su mejor amigo. Ron no dijo nada, solo se acercó más a él y le abrazó. Draco correspondió el abrazo amistoso que sintió como una declaración de paz. Se separaron lentamente.

- Después de las Navidades todo volverá a ser como antes - aseguró Ron

Draco no se atrevió a preguntar el porque tenían que esperar unas navidades. Tan solo quería recuperar a su amigo, por lo que asintió mientras en su mente y en su corazón esperaban que las palabras de Ron fuesen verdaderas.

Hacía más de veinte minutos que el andén había quedado vacío, y tan solo los dos pelirrojos Weasley permanecían en él. Ginny se había sentado sobre su baúl y había apoyado su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, en gesto aburrido, por su parte, Ron paseaba a lo largo del andén. No había ni rastro de ninguno de sus familiares.

- ¿Crees que tardaran mucho? - preguntó Ginny bostezando

- A saber - dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos - esto es el colmo… precisamente tenían que olvidarse hoy de que volvíamos a casa…

En ese instante, un hombre de avanzada edad, con poco pelo de color gris y muy alto y delgado se acercó a ellos. Llevaba puesto su uniforme oficial, y cuando quedó frente a los pelirrojos se inclinó haciéndoles una reverencia.

- ¿Frank? - preguntó Ginny asombrada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Señorita, sus padres me envían… ellos han tenido una comida importante…

- Pero dijeron que vendrían exclusivamente a buscarnos - se quejó Ron

- Yo solo cumplo ordenes, señor.

Ron caminó enfadado hacía la salida del anden, y Ginny incorporándose le siguió. Ron no diría nada más, pero Ginny sabía que sus padres le habían vuelto a decepcionar. Detrás de ellos, Frank suspiró. Tenía que cargar con dos pesados baúles hasta el coche.

El viaje hacía la mansión Weasley fue muy tranquilo. El viejo Frank miró varias veces por el retrovisor intentando descifrar la mirada perdida que tenía el joven Weasley. Era un muchacho especial, lo había sabido desde siempre, y ahora, después de los meses de otoño sin verle sabía que algo había cambiado en su joven amo. Al contrario que este, Ginevra leía divertida una revista de moda que tenía en la portada al prestigioso Gilderoy Lockhart.

Cuando tras treinta minutos de viaje, la mansión apreció tras las colinas, Ginny pareció emocionarse, pero Ron frunció más el cejo.

Era un palacete de dos plantas, con amplios ventanales y rodeado de jardines inmensos. La pared, de color beige poseía en uno de sus laterales una enorme enredadera, que le había costado a Ron más de una discusión con su madre. Él amaba esa enredadera y casualmente esta terminaba en la ventana de su cuarto. Por su parte, para Molly Weasley esa planta era vulgar, y no apropiada para sus caras paredes. No obstante Ron se había salido con la suya.

La puerta principal era grande y de madera caoba. Justo en el medio había una enorme W, que se convertía en dos V cuando la puerta se abría.

Ginny salió corriendo del coche, pero Ron se demoró un poco más. Observó como el viejo Frank sacaba del maletero ambos baúles y los depositaba en el suelo, para después frotarse la espalda.

- ¿Te echo un cable? - preguntó el pelirrojo sin pensar realmente en el significado de esas palabras

Frank sonrió agradecido, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No mi señor, este es mi deber.

Las palabras se clavaron en Ron a fuego lento. Su deber… pero Frank era un anciano… ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de verlo antes? Frank no había envejecido en unos minutos…y durante años Ron no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo por ellos, jugándose su salud, esforzando su integridad física…

- No… yo… yo lo haré

- Mi señor, insisto - murmuró Frank sin mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo

Frank no se iba a dar por vencido, Ron lo sabía, por eso hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

- No quiero que un pobretón como tú, toque mi baúl

El chofer recibió esas palabras como un palazo en la cabeza. Agarró el baúl de Ginny y caminó hacía la puerta principal. Inmediatamente Ron se arrepintió de las palabras usadas, su intención solo había sido poder ayudarle, sin embargo había vuelto a herir a alguien con sus palabras.

Más malhumorado de lo que había estado hasta ahora, agarró su baúl y los arrastró hacía su hogar.

Cuando el reloj de cuco de la sala-comedor tocó las ocho, Ron bajó de su dormitorio para sentarse en la silla más cercana a la chimenea. Molly y Arthur había regresado por fin y se sentaban a ambos extremos de la mesa, presidiéndola. Ginny, frente a Ron escuchaba a su madre atenta.

- ¿Cómo fue el trimestre, Ronald? - preguntó Arthur mientras observaba a uno de sus sirvientes mientras le servía vino en la copa de cristal

- Bien… supongo - refunfuñó

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Molly mirándole fijamente - Bellatrix nos escribió felicitándonos por tus calificaciones, ¿acaso no estas contento?

- No es eso - aseguró Ron mirando desafiante a su madre con la mirada

- Ron esta enfadado porque no nos fuisteis a buscar - aclaró Ginny mientras cortaba su bistec

- Querrás decir, porque no fueron, otra vez más - matizó el joven pelirrojo

- Sabes que tenías cosas que hacer - dijo Arthur con paciencia - todos los lujos que tenéis no vienen de la nada, tengo trabajo

- Si, claro… además, cualquier cosa esta por encima de tus hijos - musitó dejándolo caer

- No te voy a permitir estas burlas, jovencito - dijo severa Molly - quiero una cena tranquila. Después de más de tres meses por fin podemos cenarlos cuatro, ¿no puede ser una velada agradable?

- Como desees, madre- murmuró el pelirrojo con rintintín

- Basta Ron - dijo Molly golpeando la mesa con la mano - si tan desagradable te parece cenar con nosotros, debiste quedarte en Hogwarts, como bien has hecho otros años.

Ron frunció los labios con fuerza. Y aguantó las ganas de derramar una lágrima. Era cierto. La relación con sus padres no era buena hacía demasiado tiempo, y por eso mismo él evitaba pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ellos, pero este año había tenido que ir a su hogar, por una causa que era superior incluso a su orgullo.

- ¿Desde cuando? - continuó la señora Weasley - ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan irrespetuoso con tus padres?

- Desde que me di cuenta de que no merecen mi respeto - espetó Ron levantándose de la silla con violencia.

Había sobrepasado el límite, lo sabía. Pero la tensión que llevaba sufriendo desde hacía tantos días se había apoderado de él y de su lengua. No le importaba si dañaba a alguien, si decía palabras mal sonantes, solo le interesaba decir lo que tantas veces había callado, lo que tanto daño le había hecho a él mismo desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

- No tolerare esto - se metió Arthur- somos tus padres, así que respeto.

- Que fácil es decir la palabra padres… - se burló el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué insinúas? - le cortó Molly

- Que la palabra padres conlleva muchas más cosas que el haber concebido un hijo

- Ron… - susurró Ginny - para… esto… nos esta haciendo daño a todos… no a ti solo

Molly agachó la mirada y cuando volvió a levantarla tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- ¿desde cuando guardas tanto rencor? - murmuró mirando a su hijo bajo una luz nueva

- Desde que me culpas por la muerte de Fred - sentenció el muchacho

Esas palabras fueron como un bofetón para todos los Weasley. Y Ginny volvió a intentar cortar la conversación.

- Ron… nadie te culpa…

- Claro que si - la cortó Ron - él siempre fue su preferido, y yo huí… ¿verdad?

- La pérdida de Fred fue una horrible tragedia que marcó nuestras vidas para siempre - dijo Arthur visiblemente tenso - y aunque no lo creas… damos gracias de que tú volviste a salvo…

- Márchate a tu cuarto - dijo la señora Weasley aguantando las lagrimas con mucho esfuerzo - y no vuelvas a referirte a Fred en ese tono burlón… él te salvo la vida con la suya como precio

- Él ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando - la encaró Ron

- BASTA

Y Molly hizo aquello que nunca antes había hecho. Le propinó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Ron se tocó el lugar del golpe y miró a su madre como si jamás la hubiese visto antes. No dijo nada más. Salió del comedor sin volver la vista atrás y escuchando los sollozos que habían irrumpido en el cuarto, provenientes de su madre.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto. La impotencia corría por todo su cuerpo como una descarga de electricidad. El recuerdo de Fred, después de ocho años seguía tan nítido como siempre. Y el dolor de sentir que le culpaban durante esos mismos ocho años le mataban por dentro.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta con delicadeza.

- Ron… ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó la voz de Ginny

Ron no contestó, y esperó quieto hasta escuchar que los pasos de su hermana revelaban que se había marchado.

Cogió una pluma y garabateo un par de letras en un pergamino. Sacó la lechuza parda que había en la jaula, frente a la ventana y ató el mensaje en su pata.

Siguió el vuelo de la lechuza hasta que esta se perdió en el horizonte, destino a Godrig's Hollow, donde una hora después, un muchacho con pelo negro azabache leería:

_"Lo haremos el domingo"_


	14. La mansión Brown

14. La mansión Brown

El sonido lejano de unos pájaros sobrevolando el lugar le hizo despertar y abrir los ojos. Acto seguido la tristeza volvió a inundarla como cada día desde hacía demasiados ya. Solo en sueños encontraba esperanza y fe. Ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero en sueños era capaz de vislumbrar con claridad su mirar marino y el olor de su cabello rojo como el fuego.

Había olvidado todo lo demás, nada merecía la pena dentro de esas cuatro paredes y por mucho que la doliese, en los breves momentos que tenía de cordura durante el día era consciente de que poco después también olvidaría el color de esos ojos y finalmente también se olvidaría de si misma.

Se arrastró hacía un extremo de la celda donde había un cuenco lleno de agua turbia. La sed era demasiado intensa así que hundió sus labios en el contenido y tragó con avidez.

Al terminar de beber, se frotó con el dorso de la mano los labios para secarlos y sintió una punzada de dolor. Anteriormente sus labios habían sido suaves y brillantes, ahora estaba destrozados. Llenos de cortes, secos y pálidos. El resto de su cuerpo no ofrecía mejor aspecto. Su tez era cada vez más pálida y las cuencas de los ojos se volvían cada vez más marmóreas. Había perdido peso, varios kilos y demasiada fuerza. Su pelo estaba sucio y enredado y vestía unas túnicas desgastadas y rotas que apenas abrigaban su débil cuerpo del frío que provocaban los dementotes.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un ente. A veces, mientras sollozaba deseaba que un dementor le absorbiese el alma para así dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas, y con mucha más frecuencia rozaba porque a Tonks se le pasase la mano y fuera demasiado lejos en sus juegos psicoticos.

No sabía la frecuencia de los mismos, solo sabía que las marcas de sus brazos habían sido provocadas por dagas hechizadas por duendes, para ralentizar la cicatrización. Esa bruja había desarrollado una enfermiza necesidad de torturar a Hermione y era muy frecuentemente detenida por otros magos, para evitar que acabase con la vida de la sangre sucia.

Apoyó su débil cuerpo contra la pared y suspiró mientras su cuerpo tiritaba. En su mente las imágenes de seres queridos que había perdido en su vida se presentaban de forma cruelmente dolorosa. Cerró los ojos intentando detener las imágenes, y creyó conseguirlo por unos instantes, pero entonces la puerta de la celda se abrió chirriando a su paso y las pisadas de alguien que entraba obligaron a Hermione a abrir los ojos.

- Buenos días amiguita – susurró la voz fría de Tonks.

La bruja ya llevaba la varita en la mano y en su rostro una sonrisa que erizó los vellos del cuello de la muchacha de origen muggle.

- Hora de divertirnos – continuó la bruja.

Ni siquiera opuso resistencia, se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía del suelo y caminó hacía la bruja, sabiendo que dentro de unas horas se encontraría mucho peor que en ese mismo momento.

_Dos pequeños pelirrojos caminaban por lo que parecía un oscuro callejón. El mayor llevaba de la mano al más pequeño que miraba con el rostro asustado a su alrededor._

_- Mamá dijo que no saliésemos del Callejón Diagon- susurró el pequeño_

_- Tranquilízate Ronnie- aclaró el hermano – solo vamos a divertirnos un poco. Recuerda que ahora puedo hacer magia._

_- Papá se pondrá furioso… esos asuntos son de él._

_- ¿desde cuando eres un gallina?- le miró enfadado- papá nos agradecerá el esfuerzo.__ Vamos a hacer brillar el nombre de nuestra familia, Ron, y por fin tendremos el lugar que siempre merecimos._

_- Pero solo tienes 12 años – musitó un muy asustado Ron viendo a su hermano empuñar la varita- no puedes usar la magia._

_- Romper las reglas es divertido, pequeñín – sonrió Fred_

_Y de pronto todo se quedó oscuro, y el gritó de Fred se volvió a clavar en sus oídos._

- _CORRE RON, CORREEEE_

Un día más, Ron despertó bruscamente, luchó por coger grandes bocanadas de aire y al comprender que había sido de nuevo la misma pesadilla intentó tranquilizarse. Se tumbó de nuevo sobre la almohada y se pasó la mano por la frente, descubriendo que estaba empapado en sudor.

Cerró los ojos intentando recomponerse, pero la mirada de su hermano estaba muy clavada en su retina. Y como cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla experimento el sentimiento de culpa. Tampoco le ayudó el recordar la bronca que había tenido con su madre la noche anterior.

- Solo tenía 10 años – se susurró a si mismo – solo tenía 10 años… yo no podía hacer nada…

El autoconvencimiento se había convertido en una parte muy importante en sus despertares. Suspiró profundamente una vez más y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana y comprobó el sol ya había comenzado a salir. Le esperaba un día difícil, duro y sobre todo extraño. Nunca hubiese creído que podría llegar a implicarse tanto en algo, y mucho menos en alguien.

Pensó en Hermione sin poder evitarlo. La había conocido en la ceremonia de selección hacía ya varios años y en ese momento no pudo evitar burlarse de ella y convertirla en el centro de sus incordios. Nunca fue nada más, no hasta ese séptimo año, donde ella había cambiado totalmente de actitud. Antes no la había visto y ahora no podía dejar de mirarla. Puso los ojos en blanco y se golpeó en la frente.

Solo vas a ayudarla a salir… nada más… ella y tú nunca… - se susurró

_¿Otra vez autoconvencimiento? _– preguntó la voz de su cerebro.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió sabiendo que esta tenía razón.

Apuró con rapidez la taza de café que tenía entre las manos sin importarle que el contenido aún estuviese demasiado caliente. Quería marcharse de casa antes de que Ginny se despertase. Sus padres se habían marchado a la casa de unos conocidos, y eso le había facilitado más las cosas.

Salió al recibidor y alcanzó la chaqueta que había dejado colgada. Estaba abrochándosela cuando escuchó unos pasos justo detrás de él.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – preguntó la voz adormilada de Ginny

Ron se giró con lentitud y evitó poner una mirada culpable.

- Esto… si… tengo planes…

- ¿Y donde vas? – preguntó frotándose los ojos declarando que tenía sueño.

- Bueno… yo… veras…

- ¿Y bien? – le metió prisa

- He quedado con Lavender – contestó de un tirón

- ¿QUÉ? – chilló abriendo los ojos hasta el infinito ¿CON LAVENDER?

El pelirrojo asintió mientras cerraba la cremallera de la chaqueta.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos

- Claro que no, si no te lo crees puedes llamarla.

- ¿desde cuando vas en serio con esta chica? – preguntó aún sorprendida

- ¿Quién ha dicho algo de serio?

- Nunca has ido a visitar a ninguno de tus ligues

- Hermanita – susurró Ron perdiendo la paciencia – hay cosas que no se pueden hacer con una chica a la vista de todo el mundo… tú ya me entiendes

- Eres un guarro – aclaró Ginny sonrojándose – Que susto me habías dado, pensaba que ibas a ver a Lavender porque había algo serio… si es solo un polvo me da igual, que te aproveche.

Ron sonrió.

- Lavender es mestiza por parte de abuelos, ¿lo sabias?- preguntó Ginny caminando hacía la sala de estar – no creo que mamá aprobase un rango tan cercano a los muggles – se rió – pero si es solo sexo no creo que tenga problemas.

- Espero que no vayas a ir con el cuento ahora.

- Tranqui, hermanito, soy una tumba.

Y desapareció tras la puerta.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto unos instantes recordando una frase que había pronunciado su hermana y que sin duda le había marcado demasiado, pues porque a pesar de que él mismo siempre había sido consciente, no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de su significado.

"_No creo que mamá aprobase un rango tan cercano a los muggles"_

Era la verdad. Molly Weasley solo dejaría que su hijo estuviese cerca de una sangre limpia con un expediente intacto, y era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que esto se cumpliese.

No quiso pensar nada más. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la mansión Weasley, caminando hacía la puerta principal, donde le esperaba el incondicional Frank.

- ¿Hacia donde, joven Weasley?

- A la mansión Brown, Frank.

Y sin esperar más se subió al asiento trasero

La familia de Lavender era muy adinerada, y daba constancia de ello la enorme residencia de invierno que poseían a las afueras de Londres. La señora Brown era una famosa cocinera de un restaurante de éxito, sus escalopines sazonados en salsa invisible era un gran éxito dentro de la comunidad mágica. Por otra parte, el señor Brown era un conocido guardián de primera orden de Azkaban y por ello mismo Lavender había pasado a formar una parte imprescindible en el plan.

Ron abrió la puerta del coche y momentos antes de bajar le pidió a Frank que se retirase, que volvería a casa tarde. El fiel cochero no respondió, se limitó a asentir y tras oír como la puerta se cerraba, emprendió su viaje.

El pelirrojo caminó hacía la puerta principal, se sentía nervioso, a partir de ese momento un mar de dudas y de riesgo se implantaba ante él. Solo fue capaz de salir de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz justo al lado de él.

- Te has retrasado

- ¿Potter?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Allí no había absolutamente nadie, solo estaba él, ¿de donde salía esa voz?

- Si, soy yo – dijo el muchacho invisible – es una larga historia

- ¿Cómo diablos te has vuelto invisible?

- Que impaciente… mi padre… bueno… digamos que le robe su capa invisible

Ron miró hacía el lugar del que provenía la voz frunciendo el ceño. Las capas invisibles eran objetos mágicos muy poderosos y desde luego no había demasiados en el mundo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó el pelirrojo pasándose la mano por el pelo

- Iré invisible hasta que entres en la casa, una vez allí intentaré averiguar donde esta el despacho del señor Brown y tu encárgate de entretener a la chica.

- ¿Sabes que, Potter? No he podido dejar de pensar que no podrías haber conseguido esto sin mí, jamás podrías haberme suplantado…

- Baja los humitos, pelirrojo.

Ron rió burlón mientras caminaba hacía la puerta principal. Se detuvo frente a este y agarró el tirador que servía de timbre de la casa.

- Suerte, Potter –musitó entre dientes

- Suerte, Ron – respondió Harry

Y el timbre sonó y resonó en los oídos de ambos muchachos que supieron que después de ese momento todo iba a cambiar irremediablemente.

La puerta se abrió y una preciosa muchacha rubia salió a recibir a Ron. Se tiró a sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, para poco después darle un corto beso en los labios.

- Como me alegra que hayas venido – confesó ella- tuve miedo de que no lo fueses a hacer

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron entrando a la casa y dejando espacio suficiente para que Harry también lo hiciese.

- Bueno… ya sabes – musitó ella - ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- Que tal si te tomo a ti – dijo el pelirrojo poderosamente seductor.

Harry que seguía en el hall junto a ellos detuvo su caminar de golpe y tuvo que contenerse por no empezar a toser fuertemente. Ese comentario le había pillado completamente desprevenido. Él jamás se habría atrevido a decir tal cosa… por dios santo, ¿Dónde tenía la vergüenza ese pelirrojo?

- Subamos a mi cuarto – dijo ella tomándole la mano – tengo cama nueva y esta esperando para ser estrenada.

La rubia guiñó descaradamente un ojo a Ron y se sacudió la larga melena rubia, para subir por las amplias escaleras de mármol. El pelirrojo la hizo una radiografía completa. Lavender era terriblemente sensual y sabía explotar al máximo sus puntos fuertes. No pudo dejar de notar que corta era la falda que llevaba. Siguió mirándola subir las escaleras, y no despertó de su ensoñación hasta que notó como alguien le daba un codazo en el costado.

Reaccionó, parpadeó un par de veces y siguió los pasos de Lavender, que se había perdido por el pasillo de la derecha.

Harry observó como Ron aceleraba su paso al terminar de subir las escaleras y finalmente se perdía por el pasillo. Esa situación le confundía. ¿Acaso Ron iba a despistar a Lavender teniendo relaciones? No era mala idea, pero él jamás hubiese llegado hasta tal punto… pero por otro lado… ¿No parecía todo indicar que sentía algo por Hermione? Y entonces… ¿sería capaz de tener sexo con alguien mientras en su corazón hubiese otra persona?

No pudo dejar de sentir cierta empatía con el pelirrojo, en su mente también seguía luchando por aclararse. Ginny, ese gran imposible de la que se había enamorado con tan solo un vistazo a sus ojos y Susie, la chica que poco a poco le había demostrado que la base de todo era la confianza y que había sido capaz de todo con tal de ayudarle.

Suspiró y decidió que no era momento para debatir, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo cuando saliesen de todo ese lío.

Caminó despacio, evitando que sus pisadas resonasen en las amplias habitaciones y sobre todo evitando a sirvientes y elfos domésticos, sin embargo su búsqueda se vio claramente facilitada cuando una muchacha de aspecto tosco le ordenaba a un elfo domestico con pinta se ser muy anciano:

- Tribby sube arriba y tráeme la colección de dagas del amo, hoy toca sacarlas brillo.

- Si – asintió el elfo haciendo una reverencia

- Y ten cuidado de desordenar los papeles del amo… se pone furioso cuando esto ocurre.

El elfo asintió y de un chasquido desapareció de la sala.

Harry maldijo bajito, había esperado que el elfo fuese andado, para así poder seguirle, sin embargo ahora tan solo sabía que el despacho estaba en la planta superior. Intentó pensar en positivo, sin embargo, la imagen de una Lavender lanzándose sobre Ron apareció en su cabeza y rezó porque la chica no fuese muy escandalosa en la cama.

La cama era muy mullida y suave y los labios de Lavender eran ardientes. Ella se había vuelto una leona y Ron se sentía como un pobre cervatillo entre sus garras, incapaz de hacer nada por evitar lo que pasaría a continuación.

Sus manos expertas que ya le había recorrido otras veces tocaban los puntos que sabía con perfecta claridad que gustaban al pelirrojo, pero este estaba lejos de disfrutar el encuentro.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que distraer a la chica? ¿Cuánto tardaría Potter en hacerse con los planos?

Los besos de la muchacha rodaron por el cuello del joven y bajaron hasta el pecho mientras se deleitaba acariciando los duros abdominales y después se detuvo en el botón del pantalón y le miró traviesa, mordiéndose el labio.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba, en la mirada de Ron no había deseo como había visto otras veces, había otro sentimiento muy diferente que ni siquiera Lavender supo descifrar que significaba. Ascendió acariciando los brazos del chico y apoyó su frente contra la de Ron.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con aparente dulzura

- Yo… lo siento… es solo que… no puedo…

Lavender se separó unos centímetros de él y le observó con dureza, sin embargo segundos después cambio su mirar que se volvió tierno y comprensivo.

- Ron… no me hagas esto…

La voz de Lavender atravesó los tímpanos del chico que en su mente recordó esas mismas palabras tiempo atrás, provenientes de los labios de Hermione, la vez que estuvo a punto de besarla.

La rubia aprovechó el momento y besó los labios del pelirrojo lo más dulcemente que fue capaz y él, sumido en sus pensamientos se dejó llevar, imaginando que era la misma Hermione la que estaba entre sus brazos. Respondió el beso y aumentó la intensidad del mismo. Y Lavender supo que había ganado esa guerra cuando las manos del pelirrojo se posaron en el cierre de su sujetador.

El despacho del señor Brown era un sitio tétrico, propio de un mago con su profesión. En la pared principal había un gran cuadro que representaba a un dementor dando un "beso" a un hombre con mirada asustada. La pintura puso a Harry los pelos de punta, por lo que decidió apresurarse en buscar los planos.

Debía tener cuidado, la criada había dicho que el señor Brown odiaba el desorden y probablemente supiese con mucha certeza donde dejaba cada cosa.

Había demasiados formularios, informes y catálogos sobre mantenimiento de celdas. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba hay metido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre de apariencia gruñona. Era alto y muy ancho. El poco pelo que poseía se volvía blanco al nivel de la coronilla y en su mirar cansado se dejaba ver que era un hombre de gran fortaleza.

Harry despacio retrocedió hasta pegarse lo más que pudo a la pared. Debía evitar que el señor Brown le encontrase allí.

- Maldita sea, ¿Dónde están mis dagas? – refunfuñó caminado hacía una vitrina

El moreno tragó saliva, mientras el señor Brown avanzó hacía su escritorio, muy cerca de donde estaba Harry. Este comenzó a rezar, si le descubrían era hombre muerto en todos los sentidos. Retrocedió un poco más y en un despiste pisó lo que parecía un trozo de porcelana que había en es suelo. El crujido se clavó en la mente de Harry que observó perfectamente como el señor Brown dirigía la mirada hacía el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido.

Caminó hacía Harry y extendió una mano, dispuesto a tocar lo que fuese que estaba ahí y cuando estaba a punto de rozarlo, Lavender apareció corriendo por la puerta, completamente vestida y con una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

- ¡Papa!, no sabía que hoy volverías tan pronto – dijo sonriendo exageradamente.

- Hola cielo – contestó el señor Brown bajando el brazo y mirando a su hija - ¿Qué quieres?

- Oh bueno, la verdad es que estaba esta mañana pensando sobre mi futuro y pensé… ¿te gustaría que me dedicase a lo mismo que tú?

En el rostro del señor Brown apareció una gran sonrisa de orgullo y caminó hacía su hija, a la que abrazó con fuerza.

- Me encantaría Lavender, pero sabes que es una profesión muy dura

- Si, lo sé… pero me apasiona todo lo relacionado con Azkaban y sus guardias.

- Me agrada mucho oírte decir eso, pequeña.

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas cosas de Azkaban? Me encantaría oírte hablar sobre todo lo referente a la prisión mágica.

El hombre caminó de nuevo hacía el escritorio, había olvidado del todo el ruido que anteriormente había escuchado, abrió un cajón y sacó un gran mapa de la prisión.

- ¿Qué tal si bajamos a la cocina? – comentó con una sonrisa – le diremos a Tribby que nos prepare un té, y si te portas bien, papá dejará que te quedes el plano, ya sabes que son confidenciales.

- Oh papa, muchas gracias – repuso la muchacha – pero no hace falta que me des el mapa.

- Tranquila cielo, tengo muchos más.

Y sin decir nada más, cogió a su hija del hombro y salieron de la sala despacho.

Harry aún aguardó unos minutos en silencio y sin moverse, hasta que se atrevió a avanzar hacía el mismo cajón que el señor Brown había abierto antes. Cuando por fin lo hizo se encontró con que era cierto que había muchos mapas iguales, uno de ellos totalmente pintados y lleno de escritos. Lo sacó con rapidez y observó todo lo que en él había.

Y lo encontró y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

"_Hermione Jane Granger, sala 13-B, Pabellón D"_

Sacó la varita con delicadeza y otro de los planos que estaban libres de escritos y copió todo lo que había tras hacer un hábil juego de varita. Comprobó que el resultado había sido bueno y guardó rápidamente el plano original en su lugar correspondiente, y tras esto, doblo el mapa copiado y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Salir de esa sala le hizo sentirse liberado, aún así no bajó la guardia y siguió avanzando muy lentamente para evitar que le descubriesen. Se preguntó por Ron, ¿se habría marchado?

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, observó con mucho cuidado que nadie le estuviese viendo y después abrió la puerta, para por fin recibir el frío aire de la calle. Aumento la velocidad de su paso y cuando por fin atravesó la verja que finalmente le separaba de los dominios Brown, no pudo evitar pegar un salto de alegría. Y entonces se fijó, una cabellera roja estaba sentada en el suelo, con aire pensativo.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

- Conseguido – musitó despacio y con alegría

- Joder Potter – soltó Ron de pronto, llevándose la mano al pecho - ¿te recuerdo que eres invisible? Me has pegado un susto de muerte.

Harry soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el moreno – Cuando entró el señor Brown al despacho casi me da un ataque.

Ron bajó la mirada y cuando levantó la cabeza tenía una mirada picara en los ojos.

- Lo que pasó fue que el señor Brown no se fía de los líos de faldas de su hijita adorada. Ella pensó que estaríamos solos toda la mañana, pero papaíto tuvo que regresar pronto para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Me tocó esconderme debajo de la cama medio desnudo – se rió recordando el panorama - ella fingió recién levantarse. Luego se retiró a su despacho y Lav me invitó a irme, pero claro, no te podía dejar ahí solo, Potter. Eres muy torpe, no podrías haber echo nada.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Le pedí a Lav que fuese a ver a su padre y le contase una milonga sobre que quería dedicarse a lo mismo que él, obviamente para que a mi me diese tiempo a escapar, claro – acotó divertido- De esta manera, si tu estabas junto a ellos, podías escuchar todo y eso nos sería muy provechoso.

- Te salio solo a medias – aclaró Harry – no se quedaron en el despacho hablando, pero si me enseñaron el lugar en el que se encontraban los mapas. Y por fin tenemos localizada a Hermione

El pelirrojo sonrió y tras esto se levantó del suelo.

- Debo marcharme, me espera un largo camino hasta la residencia Weasley

- ¿Y tu chofer?

- Supuestamente Lavender me ofrecería el suyo para regresar… obviamente ahora no es posible.

- Siento que te toque pasear- dijo Harry – yo vivo a unos veinte minutos de aquí… te ofrecería ir, pero creo que seria demasiado arriesgado que nos viesen juntos.

- Desde luego

Y sin decir nada más, el pelirrojo continuó su marcha. Le daba igual tener que pasear más de una hora, lo importante es que todo había salido bien y que ahora estaban un paso más cerca de poder rescatar a Hermione.

La celda 13B se volvió a abrir y un mago entró sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de una muchacha de cabello castaño muy enredado. La dejó sobre el suelo con delicadeza, pero esta ni siquiera se movió un milímetro.

La bruja que se había quedado junto al umbral de la puerta observó con silencio la situación.

- Creo que esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, Tonks – aclaró el mago dirigiéndose a la salida.

La bruja chasqueó la lengua y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

La puerta de la celda se volvió a cerrar, y el silencio inundó la estancia.


	15. Entre dementores

15. Entre dementores

La tormenta era intensa y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocaban con violencia contra el cristal. Harry, permaneció resguardado bajo sus mantas, intentando evadir su mente de las preocupaciones que le perseguían día tras día. Sobre la mesa de su escritorio estaban los planos de Azkaban, que había estado analizando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultarlos instantes antes de irse a dormir.

Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo escuchó con claridad como alguien tocaba en la puerta de su dormitorio con mucha delicadeza.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza intentado deshacerse de las legañas que habían aparecido durante la noche mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta con delicadeza. Se quedó paralizado unos instantes y pestañeó con fuerza. Susie estaba delante de él, absolutamente preciosa. Nunca la había visto sin el uniforme de la escuela, y nunca había comprobado las bonitas formas que tomaba su cabello suelo.

- Buenos días – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa muy amplia - ¿te he despertado?

- No – negó el muchacho – llevo despierto un buen rato

- Tu madre me dejo pasar, dijo que podía subir…

- Pasa… tengo el dormitorio totalmente desordenado… es un desastre…

- No hace falta que lo jures – musitó la muchacha cogiendo una camiseta del suelo con dos dedos.

Harry se ruborizó levemente y retiró la prenda de las manos de la muchacha. Todo lo deprisa que pudo comenzó a recoger las múltiples prendas que había tiradas por el cuarto, incluido un calcetín enganchado en la lámpara.

- Dame diez minutos – sentenció el moreno – me ducho rápido y ya vengo.

Susie asintió y se sentó en una butaca cercana a la ventana, dispuesta a esperar.

Cuando Harry salió apresurado del dormitorio, ella no pudo evitar curiosear los planos que había en el escritorio. Sabía que el plan con Weasley había tenido éxito, pero ignoraba que el plano obtenido tuviese tantos detalles.

Deslizó con delicadeza su dedo índice desde la celda que rezaba el nombre de Hermione hasta la puerta de salida y cerró los ojos. Estaba lejos. Demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo podrían sacar a Hermione de allí? Es más… ¿Cómo podrían ellos entrar e pasar desapercibidos para una jauría de dementores?

Pero no por nada, era una Ravenclaw. Abrió la pequeña mochila que llevaba a la espalda y sacó un manual de pociones avanzadas. Buscó en el índice la poción que había aparecido en su mente y al encontrarla la buscó en la página señalada. Leyó en profundidad a pesar de saber de memoria los efectos e ingredientes y sonrió. Podía funcionar, desde luego no iba a ser sencillo, pero podrían conseguirlo.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar – murmuró la voz de Harry entrando por la puerta, mientras el muchacho se frotaba con fuerza una toalla contra el pelo mojado.

Susie le miró con delicadeza, observando lo bien que le sentaban eso pantalones de chándal.

- No hay problema –musitó evitando de esta manera que se notase lo cohibida que se había sentido ante su repentina entrada – he estado observando el mapa de la prisión y pensando sobre ello.

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte – aclaró el chico acercándose hacía el escritorio y observando en profundidad el plano – he estado calculando con la escala del plano y desde la celda de Hermione hasta la salida hay exactamente 2675 metros. El principal problema son los dementores.

- ¿Y como piensas entrar? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que Azkaban esta en una isla perdida en el Atlántico?

- Perdida para mucha gente, pero ya no para nosotros – declaró señalando una de las esquinas del plano, donde estaba escrita la ubicación concreta del lugar.

- Eres increíble, Harry – admiró Susie con una sonrisa muy amplia

- La mitad del merito fue de Ron – aclaró el moreno – tendrías que haber visto como se lo montó dentro de la mansión…

- Yo puedo aparecerme – le cortó Susie

- No lo pienses – determinó Harry mirándola fijamente

- Tu aún no tienes el permiso para hacerlo – refunfuñó ella

- Da igual, Ron…

- Él tampoco lo tiene. Su cumpleaños es en Marzo. Soy la única de los tres que puede aparecerse. Ventajas de cumplir los años a principios de Enero.

Harry se quedó callado unos instantes. Ella tenía razón. Su cumpleaños había sido hacía una semana y por eso mismo podía haber accedido a la prueba de aparición, que había aprobado con creces. No quería meterla en el ajo, no quería arriesgar su vida, sin embargo solamente ella podía aparecerse.

- Podemos volar en escoba – musitó Harry frunciendo el cejo.

- Tardaríais una eternidad además, ¿piensas hacer que Hermione vuele? No sabes en que estado la encontraremos.

- ¡No puedo arriesgarte de esta manera! –dejó escapar agarrándola de ambas manos

Susie abrió un poco la boca, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sintió su contacto y su vello se erizó ante la fija mirada del moreno.

- No quiero perder otra amiga – añadió el moreno intentando camuflar lo que había sentido

- Claro – dio ella bajando la mirada.

Se sentía una idiota. Por unos instantes había podido entrever otras intenciones y sentimientos en las palabras del chico, pero finalmente todo se reducía a la amistad. Sintió las ganas de llorar instaurándose en su garganta pero aguantó. Tenía que ser fuerte.

- Yo os llevaré a Azkaban, me necesitáis, Harry. Hermione también es mi amiga y estoy harta de que intentes mantenerme al margen de todo esto.

- No quiero tener que preocuparme por ti también, ya te lo he dicho.

- Desde luego, pero esta decisión no te corresponde a ti – se aventuró valiente la muchacha – voy a ir a Azkaban y no hay más que hablar del tema.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos instantes y finalmente asintió.

- Estupendo – aclaró ella – una vez dentro he pensado en realizar una poción exponencial.

- ¿Una poción que? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Exponencial. Lo único que puede detener a los dementores es un patronus, pues ante muchos dementores lo que tenemos que realizar es aumentar nuestros sentimientos felices a su máximo exponente.

- Entiendo perfectamente porque eres la mejor amiga de Hermione – musitó – habláis igual de raro.

Susie soltó una risita

- Tu déjame la poción a mi – continuó ella – una vez dentro solo tenemos que sacarla de la celda y huir.

- Podemos ayudarnos con mi capa de invisibilidad… no obstante tres podremos entrar, pero cuatro…

- Quizás entonces alguien debería quedarse fuera de la prisión, puede incluso que Ron no debiese ir…

- Ron es mucho más fuerte que tú y tú misma lo has dicho, no sabemos como encontraremos a Hermione.

- Tengo que marcharme Harry. Avisa a Ron, la poción estará lista mañana.

- Entonces mañana es el día… donde por fin arriesgaremos todo – musitó el moreno cruzándose de brazos

- Así es. Por fin tendremos a Hermione con nosotros de nuevo.

Nos dijo nada más. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta, estaba a punto de cerrar sus dedos entornó al pomo cuando notó como la delicada mano de Harry se cerraba en torno a antebrazo y la obligaba a girarse.

- Prométeme que no harás nada demasiado arriesgado

- Yo nunca me arriesgo, Harry – musitó con una sonrisa triste – ya no.

- Quizás sea el momento en el que yo sea quien deba hacerlo – susurró cerrando los ojos

Susie ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Un segundo después de las palabras pronunciadas los labios de Harry se toparon contra los suyos dándole un beso calido y sencillo. Apenas fue un roce, pero fue lo bastante significativo como para que Susie tras retirarse abrazase al moreno.

- Todo saldrá bien – murmuró ella

Y fue incapaz de decir nada más. Salió del dormitorio dejando a Harry solo y terriblemente confundido, pues aunque no quería había comparado ese beso con el que tiempo atrás le dio a cierta pelirroja.

- No me gusta esa camiseta – declaró Ginny sentada en el escritorio de su hermano - ¿Por qué no la quemas?

- No la quemo porque a mí si me gusta – aclaró Ron a punto de perder la paciencia – ¿Por qué no te marchas? Me estas molestando

- Pues entonces dime a donde vas hoy. Te andas con muchos secretitos últimamente.

- No voy a ver a Lavender, si es lo que te preocupa

- ¿Entonces? ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo cosas que hacer, pesada.

- Y obviamente no puedo ir contigo ¿verdad?

- Claro que no… queda con tu novio y daros un paseito, pero sobre todo, deja de incordiar – contestó Ron apretando los dientes.

Ginny se levantó del escritorio y tras estirar la blusa celeste que llevaba salió del dormitorio.

Esperó paciente en el pasillo hasta que vio a su hermano salir del dormitorio con mucha prisa. Observó como salía de la mansión y frunció el cejo. Le conocía demasiado como para saber que algo estaba ocurriendo y que su querido Ronnie estaba tramando algo demasiado malo.

Caminó hacía la chimenea y tirando unos polvos a las llamas comenzó la comunicación con la casa Malfoy. Draco se sorprendió mucho cuando vio aparecer la cabeza de su querida novia en la chimenea de su salón.

- Ginny… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Es Ron… esta tramando algo

- ¿de que se trata?

- No lo sé…. Y quiero que lo averigües, por favor.

Draco asintió. Sabía por la mirada de Ginny que esta estaba preocupada de verdad y que iba a ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de descubrir que se traía su hermano entre manos.

Cuando Ron llegó corriendo al descampado de la calle posterior a la casa de los Potter, Harry y Susie ya estaban impacientes por su retraso.

Ni siquiera saludo, se limitó a semiagacharse, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas para intentar recobrar el aliento.

- Somos demasiados – dijo cuando hubo recobrado el aliento

- Intente disuadirla, pero fue imposible.

- Soy la única que puede aparecerse.

Ron asintió.

- Ten – dijo la chica entregándole un frasquito de cristal con un contenido verdoso en su interior – debes tomarla antes de entrar en la prisión. Aumentará el potencial de su patronus.

- No obstante, no debemos usar el patronus hasta que no haya mas remedio. Usarlo antes de tiempo alertaría de nuestra intrusión. – completó Harry

Los otros dos asintieron. Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos y finalmente agarraron a Susie de la mano. Harry envolvió al trío con la capa de invisibilidad y entonces Susie cerró los ojos con fuerza para comenzar la aparición. De pronto todo se volvió borroso y ellos entraron en una espiral, donde cielo y tierra comenzaron a mezclarse. Sus oídos se taponaron y una sensación de vértigo se instauró en sus estómagos. Cuando todo cesó y cayeron sobre la tierra firme, Harry sintió ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo.

Caminaron despacio hasta la puerta de entrada y una vez en frente se miraron para desearse mentalmente suerte. Dieron un paso hacia el interior de la estancia y entonces sintieron la infinita tristeza que reinaba en ese lugar. Sacaron la poción casi a la vez y bebieron de un trago. Debían darse prisa, pronto los dementores notarían la fortaleza vital que poseían ellos tres en contraste a los presos que ya residían allí.

Llevaban caminando un largo rato guiados por el plano del señor Brown, todo parecía demasiado sencillo. Los dementores ni siquiera se habían acercado al lugar donde se encontraban y los tres se relajaron.

- Estamos cerca – susurró Harry – doblando la siguiente esquina encontraremos un pasillo largo, desde ahí giraremos a la izquierda…

Sin embargo no pudo continuar la frase. Al doblar la esquina aparecieron ante sus ojos tres amplios corredores llenos de celdas y con multitud de dementores sobrevolándolos.

- Y por fin encontramos una de las trampas de Azkaban – maldijo Ron por lo bajo

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Susie intentando disimular el escalofrió que había recorrido su espalda

- Lo mejor sería ir pasillo por pasillo – aconsejó Harry

- Si hacemos eso la poción perderá su efecto – se metió la muchacha apretando con fuerza su varita

- Entonces tendremos que separarnos – sentenció Ron

- Es muy peligro – se metió Harry – deberíamos abortar el plan, pensar con más delicadeza todo y volver a intentarlo en otra ocasión.

- Potter, no me seas gallina. Sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos que sacar a Hermione YA de este lugar – afirmó enfatizando en la palabra ya.

Los susurros aumentaban de volumen.

- Chicos, por favor… - rogó Susie

- Puede que no haya otra oportunidad – continuó Ron – o que la trasladen de celda… o que los dementores acaben con ella…

- Weasley – continuó Harry enfadado – si nos pillan estamos muertos

- ¿Y podrás estar tan feliz en tu casa sabiendo que Hermione esta encerrada en este lugar?

- No, claro que no. Pero siendo imprudentes no lograremos sacarla. Solo conseguiremos que nos maten. Si ahora nos separamos…

- Si vosotros queréis marcharos a casita, me parece estupendo. Yo no pienso dejarla aquí.

No dijo nada más. Salió de la capa de invisibilidad y comenzó a correr por el amplio pasillo que estaba a la derecha. Susie intentó agarrarle con el brazo, pero el pelirrojo había sido demasiado rápido para ella.

- Harry, tienes razón, es una locura quedarse aquí. Tenemos que salir, pero no podemos dejarle dentro.

El moreno asintió.

- Vayamos detrás de él. Tenemos que sacarle de aquí, aunque sea por la fuerza. Se ha vuelto loco

- Por amor se hacen siempre locuras – musitó Susie evitando los ojos de Harry – démonos prisa – continuó.

El pasillo se iba ensanchando según avanzaba y la sensación de frío crecía profundamente. Las imágenes de Fred venían a su cabeza una y otra vez y su valentía iba mermando. Intentaba correr a toda prisa, pero sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo muy lentamente. Giró una esquina, dos y tres más, y el pasillo siguió ensanchándose como si de un laberinto se tratase. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Potter tenía razón. Era una locura lo que acababa de hacer. Si ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, por mucho que encontrase a Hermione, ¿como conseguiría sacarla de ese horrible lugar?

Ya nada importaba y todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando tras girar una nueva esquina apareció un amplio numero trece.

- Es este pasillo – musitó empuñando con firmeza su varita.

Las puertas que había tenían grabadas letras del alfabeto y maldijo cuando comprobó que estas no iban por orden. Tendría que comprobarlas una a una. Y debía darse prisa.

Cuando finalmente encontró la letra B olvidó toda prudencia y empujó con violencia la puerta. Esta no cedió. Apuntó el cierre con la varita y murmuró "Alohomora".

La puerta hizo un chasquido y se abrió delicadamente.

El pelirrojo empujó con su mano lo suficiente para que la puerta le permitiese el paso, luego la entornó desde dentro, para no levantar sospechas. Cuando se giró comprobó que la celda era muy oscura y tétrica y sintió un escalofrío partiéndole por la mitad.

En el fondo de la sala, acurrucada en una esquina había una muchacha de largo pelo sucio y enredado. Avanzó deprisa y se agachó junto a la chica que abrazando sus rodillas tarareaba melodías sin sentido.

- Oh Dios, Hermione – musitó el pelirrojo separando las manos de la joven y retirando con sus largos dedos la mata densa y enredada de pelo que la tapaba la cara.

Tras ese proceso lo que vio le dejó horrorizado. La chica tenía un ojo hinchado y amoratado, junto a esta lesión miles de pequeños cortes adornaban su faz pálida. Los brazos estaban también llenos de cortes, en esta ocasión más profundos.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? – preguntó sin intentar obtener respuesta.

La muchacha cesó en su canto y miró fijamente al chico que estaba delante de ella. Levantó con dificultad una de sus manos sucias y la acercó hasta la mejilla nívea de Ron. Luego incorporándose un poco más se perdió en los ojos azul marino de chico.

- El mar – susurró ella con voz grave – puedo ver el mar.

Ron se disponía a contestar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron una infinidad de dementores entrando y sobrevolando la estancia. Hermione se acurrucó más contra la esquina y Ron, poniéndose delante intentó protegerla sabiendo que de una vez por todas, todo estaba perdido.

- Algo feliz… vamos piensa… algo feliz.

_"No debimos escaparnos_

_¿Desde cuando eres un gallina?"_

_Las voces terribles de su pasado resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez._

_"¿desde cuando guardas tanto rencor?_

_Desde que me culpas por la muerte de Fred"_

No podía con ellos, no había nada en sus recuerdos lo bastante feliz como para sacarle de esa. Todo se perdía y su visión se volvía más borrosa. En un último esfuerzo entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione, después cayó inconsciente sin poder evitarlo.

Los dementores se acercaban más y más y Hermione tampoco tardó en desmayarse. La alerta había sonado en todo Azkaban y la orden era clara, ningún fugitivo saldría con vida, por ello mismo los dementores absorberían el alma de ambos.

Pero entonces…

- EXPECTO PATRONUM

Dos voces al unísono chillaron el hechizo y un potente ciervo y un águila real embistieron contra los dementores, creando un escudo protector entre los cuatro muchachos que allí se encontraban.

- Vamos Susie, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.

La muchacha agitó su varita y aligeró el peso de ambos muchachos inconscientes, tras eso se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, que ahora no les llevaba a ocultar de forma completa y comenzaron una carrera hacía el exterior. Más rápido y más desesperados mientras escuchaban como los dementores absorbían aire a su alrededor dispuestos a atacar con sus mayores armas.

Un pinchazo en la cabeza hizo que despertase. Era incapaz de abrir los ojos y notaba como le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. El lecho era blando y la almohada sobre la que reposaba su cabeza cómoda. Intentó abrir los ojos despacio pero al hacerlo la luz del día impacto en sus retinas haciéndole experimentar una desagradable sensación. Se tapó con violencia los ojos con las manos y entonces notó un calido tacto acariciándola.

- Tranquila, ya esta todo bien.

La muchacha intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos tan solo un poco, para observar de quien provenía la voz. Delante de ella, un muchacho con pelo azabache y ojos poderosamente verdes la miraban con dulzura.

- Bienvenida, llevas durmiendo tres días. Creíamos que no despertarías nunca.

Se apoyó sobre su mano e intentó incorporarse, pero antes de obtener resultados el muchacho la detuvo y la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

- No hagas eso, no estas lo bastante fuerte

Asustada, agarró la sábana con fuerza e intentó taparse con esta, sin embargo Harry, cargado de paciencia volvió a acariciar su mano, intentando transmitirle serenidad.

Poco a poco ella consiguió calmarse, y cuando por fin reunió el valor necesario abrió la boca dispuesta a preguntar.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Harry abrió la boca asombrado. Desde luego no había contado con eso.


	16. ¿Pillado?

Capítulo 16: ¿Pillado?

Harry tragó saliva y observó la cara asustada de Hermione. No había pensado en ningún momento que la memoria de la muchacha hubiese podido alterarse por su estancia en Azkaban y el hecho en si le asustada demasiado. Si ya era difícil la situación de tener que mantener oculta a una persona consciente de porque debía estar oculta, mucho más complicado era convencerla de que debía ocultarse, cuando no era capaz de recordar ni siquiera que había estado presa.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó Hermione tocándose el labio con delicadeza.

- Lejos de la ciudad. En el campo - musitó el muchacho contrariado

- ¿Cómo…? Yo…

Hermione parecía debatirse internamente buscando preguntas que paliasen su falta de conocimientos, pero ante la incapacidad de formular alguna de esas preguntas optó por quedarse callada.

- Yo soy Harry - continuó el moreno - somos amigos… aunque ahora no lo recuerdes.

- No entiendo nada… y me duele mucho la cabeza - le cortó la muchacha.

- Necesitas descansar. Deberías dormir, prometo que contestaré todas tus preguntas cuando estés mejor.

La chica le miró con cierta desconfianza, pero Harry sonrió afablemente y ella asintió sintiendo que el muchacho decía la verdad.

- Aquí estarás a salvo

Harry se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y caminó hacía la puerta. Estaba saliendo por ella cuando Hermione volvió a hablar.

- Solo me acuerdo de una cosa.

- ¿De que? - preguntó el moreno deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y mirándola con un deje de esperanza.

- De unos ojos… ¿eran tuyos?

El moreno se acercó a la cama donde reposaba la joven y acercó su cara lo suficiente como para que pudiesen mirarle los ojos. Hermione así lo hizo. Miró fijamente unos instantes a los ojos del moreno.

- ¿de que hablas? - preguntó dulcemente

- No… no son tuyos… - musitó retirando la mirada de las esferas verdes de Harry - soñé con esos ojos… y eso es lo que fueron, solo un sueño.

- Descansa - insistió Harry - hablamos en un rato.

Y caminó decidido hacía la puerta, que tras su salida cerró con delicadeza.

Fuera, esperaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo Susie, con pinta de estar muy cansada. Tenía grandes ojeras y la piel más pálida de lo habitual.

- ¿Cómo esta? - preguntó

- Ha despertado, pero no recuerda nada.

- Es normal… Azkaban es un sitio horrible - se estremeció recordándolo

- No… no me has entendido - dijo Harry con brusquedad - no recuerda nada. Nada de nada.

Susie abrió los ojos asombrada y se tapó la boca con las manos. Harry se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía como podía haber ocurrido y sin decir nada más caminó por el pasillo hacía la cocina. Susie le observó un instante y después automáticamente le siguió en silencio.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, Susie se apresuró en calentar agua para hacer té. Harry se sentó en la mesa y enterró su cara dentro de sus manos. No la levantó hasta que escuchó como Susie colocaba un vaso delante de él.

- Podremos estar aquí durante tres semanas - musitó la chica- no creo que podamos apurarlo más, mi abuela querrá volver a su casa de montaña en cuanto termine Enero.

- Ya. Probablemente pueda hacer una copia de las llaves de la casa de playa de mi tía Petunia. Aunque aún no es seguro…

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para mantenerla culta durante tanto tiempo Harry? - preguntó sinceramente

- No lo sé… todo esto se me escapa un poco de las manos, Susie.

Tras esa afirmación, se hizo un silencio incomodo, que ambos muchachos aprovecharon para dar una largo sorbo al té que tenían entre las manos. Harry sabía muy bien que Susie esperaba que hablasen sobre el beso que le había dado hacía días, pero él realmente prefería evitar el tema. Desde que besó la boca de Susie no había podido parar de pensar en Ginny y eso le mataba lentamente. Apreciaba a Susie mucho, pero tan solo como una amiga. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, tras ese beso que tanto significó para ella y tanto le demostró a él, y sabía perfectamente que cuando le confesase a esta la verdad, le haría mucho daño.

- ¿Has podido contactar con Ron? - preguntó Harry sin levantar los ojos de la mesa intentado romper el silencio

- Si… aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

Harry le miró fijamente, no entendía esa respuesta y así se lo dio a entender con sus ojos.

- No va a venir a ver a Hermione. - sentenció ella.

- ¿Qué? - Harry estaba empezando a cansarse de todas las sorpresa que se estaba llevando.

- Fue muy seco… como siempre fue en Hogwarts… dijo que él solo había propuesto ayudarnos a sacar a Hermione de ese horrible lugar, pero que ya no era problema suyo el que hiciésemos con ella después.

- Pero… pensé que estaría deseando verla - aseguró el moreno

- Yo también lo creí, pero no era así. Fue muy claro, no quiere tener que ver nada más con nosotros… y mucho menos con una sangre sucia que escapa de la justicia. La verdad es que fue bastante grosero.

El moreno pegó un puñetazo a la mesa y la taza de té se derramó en el mantel.

- ¿Harry? - preguntó Susie dubitativa mientras alcanzaba un paño para limpiar el té de la mesa.

- Te juro que desearía no haberme levantado de la cama hoy. Cada segundo que pasa hay peores noticias.

- Estas muy estresado… intenta tranquilizarte - musitó colocándose junto a él y acariciando con suavidad su mejilla

Delicadamente, el moreno retiró su mano de allí y la soltó, agachó la mirada y se dispuso a decir lo que sabía que marcaría un antes y un después en su relación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y mentalmente reunió fuerzas. No era fácil lo que iba a decir, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Debía hacerlo. Se lo debía a Susie y se lo debía a si mismo.

- No, Susie… yo… no puedo…lo he pensado mucho… y siento haberte dado ilusiones…

La chica se sentó en una de las sillas, con los ojos cerrados y se limitó a escuchar. Era cierto. Se había hecho ilusiones y Harry las iba a romper en tan solo un instante. Por un momento agradeció su sinceridad, pero tras que ese momento pasase tan solo se sintió humillada y dolida.

- Eres muy especial para mi, Susie, de verdad. Y te quiero… pero no de esa manera. Ojala pudiese sentir por ti lo mismo que sientes tú por mi. Sé que todo sería perfecto pero yo…estoy enamorado de otra chica.

Esas últimas palabras fueron demasiado para lo que la pobre Susie estaba dispuesta a soportar, así que se levantó y salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando a Harry paralizado y enfadado consigo mismo al pensar en el daño que había causado a su amiga y en el serio peligro que corría en esos momentos su amistad.

Sin embargo las circunstancias que vivían en ese momento le hacían deber pensar en otras cosas. Así que no dudo más. Susie necesitaba estar sola para pensar, y si era necesario, después de eso él volvería a hablar con ella, pero ahora debía visitar a cierto pelirrojo Cogió un puñado de polvos flú y los arrojó a la pequeña chimenea que adornaba la cocina.

Ron se balanceaba en la hamaca que había en el patio delantero. Hacía frío en la calle, pero aun así prefería la temperatura invernal que escuchar las tonterías de su madre sobre lo interesante que era la familia Dipeet, o peor, los besitos y arrumacos que se dedicaban Draco y Ginny desde el cuarto de la pelirroja.

La charla de hacía un rato con Susie le había afectado, aunque había sabido ponerse muy bien el antifaz y ella se había marchado pensando que Ron en verdad no tenia ningún interés por visitar a Hermione, pero era absolutamente mentira.

Tras la entrada de esos dementores en la celda de Hermione, Ron perdió el conocimiento, y no lo recobró hasta horas después. Despertó en la casa de Harry y eso le alteró demasiado. El moreno insistió en que no había peligro ninguno, que no había nadie en la casa y por tanto nadie se enteraría de que él había estado allí. Pero aun así, Ron se perturbó. Su vida había dado un vuelco de 180º en apenas unas semanas y la simple idea de ser descubierto por su familia le ponía los pelos de punta.

La realidad era que desde el momento que despertó había deseado ver a Hermione con todas sus ganas, pero Harry, previendo las ganas del pelirrojo había aclarado que la castaña no estaba en esa casa. Susie se había aparecido con ella en Irlanda a una antigua casa de campo que pertenecía a su familia.

Tras eso, Ron se había marchado de la casa Potter, para descansar y pensar en la suya propia y pensar en él y en todo lo que le rodeaba. Así era como tres largos días después, había decidido que sus aventuras con Potter y Granger habían terminado definitivamente. Después de todo él no estaba enamorado de Hermione, tan solo se había infiltrado en Azkaban porque sentía pena de su suerte… ¿verdad? Agitó la cabeza y meció con más fuerza la hamaca. Lo mejor era separarse de ella lo más que pudiera y olvidarse de su embriagador perfume y del suave tacto de su piel.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados lo que le pareció una eternidad y no fue hasta que escuchó unos pasos potentes que se decidió a abrirlos. Y cuando lo hizo, creyó que estaba soñando, porque ver a Harry Potter frente a él, en territorio Weasley y con cara de pocos amigos era sin duda la ultima opción que hubiese sopesado de haber tenido que adivinarlo.

- ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO? - chilló el moreno olvidando toda precaución

Ron pegó un salto y se incorporó de la hamaca.

- ¿Qué narices haces aquí? Baja la voz - musitó calmado

- Nos has dejado en la estocada. CONFIAMOS EN TI

- He dicho que dejes de chillar - repitió el pelirrojo - No puedes estar aquí, se irá todo al carajo. Márchate antes de que te vea alguien más.

- No pienso marcharme de aquí sin antes hablar contigo.

- Esta bien… pero veámonos a otro lugar. Si nos pillan estamos muertos. Ambos.

Harry asintió si perder el mal humor y salió a la par que Ron de la mansión Weasley.

Desde la ventana del dormitorio de arriba, Draco, abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura. Esta mantenía la frente pegada al cristal y los ojos muy cerrados, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

- Te dije que algo raro estaba pasando - musitó - ¿Qué narices hace con Potter y en nuestra propia casa?

- Tranquila Gin… esto no tiene porque ser nada… quizás son negocios.

La muchacha pelirroja le miró echa una furia y musitó con los dientes apretados.

- Jamas se debe hacer negocios con un Potter… mi hermano se ha vuelto loco. ¿Quiere que la gente se burle de nosotros? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¿Y de que negocios podría tratarse?

Draco se sintió mareado ante tantas preguntas, pero lo cierto es que él también deseaba conocer porque de pronto Potter se había convertido en un amigo o un negociante para Ron.

- ¿Quieres que les siga? - preguntó conociendo de antemano la respuesta

- Si, por favor.-suplicó la pelirroja con los ojos furiosos - Porque como vaya yo, habrá un Weasley menos esta noche.

Draco asintió. Besó con suavidad los labios de la pelirroja y se retiró del dormitorio.

Caminaron deprisa, sin apenas mirarse, y no se detuvieron hasta atravesar el amplio parque general de la zona, y esconderse detrás de lo que parecía un campo de quiddich abandonado.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte así, Potter? ¿Se te ha pirado la pinza? ¿Y la prudencia de la que tanto presumes donde ha quedado?

- Creía que detrás de toda esa fachada estúpida había un tío que realmente merecía la pena… todos lo creíamos y ahora nos haces esto… - escupió con resentimiento.

- Tan solo he dicho que no quiero ir a verla…. - se encogió los hombros - no que vaya a ir al cuartel de aurores a declarar en vuestra contra.

- Te necesitamos Ron… y lo sabes… - frunció el ceño Harry.

Ron maldijo por lo bajo. Potter era mucho más testarudo que Susie y a él seria mucho más difícil convencerle de que pasaba de Hermione y de todo lo que la ocurriese.

- ¿Para que?- habló el pelirrojo -Yo no puedo dejaros un lugar donde ocultarla… y me estoy jugando el cuello con toda esta situación.

- Ha perdido la memoria - sentenció Harry

- ¿De que hablas?

- De Hermione… no recuerda nada… solo habla de unos ojos… no sé si volverá a ser algún día la que fue.

Ron se quedó en silencio. Unos ojos. ¿Y si ella hablaba de sus ojos? _"El mar… puedo ver el mar"_

- ¿Os ha reconocido? - preguntó dubitativo

- No... y dudo que ni siquiera sepa quien es ella… necesitamos tu ayuda. Tú fuiste especial para ella de una manera que ni Susie ni yo llegamos a comprender.

- Tampoco yo lo entiendo.

- Solo una vez, Ron, una visita… tenemos que intentarlo. No lo hagas por nosotros. Hazlo por ella. Y por lo que sientes - añadió.

- No puedo… ella es todo lo que debo odiar y sin embargo cuando esta cerca…

Cerró los labios con fuerza, evitando que más palabras saliesen de ellos, pero Harry comprendió todo lo que quería decir. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Ron y lo apretó.

- Piénsalo en serio, Ron. En estas cosas solo hay una oportunidad. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a arriesgar por Hermione?

Ron le miró a los ojos y los cerró.

- No lo sé, Potter… es todo demasiado difícil.

- Te pido que lo pienses… y me mandes una lechuza, solo con un si o un no. Para contar contigo u olvidarnos de ti, todos, para siempre.

No dijo nada más, se giró sobre si mismo y caminó hacía la salida del parque, sin mirar atrás.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo y enterró su cabeza entre las rodillas, no podía creer que le estuviese pasando todo eso a él. ¿Y que podía hacer ahora? ¿Debía hacer caso a su cabeza o a su estupido corazón, que no dejaba de latir como un idiota cada vez que pensaba en esa sangre sucia?

- Hola Ron - musitó una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Este giró la cabeza rápidamente y se quedó de piedra al ver a Draco frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.

- Draco… ¿Qué…? ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

- Desde hace un rato. - dijo de manera estática.

Y Ron tuvo miedo de preguntar, porque temía las respuestas que fuese a dar Draco, pero finalmente sacó el valor y lo hizo. Pues debía conocer la verdad.

- ¿Le has visto?

- Si, claro que si.

- ¿Y nos has escuchado? - añadió sin ocultar el tono de temor.

- No todo, pero si lo bastante como para saber que esta pasando aquí.

El mundo de Ron se desplomó. Se quedó en silencio asimilando que todo estaba perdido. Draco le contaría todo a Ginny y ella, como la hija correcta que era ella y que nunca sería Ron, se chivaría al cabeza de familia. Hermione volvería a Azkaban y él… sería repudiado por su familia y acusado junto a Harry de ayudar a la presa escapar. No les esperaba un mejor final. Y todo señalaba a una "bonita" y "confortable" celda en Azkaban.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo - continuó Draco reflexionado - Ginny notaba que estabas raro, y yo lo llevo notándolo desde hace tanto… pero no lo consigo entender… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Sé supone que soy tu mejor amigo.

- No es fácil, Draco… ni siquiera yo quería admitirlo - musitó Ron - estoy hecho un mar de dudas…

Draco se acercó un poco más a su amigo y se sentó a su lado. Dispuesto a darle su apoyo. O al menos así lo sintió Ron.

- Aun así, debiste contármelo. - palmeó la espalda del pelirrojo y sonrió débilmente.

- Creí que no lo aceptarías - continuó evitando mirarle a los ojos - por favor… no le digas nada a Ginny… ni a mi familia… ellos… no quiero que lo sepan. Me repudiaran.

- Esta bien - asintió él - ¿desde cuando te pasa esto?

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente? - preguntó Ron aguantando las ganas de derramar lagrimas de impotencia.

- ¿Desde cuando te sientes atraído por los chicos?

Ron comenzó a toser violentamente mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Draco había entendido todo al revés, se pensaba que él y Harry… por un instante estuvo tentado a desmentir esa información, pero rápidamente comprendió que era la única excusa que podía proteger a Hermione en esos momentos.

- Tampoco lo digas así - musitó - las chicas me siguen gustando. De eso no tengo dudas.

- ¿Así que te gustan ambas cosas? - preguntó para si mismo el rubio - Jamás lo hubiese pensado Ron. ¿Tu y Harry…?

- No… no es eso. - le cortó Ron antes de que Draco terminase la frase.

- ¿Entonces? No me digas que Potter también esta viviendo una situación como la tuya y os estáis ayudando…

- Algo así - mintió Ron imaginado la cara de Harry cuando se lo contase - Es complicado Draco. Y no me apetece hablar del tema.

Draco asintió e imitó a Ron, que se levantaba del césped y se sacudía los pantalones.

- ¿Tengo tu palabra? - preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo

- Claro que si, colega. - dijo Draco golpeando su puño contra el puño de Ron.

Y sin decir nada más volvieron hacía la mansión Weasley. Con un Draco pensando que por fin conocía todos los secretos de su amigo y con un Ron que no podía creer lo que su amigo estaba pensando en esos momentos de él.

Las palabras de Harry le volvieron a la mente:

- _Piénsalo en serio, Ron. En estas cosas solo hay una oportunidad. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a arriesgar por Hermione?_

Y la respuesta apareció simple y clara en su mente.

Todo.


	17. Cara o cruz

Cara y cruz

Ginny estaba sentada en la escalera del porche, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y respiraba con pesar. Hacía bastante rato que Draco había salido en busca de Ron, y todavía no había tenido noticias de ninguno.

Intentaba encontrar una razón de peso para que Ron pasase tiempo con Harry Potter, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna. Y sin poder evitarlo había empezado a sentir miedo. Había creído que Draco tardaría poco en llegar con noticias, pero no había sido así. Y eso hacía que sus temores se acrecentasen. Solo sabía de una cuestión que Ron y Harry podrían debatir. El beso que Potter le había robado a Ginny hacía algunas semanas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La idea de que Ron se enterase que Harry le había besado le hacía sentir un miedo aterrador. ¿Sería su hermano capaz de contárselo a sus padres? Y en ese caso… ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Una perlada lágrima se escapo de sus castaños ojos y se perdió a lo largo de su mejilla. Ni siquiera se molestó en retirarla. Si sus padres se enteraban de ese suceso lo pagaría demasiado caro.

Su mente divagaba cuando la puerta principal de la mansión Weasley se abrió. Molly salió, abrigando sus brazos con un chal.

- Cielo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace mucho frío.

- Estoy esperando – musitó ella sin girarse para mirarla

- ¿A quien?

- A Draco y a Ron… han ido a comprar unas cosas – mintió.

- ¿Y porque no has ido con ellos? – continuó Molly notando que las respuestas de Ginny eran casi automáticas, como si las hubiese preparado.

- No tenía ganas…

- Ginevra – musitó Molly cruzándose de brazos con tono serio

- Esta bien… he peleado con Draco – contestó mirándola a la cara por primera vez y soltando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Molly se acercó un poco más a su hija y se sentó a su lado, pasándole uno de sus brazos por los hombros en un intento por consolarla.

- Seguro que ha sido una tontería, pequeña, ya veras como pronto os arregláis.

- Imagino… pero…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ginny tragó saliva y tras notar la comprensión de su madre decidió decirle algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo pasándole por la cabeza.

- A veces pienso que Draco y yo no estamos destinado a estar juntos…

- ¿Qué? – musitó Molly tapándose la boca, como si acabase de escuchar un escándalo.

- Le apreció mucho y le tengo un gran cariño… pero no sé si es amor lo que siento por él… a veces me desespera y… a veces no puedo evitar fijarme en otros chicos.

Molly se levantó de golpe y la miró con los ojos llenos de furia.

- No quiero volver a oír nada parecido, Ginevra, así que más vale que esos pensamientos los deseches porque no quiero que vuelva a salir de tu boca.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan. Eres una cría, Ginevra. ¿Sabes todo lo que nos jugamos si rompieses con Draco? Tu padre y yo hemos luchado demasiado por tener todo lo que tenemos, como para que vengas tú a destrozar todo.

Ginny apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. No estaba dispuesta a contestar a todo eso. Sabía perfectamente que su boda con Draco estaba pactada hacía demasiado tiempo, y que cuando el enlace tuviese lugar, finalmente los Weasley tomarían el escalafón que siempre habían merecido.

- Vamos a cenar – habló Molly

Y la joven pelirroja asintió y siguió a su madre, aguantando las lágrimas.

Cuando Ron y Draco entraron en el salón, la cena casi estaba terminada. Ginny parecía más seria que de costumbre, y la señora Weasley tenía la frente muy arruga en señal de desacuerdo. Arthur por su parte, leía el periódico con calma.

- Habéis tardado mucho, muchachos – musitó Arthur sin retirar su vista del periódico.

- Si, lo siento – habló Ron con la boca seca - ¿podemos unirnos a la cena?

Molly movió su mano en señal de que podían sentarse, pero cuando Ron fue a coger el asiento que estaba más cercano a ella, Molly negó y le pidió a Draco que usase la silla que estaba a su vera.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres, Draco? Hace días que no les veo.

- Están bien, señora Weasley, papá esta en una nueva inversión para construir una nueva zona de comercio. Ya sabe, nunca le ha gustado el callejón Diagon

- Me parece una decisión acertadísima, el callejón Diagon siempre esta lleno de sangre sucias y muggles… deberían cerrarlo…

- Eso es lo que pensamos en mi casa. Tras las elecciones y el nuevo ministro muchas cosas van a cambiar, a mejor – añadió con una sonrisa – esta cena esta deliciosa.

Ron miró a su amigo y se tragó las palabras que tenía ganas de decirle. Y se sorprendió por ello. No sabía porque, pero todo él había cambiado exponencialmente en los últimos tiempos. Él, que había sido el primero en criticar y humillar a los sangre sucias, y ahora, tras enamorarse de una de ellos, todo su mundo había cambiado.

- Estaba pensando en hacer una cena –siguió Molly – con tus padres, creo que va siendo hora de formalizar el compromiso Malfoy-Weasley. Estas a punto de acabar Hogwarts, y a Ginny solo le queda un año, podríamos poner una fecha ya.

- Esa sería una idea excelente – sonrió Draco – seguro que mi madre se alegra mucho. Lo comentaré en cuanto llegue a casa.

- Tendría que quedar con tu madre, para empezar a organizarlo todo. Y me encantaría pedirle a mi tía Muriel la tiara forjada por los goblins que tiene. Quedaría maravillosa sobre el cabello de mi pequeña.

En ese instante Ginny se levantó. No dijo una sola palabra, colocó su silla y comenzó a salir del comedor.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas jovencita? – la llamó Molly

- Veo que no necesitáis mi ayuda para planificar mi boda. Por tanto, cuando tengáis todo hecho, avisadme.

Y subió las escaleras destino a su cuarto.

Ron no pudo reprimir una risita. Pero se cayó de golpe tras que su madre le mirase enfadada.

- Ya me ha dicho que habíais peleado – comentó Molly en tono comprensivo – seguro que se le pasa enseguida.

Draco abrió los ojos mucho y Ron le miró extrañado.

- bueno… no creo que haya sido tanto como pelear – musitó sin saber muy bien que decir- riñas… ya sabe.

- Déjala que se despeje un poco y prueba el postre. Viene de Suiza.

Susie pasaba con delicadeza un trapo húmedo por la frente caliente de Hermione. La castaña cerró los ojos ante el fresco contacto del trapo y agradeció los cuidados de la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

- Creo que tienes fiebre – habló Susie - ¿te duele la cabeza?

- Un poco – confirmó Hermione

- Has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en ese lugar, pero ahora estas a salvo…

- No recuerdo nada… yo… no recuerdo quien soy yo.

- Eres Hermione – aseguró Susie – y eres mi amiga. Mi única amiga.

- ¿Y el chico?

La muchacha bajó la mirada y aguantó las lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería hablar de él. Le dolía recordar como la había humillado y había jugado con sus sentimientos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Hermione tras observar a Susie unos instantes.

- Si… es solo que… hemos peleado – afirmó.

- ¿Es tu novio?

- No… nunca lo ha sido… y desde luego que jamás lo será.

Hermione cerró los ojos y decidió no hacer más preguntas. Notaba el sufrimiento de Susie y ella, personalmente, no se encontraba con ánimos de consolar a nadie. En el silencio, notó como Susie volvía a humedecer el paño en el barreño con agua tibia que había traído minutos antes, y tras eso lo volvía a depositar en su frente.

- ¿Hay mar cerca de aquí? – preguntó

- No… lo siento… el mar esta muy lejos de aquí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque no puedo dejar de verlo cuando cierro los ojos… tengo un vació enorme en mi cabeza, y lo único que puedo recordar es el mar…

Susie guardó silencio y la acarició la mejilla con cariño.

- Necesitas descansar, verás como todos tus recuerdos vuelven poco a poco.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto.

En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Harry entró con aire abatido. Se quedó parado en la puerta al ver a Susie y sonrió con tristeza.

- No esperaba que estuvieras aquí – pronunció en un tono muy bajo

- ¿Y donde querías que estuviera? – agregó apretando los dientes

- Puedo hablar contigo a solas… - añadió él

- La verdad es que no… no tengo ninguna gana de hablar contigo… y no pienso dejar sola a Hermione.

Desde la cama, la castaña cogió con fuerza la mano de Susie, y cuando esta la miró asintió, dándole a entender que debía hablar con él, y que ella estaría bien.

- Por favor – pidió Harry

- Esta bien.

La muchacha se levantó de la silla y con los brazos cruzados salió del dormitorio.

- No tardaremos – le dijo a Hermione pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que salió de la habitación y cerró a su paso.

Susie se apoyó en la pared y decidió evitar mirarle a los ojos.

- Sé que ahora mismo me odias – comenzó Harry – pero creí que debía ser sincero contigo…

- Tú me besaste… - soltó ella creyendo que sus piernas no la mantendrían de pie demasiado tiempo – me hiciste creer que era importante…

- Y eres importante – intentó cortarla Harry

- Y después me despreciaste, asegurando que hay otra…

- Susie…

- Ojala no tuviera que verte nunca jamás… pero Hermione nos une… si sigo aquí es por ella, no por ti… ya nunca más haré nada por ti

- Susie, por favor, sé que te he lastimado, te he herido y lo siento por ello, te juro que lo siento. Eres mi amiga y yo…

- No… ya no soy tu amiga. Esto que siento por ti me impide serlo. Y no tengas la cara de pedirme que volvamos a ser lo de antes porque todo ha cambiado.

- Podemos hacer que vuelva a ser como antes… Susie, yo te necesito… no te quiero de la forma que me gustaría quererte. Ojala pudiese corresponderte, pero no puedo… y creo que mentirte no habría facilitado nada…

- Es mucho mejor humillarme – sentenció ella.

- No… no era mi intención… quería ser sincero…

- ¿Quién es ella?

- No puedo decírtelo

- Me lo debes… es lo mínimo. Quiero saber quien es la zorra que te ha robado el corazón. Porque que yo sepa no tienes contacto con nadie más…

- Susie, todo este te hará mas daño

- Es Hermione – musitó abriendo los ojos – ¿es ella?

- Te aseguro que no lo es – dijo Harry acercándose a ella para intentar cogerle de una mano, pero ella rechazo el contacto

- ¿Entonces? Dímelo…

- No lo voy a hacer… esos sentimientos son erróneos y no saldrán de mi jamás. Tengo que olvidarme de ella, y quizás entonces pueda plantearme el sentir algo por otra persona.

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Hacerme creer que quizás en un futuro pueda tener una oportunidad?

- No sé lo que pretendo… no entiendo que me pasa… cuando te bese… me gusto… no te lo voy a negar, pero no sentí lo mismo que cuando la besé a ella.

Las lágrimas ya habían invadido la cara de Susie, que aguanto sin interrumpir las palabras de Harry. Le dolían infinitamente más de lo que había ni siquiera imaginado y tan solo anhelaba saber quien era ella.

- ¿Ella siento algo por ti? – preguntó frotándose los ojos.

- No. – dijo agachando la mirada – por eso la tengo que olvidar.

- Déjame ayudarte – pidió ella – Por favor… puedo darte todo… ser la novia perfecta… yo te quiero.

- Y lo sé… y por eso no puedo usarte.

Harry se acercó un poco más a la chica y acarició su mejilla.

- Ojala algún día pueda enamorarme de ti…

- Quizás ese día que esperas no llegue nunca…

- No voy a pedirte que me esperes…

- No voy a ser tu amiga, Harry. Entiéndelo… ahora no puedo. Cada vez que te veo intento adivinar quien es ella… y me mata.

El moreno asintió, comprendiendo de pronto que quizás pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que ellos dos pudieran ser de nuevo amigos.

- He hablado con Ron – habló tras unos instantes de silencio incomodo – no creo que vaya a venir… pero sé que siente algo por Hermione…

Susie asintió y sin decir nada más, caminó de nuevo hacía el dormitorio de Hermione.

Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, la pequeña pelirroja se sintió muy pequeña. Jamás se había dado cuenta de cuan programa estaba su vida. Sencillamente se había dedicado a disfrutar de los placeres y ventajas del dinero. Y de burlarse de Ron, que desde luego parecía estar un paso más arriba que ella.

Quería a Draco, no lo había dudado nunca. Pero de pronto Potter había alborotado todo su mundo. Con un beso. Tan solo uno. Pero con el que había sentido mucho más que con horas y horas estando con Draco.

Tenía cariño por el rubio, y un amor tal vez diferente al que se tenía que tener para casarse, pero al no tener opción de decidir, se sentía como si estuviese en una prisión.

¿Se lo debía a sus padres? Puede… es cierto que habían luchado mucho para llegar donde estaba, para que la gente olvidase el pasado y tan solo se quedase con lo ocurrido desde hacía ocho años hacía adelante, pero para que ello ocurriese… ¿debía casarse con alguien al que no amaba?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en e4l cristal, intentando desaparecer. Ni siquiera escuchó como la puerta se abría hasta que Draco la besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué has salido así del comedor?

- Estaba incomoda… mi madre es una pesada.

- Tan solo estaba emocionada… nuestra boda será un acontecimiento muy importante.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de nuestra boda? – dijo mirándole profundamente a los ojos – aún no tienes ni dieciocho años.

- La edad no es importante, Ginny.

- Si, si que lo es. Tenemos mil cosas por delante. Formarnos en profesiones, conocer lugares, disfrutar. No quiero tener que casarme siendo una cría.

- ¿No quieres que nos casemos?

- No he dicho eso… tan solo que me parece pronto… creo que deberíamos esperar. Draco… - le cogió de las manos - ¿tu me quieres?

- Sabes que sí…

- Entonces aguarda… disfrutemos de nuestra soltería… de una vida sin responsabilidades… del uno del otro…mostrémonos facetas que aun no conocemos del otro, volvamos a enamorarnos.

- Hablas como si ya no estuvieses enamorada de mí.

Ginny cerró la boca y agachó la mirada.

- No es eso – habló finalmente – tan solo… estoy agobiada… este asunto de la boda me supera. No estoy preparada…

- Esta bien, amor – musitó Draco abrazándola – esperaremos lo que necesites. Te quiero y haría lo que fuera por que seas feliz.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes abrazados disfrutando del contacto que se proporcionaban, hasta que Ginny cayó en la misión de Draco y se separó bruscamente.

- Cuéntame… de Ron… quiero saberlo todo…

- No era nada… Potter es un idiota, le había robado unos apuntes a Ron y no quería devolvérselos.

- ¿Apuntes? ¿Ron? Ignoraba que mi hermano atendiese en clase… es más, creía que Lavender le dejaba los suyos.

- Si… si… - Draco inspiró hondo para mantener la calma – pero este año se esta poniendo las pilas para los EXTASIS ya sabes…

- Me estas mintiendo – aseguró Ginny mirándole a los ojos – mire… te ha dado el tic en el ojo que te sale cunado mientes…

- No… no te miento…

- Dime la verdad, Draco.

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- Márchate – sentenció Ginny – y olvídate de que tienes novia hasta que me cuentes la verdad.

- Pero Ginny…

- He dicho largo. ¡FUERA¡

Y Draco, incapaz de traicionar a Ron en esos momentos, agachó la mirada y salió del dormitorio.

El manto de la noche había cubierto todo el cielo, y Hermione, desde la cama podía observar la luna llena, brillante en el cielo. No sabía que día era, ni en que lugar estaba, pero se sentía en paz.

La cabeza le dolía un poco menos y poco a poco las heridas de su cara y brazos iban mejorando.

No estaba segura de quienes eran Harry y Susie, tan solo sabía que eran muy buenos con ella, y que si por algún casual la estuvieran secuestrando, desde luego la trataban como una reina. Desayuno, comida y cena y atención personalizada. Parecían más bien enfermeros.

Y luego estaba esa sensación extraña de conocer unos ojos que eran un sueño. No podía sacarlos de su mente. Había pensado que quizás pertenecían a su padre o su madre, pero aun no había sacado fuerzas para preguntar por ellos.

Entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y ella cerró los ojos automáticamente para fingir que dormía. Probablemente era Susie, que venia con una tazón de lecha ardiendo. Pero sencillamente no le apetecía tomar nada.

Escuchó como se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y como la observaba fijamente. Estuvo tentada a abrir los ojos, pues su mirada le hacía sentirse extraña. Y entonces le tocó la mano. Despacio y tiernamente. Con un solo dedo recorrió todo su dorso. Era muy cálida y sueva. Y ante ese tacto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Sorprendiéndose al no encontrar a Susie frente a ella.

Había un muchacho, al que no podía distinguir por la oscuridad. Estaba sentado ocultando la luz que entraba por la ventana y no podía distinguirle la cara.

Y asustada, chilló.

El muchacho separó su mano rápidamente y se levantó bruscamente de la silla, casi a la vez que la puerta se abría entrando una Susie muy asustada que encendía la luz del dormitorio rápidamente.

- ¿qué…? – intentó preguntar pero al ver al joven respiró hondo.

Hermione le miró fijamente. Tenía el pelo rojo fuego, desordenado, muy desordenado. Era alto y parecía fuerte. Tenía la nariz cubierta de pequeñas pecas y unos ojos grandes, no… no eran grandes, eran enormes y de un color azul marino.

- El mar… - susurró ella – eras tú… eres real.

Tanto Susie como Ron se quedaron en silencio., estáticos en la posición y sin saber que decir mientras observaban como en la boca de Hermione aparecía una sonrisa sincera.


	18. Toda la verdad

8. Toda la verdad.

Las palabras de Hermione se clavaron en el tímpano de Ron, que se quedó por instantes paralizado. Su cabeza la gritaba que saliese corriendo de ese dormitorio, que dejase atrás esa casa y olvidase todo, pero sus piernas no obedecían, seguían quietas, con un ligero temblor que le hacía sentirse inestable.

Hermione, con un esfuerzo considerable, consiguió ponerle de pie, intentando acercarse a ese pelirrojo al que sabía que conocía sin tan siquiera recordar su nombre. Pero estaba débil, muy débil y se tambaleó. Hubiese caído de no ser por Ron, que saliendo de su estado estático avanzó dos pasos, deprisa, para coger a Hermione por los hombros y estabilizarla. Entonces se miraron a los ojos, y la sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia y él sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento.

- Eres tú - repitió Hermione - he soñado contigo desde donde puedo acordarme

Inseguro, Ron, rompió el contacto visual y miró a Susie, pidiéndola en silencio ayuda. Y la joven lo entendió, así que ser acercó a Hermione, y sujetándola por la cintura la llevó hacía la cama.

- Tienes que acostarte, Hermione, estas muy débil…

- Pero… le he estado esperando…

- Ya tendrás tiempo… tienes que dormir, por favor…

- Susie… pero es él…

El sonido de la puerta despistó a las dos muchachas. Ron había salido del dormitorio.

- ¿Qué…? - preguntó Hermione sin entender.

- Le has asustado - confesó Susie - pero no te preocupes, se le pasará. Siempre se le pasa.

Ron entró aturdido en la cocina, donde Harry preparaba té. Se sentó en una silla y se tapó la cara con las manos. El moreno no preguntó. Tan solo sirvió dos tazas de té y se sentó junto a él.

- Al principio es un poco chocante - habló con voz calmada

- No recuerda nada - susurró él - pensé… pensé que habías exagerado cuando quedamos

- Te dije la verdad. Solo recuerda el azul del mar. El color de tus ojos, Ron… no sabemos que hacer, esta situación nos supera, pero Susie piensa que tu vínculo con ella podría ayudarnos, ella solo te recuerda a ti.

- Ella no me recuerda… solo tiene la sensación de conocer mis ojos…

- Que es más de lo que recuerda respecto a todo lo de mas - le cortó Harry tras sorber un poco de su té - Susie cree que solo tu puedes ayudarla a recordar todo.

- ¿Yo?... Mierda Potter…- musitó volviendo a enterrar su cara entre sus manos

La puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir y Susie se dejó caer en una de las sillas libres, con aspecto cansado.

- Se ha puesto muy nerviosa - aclaró - cuando te has marchado así…

Ron cerró los ojos, culpable, y negó débilmente con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra. Susie intentó acariciar su espalda, intentando reconfortarle, pero su mano quedo tendida en el aire, incapaz de terminar la acción.

- La metí en la cama - aclaró intentando solucionar el silencio incomodo que se había instaurado en la sala

- No tendría que haber venido - aclaró Ron con voz entrecortada - yo no puedo hacer nada… solo la he alterado.

- No digas eso - musitó Susie - estoy convencida de que puedes hacerle mucho bien a Hermione.

- Pues yo no lo creo, vale. Ella solo recuerda unos ojos, no tiene ni idea nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

- Ya tendrá tiempo de saber todo, pero aun esta muy débil - aclaró Susie mirando fijamente al pelirrojo

- No sabes si alguna vez llegará a recuperarse - soltó Ron elevando la voz y dando un golpe a la mesa con la palma de la mano.

- No hagas ruido - pidió Harry mirando hacía la puerta

- Decidme una cosa y sed sinceros. ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que va a pasar hasta que pregunte por su familia? ¿O el porque esta aquí encerrada?

Harry y Susie se miraron en silencio y fueron incapaces de contestar.

- Más que ayudarla pensará que estamos secuestrándola. - continuó Ron

El moreno apretó los puños y asintió. Le dolía pensar en todo eso, pero sabía que Ron tenía toda la razón. Hermione necesitaba saber todo, pero era demasiado fuerte como para confesárselo con una estado de salud tan delicado.

- Además - continuó Ron - en dos días empieza Hogwarts de nuevo. ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

- Deja de hablar de nosotros así - soltó Harry - tú también estas metido en esto y tienes que pensar tanto como nosotros.

- No peléis - musitó Susie - este traslado ya estaba planeado

- ¡Mierda! Susie, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? "Hola, Hermione, nos cambiamos de casa" - contestó Ron en un tono muy borde

- Mejor danos una idea tu, Weasley - contestó la chica con desprecio - que has sido incapaz de venir hasta hoy.

- No tienes idea de nada, ¡DE NADA!

- Parad los dos - se metió Harry - estamos juntos en esto y peleándonos no conseguiremos nada. Ron tiene razón, debemos decirle la verdad a Hermione, antes de que ella se haga una idea equivocada de las cosas.

- Siempre te pones de su lado - soltó Susie

- No exageres y no mezcles conversaciones - dijo Harry con voz pausada

Pero la muchacha ni siquiera le hizo caso. Salió de la cocina con prisa y sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? - preguntó Ron

- Mejor no preguntes - suspiró Harry

Susie siguió corriendo hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione. No se dio cuenta hasta que paró que estaba llorando. Le pesaba la carga de cuidar de Hermione y estar ocultándola. Le asustaba el poder ser descubierta y le arrancaba el corazón sentir la indiferencia de Harry hacía ella. Y luego estaba Ron, que la sacaba de quicio absolutamente.

Se limpió las lágrimas y tras suspirar intentando calmarse giró el pomo para entrar en el dormitorio. Y lo que vio la dejó paralizada. La cama esta desecha y la ventana abierta. No había ni rastro de Hermione.

Ginny estaba sentada en la terraza del restaurante, dando vueltas al hielo que tenía su bebida con el dedo. Draco la miraba en silencio, esperando que ella hablase, pero eso no ocurrió.

El camarero les tomó nota y las palabras fluyeron de la garganta de Ginny, pero tras que este se marchase, la pelirroja volvió a quedarse en silencio, exasperando a Draco.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? - preguntó molesto

- No hasta que me digas la verdad.

- Ya te lo dije todo - aseguró Draco - no sé que esperabas

- Te conozco demasiado. Sé que mientes. Estas cubriendo a Ron.

- No es así, Ginny, por favor…

En ese momento un muchacho negro, alto y guapo apareció en escena. Golpeó el hombro de Draco amistosamente y sonrió a Ginny.

- Zabini - soltó Draco - no esperaba verte por aquí

- Estuve tomando unas copas con unos compañeros en un bar, me iba para casa ya, pero al veros no pude evitar acercarme para saludaros.

- Que detalle por tu parte - sonrió Ginny coquetamente, deleitándose al ver la cara de disgusto de Draco

- ¿Preparados para volver a las clases?

- Ya sabes, desde que no habrá tanta porquería en el colegio se lleva un poco mejor - comentó Draco sin quitar la cara de disgusto

- ¿Sigues saliendo con Patil? - preguntó Ginny ignorando a su novio.

- La verdad es que no - confesó Blaise - demasiado aburrida. Por cierto, estas preciosa esta noche, Ginny

- Muchas gracias, eres muy galante. Espero que podamos vernos en Hogwarts más a menudo

- Deberías irte, Zabini - soltó Draco sin delicadeza ninguna - nuestra cena va a llegar y no seria muy educado hablar con la boca llena.

- Eh… si, claro. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Y sin decir nada más, se giró y marchó de la terraza.

- ¿Ese es tu plan? - musitó Draco visiblemente afectado - ¿Coquetear con todos para hacerme daño?

- Será así hasta que me cuentes la verdad. Es un pulso, Draco. Y ya sabes que no soy de las que se rinden.

La pequeña Weasley no dijo nada más. Se levantó, sacudió su larga melena y con pasó firme se marchó de la terraza del restaurante, ante la mirada atónita de Draco.

- ¡La han encontrado! - sollozó Susie sentada en el suelo, mientras Harry y Ron comprobaban todos los rincones de la casa.

- No digas tonterías- soltó Ron - si la hubiesen encontrado obviamente nosotros no estaríamos aquí.

- Se ha escapado - aclaró Harry - lo que me da a entender que…

- Nos escuchó - completó Susie la frase.

- Tenemos que salir a buscarla - dijo Harry con voz autoritaria. Estará buscando a gente que la ayude y si la encuentra alguien será demasiado tarde.

- Démonos prisa - asintió Ron.

Y el trío salió corriendo del domicilio. Separándose para abarcar más terreno.

Harry no sabía cuando tiempo llevaba caminando, cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca de él. Rápidamente pensó en Hermione, pero tras acercarse al lugar de donde provenían descubrió que tan solo era Susie.

- Me asustaste - dijo ella llevándose la mano al pecho

- Pensé que podrías ser Hermione

- ¿Ni rastro de ella?

El moreno negó y se acercó más a la muchacha.

- Siento lo de la cocina - musitó ella - todo me esta viniendo demasiado grande… tengo mucho estrés

- Lo he notado - dijo sonriendo

- De verdad que lo siento… no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo… no he sabido asumir todo lo que me dijiste. Y fuiste sincero… y no lo valoré…

- Para mi también es difícil, Susie, pero no puedo engañarte. A ti no.

- Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte… yo… recuerdo como años antes tenía miedo de acercarme a ti, por si eso repercutía en mi vida… y sin embargo desde que te conocí, tan solo he deseado poder estar cerca de ti.

- Es muy bonito eso que has dicho - aseguró Harry - me encantaría que pudiésemos estar juntos, y lo estaríamos si en mi corazón no estuviese otra chica.

- Lo entiendo - aseguró ella haciéndose la fuerte - y no te pido nada. Esta vez no. Solo quiero decirte que siempre voy a estar ahí. Para cualquier cosa. Porque te quiero. Incondicionalmente… y como una boba, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Una débil lágrima plateada se escurrió por su nariz y ante el brillo de la luna, Harry sintió que Susie, tan vulnerable, estaba mucho más guapa que nunca No sabía porque, pero se acercó instintivamente más a ella y la estrechó con fuerza. Las palabras de la muchacha le habían llegado al corazón y le habían hecho tambalearse.

- Voy a solucionar todo esto - la susurró al oído - y voy a intentar que podamos estar juntos

Susie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

Harry no dijo nada más. Solo unió sus labios a los de la muchacha en un cálido beso que ella correspondió con todas sus ganas. Tras unos instantes, se separaron y la culpabilidad se apoderó del corazón de Harry.

- No debí… - comenzó Harry pero no pudo terminar pues Susie le tapó la boca con la mano

- Lo sé - aseguró ella - pero gracias. Voy a esperar a que soluciones todos esos dilemas. Y vamos a ser muy felices. Eso también lo sé.

El moreno sonrió agradecido y tras mirarla unos segundos cortó la dulzura del momento.

- Tenemos que seguir buscando a Hermione.

Susie asintió. Y sin decir nada más, ninguno de los dos, caminaron hacía la espesura del bosque.

Ron sentía los pies demasiado pesados. Le dolían de tanto caminar, pero se negó a descansar. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más lejos de encontrarla y eso le desesperaba un poco. En parte se sentía culpable de la huida de Hermione. Había perdido los nervios y verla de nuevo con la perdida de memoria le había puesto el mundo patas arriba.

Llegó a un claro y se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha castaña, sentada en una gran roca, con los brazos ocultándole la cara.

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó.

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró hacía el lugar donde le habían llamado. Se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo, así que sin dudarlo se levantó y salió corriendo en sentido contrario. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a correr, siguiéndola. Cruzaron el claro y se internaron en el bosque, cada segundo la distancia que les separaba era menor. Hermione corría muy deprisa a pesar de su debilidad, pero las piernas de Ron eran mucho más largas y abarcaba más terreno.

Apenas quedaban unos pocos metros para alcanzarla cuando ella se paró de golpe y le enfrentó con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? -contestó de vuelta

- Lo escuché todo. Porque me habéis secuestrado.

- Esta claro que no escuchaste nada, Granger.

- ¿Granger?

- ¿No me digas que tampoco te sabes tu apellido?... Vamos Hermione, tenemos que volver a casa.

- No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado… no sé quien eres. Ni quienes son ellos. Me llenáis la cabeza de palabras vacías… y la única verdad es que no se nada.

- La única verdad es que recordabas mis ojos sin ni siquiera conocer tu nombre, eso no te dice nada - musitó frunciendo el cejo

- No sé porque.

- Tampoco yo, esto es mucho más grande que tú y que yo. Pero tenemos que estar juntos para comprenderlo. Dentro de ti están todos tus recuerdos, es opción tuya el recordarlos.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, Hermione - dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y la cogía de la mano - mírame, ¿crees que te mentiría? Ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerte daño. Hemos arriesgado muchísimo por salvarte, lo que menos queremos es lastimarte.

- Pero no entiendo nada… fue despertar y comenzar a escribir una página en blanco… ni siquiera recuerdo cual es el nombre de mis padres, ni si tengo hermanos… a que colegio voy o si canto bien.

- Descubrirás todas esas cosas de nuevo, por ti misma y con nuestra ayuda, si nos dejas.

- Pensé que podías ayudarme… porque solo recordaba tus ojos… y cuando llegaste y te marchaste así…

- Me asuste - se confesó Ron - y pensé que huir era lo más fácil… justo como has hecho tu ahora.

Hermione bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

- Déjanos ayudarte - suplicó Ron asombrado del tono de sus palabras - y juntos haremos que esa página en blanco se llene de cosas

- Pero… vosotros… yo escuche detrás de la puerta de la cocina… quiero saber…

- Lo sabrás. Te contaremos todo y si aun así quieres marcharte, no te lo impediremos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Te lo juro.

La castaña miró fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo y supo con certeza que decía la verdad. Apretó con más fuerza su mano y asintió.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarle fijamente

- Lo que sea - aseguró él

- Esta vez no me dejes. No sé porque, pero siento que te necesito.

Ron asintió mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco. Fue incapaz de contestar nada. Sin soltarse de la mano, los dos caminaron de regreso.

Draco subía tembloroso las escaleras hacía el cuarto de Ginny y entró en ese sin llamar. Ginny estaba sentada delante del tocador y se peinaba con parsimonia el cabello. Le miró con despechó y continuó su tarea.

- Esta situación es insoportable - aseguró él - te quiero demasiado y me duele tanto lo que me estas haciendo…

Ella le miró en silencio.

- Voy a contarte toda la verdad - aseguró Draco, derrumbado.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa!<strong>

**Y un par de días antes del estreno en España de la última película os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Ya tengo mis entradas para el viernes y estoy muy emocionada J. El gran día esta muy cercano.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capitulo y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, que siempre me ayudan un montón. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**

**Un besoteee!**

**Sweety**

**P.d: En la próxima actualización comentaré mis impresiones de la peli. :D**


	19. Reconstruyendo el pasado

19. Reconstruyendo el pasado

Cuando Ron abrió la puerta de la cocina, aún sosteniendo a Hermione de la mano, Susie saltó hacía la chica abrazándola con fuerza mientras empezaba a sollozar sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Hermione soltó la mano de Ron con pesar y abrazó a Susie intentando reconfortarla, mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba caer, cansado, en una silla.

- ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Harry mirándola apenado

- Lo siento - susurró Hermione - me entró pánico… pero ya estoy mucho mejor

- Prepararé un poco de té… con whisky de fuego - aseguró Susie mientras cogía una tetera.

Hermione avanzó hacía la mesa central y miró a Ron, ruborizándose al comprobar que el muchacho la sonreía en respuesta. Se sentó con lentitud en una de las sillas vacías e intentó aguantar una mueca de dolor, pero lo cierto es que tras su pequeña excursión había perdido las pocas fuerzas que había recobrado con los cuidados del trío.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Ron que no le había quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento.

- Si… solo estoy… un poco cansada…

- Deberías acostarte - se metió Harry apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha - necesitas descansar…

- No - sentenció ella - quiero saberlo todo… necesito saberlo.

- Pero… - dijo Susie dejando una botella de whisky de fuego en el centro de la mesa.

- Él me lo prometió - aseguró señalando a Ron que asentía con la cabeza.

- Esta bien - aseguró Harry - ¿Quién empieza?

* * *

><p>Ginny miró intensamente a los ojos grises de Draco y sonrió al comprobar que este decía la verdad. Se levantó y avanzó con lentitud hacía él, extendiendo su brazo y acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de su chico.<p>

- Estas haciendo lo correcto, Draco - aseguró

- Si Ron se llegase a enterar… - musitó

- Shh - le silenció la pelirroja - no pienses en él ahora… dime que es lo que nos oculta

- Él… tiene dudas… muchas dudas…

- ¿De que? - preguntó impaciente - ¿Y que tiene que ver Potter con todo esto?

- Ron cree… bueno… no esta seguro… piensa que le gustan… los chicos

La pelirroja abrió la boca asombrada a la vez que sus ojos se abrían mucho, amenazando con salirse de las orbitas oculares. Separó su mano de la mejilla del rubio y retrocedió hasta la cama, donde se sentó sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Todas sus dudas sobre que Ron supiese algo del beso de Harry le dio tiempo atrás se habían desvanecido, pero a su vez el secreto de su hermano le había golpeado con una fuerza inaudita.

- ¿Estas… seguro? - musitó la chica sin separar la mirada del suelo

- Él mismo me lo contó… pero Ron tiene dudas...

- Papa no lo aprobará - continuó la chica - Por Merlín… ha salido con tantas chicas… y con Lavender tanto tiempo… no comprendo…

- Solo tiene dudas… por eso no quiere decir nada…

- Se ha vuelto loco - continuó la muchacha ignorando por completo las frases de su novio - si mama se entera…

- No tiene que enterarse - le cortó Draco mirándola fijamente - Ginny… debes prometerme…

- ¡No lo entiendes! - le cortó la pelirroja - Si mis padres descubren que a Ron le gustan le mataran…

- Pero puede que todo se quede en un periodo de confusión, Ginny, piénsalo, para que alertarles si puede que todo se quede en una cortina de humo.

Ante el silencio de la muchacha, Draco se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho e intentó pensar con calma, ordenando las piezas en su cerebro hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que había una pieza que se mirase por donde se mirase, no entraba en ninguno de los huecos.

- Draco… ¿y Potter?

- Ron me dijo que es gay.

Tras esa afirmación Ginny se levantó de golpe de la cama, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra sus costillas.

- ¿Qu…que?

- No sé como lo descubrió… pero me contó que Potter le estaba ayudando a aclararse…

- No puede ser… Potter… él y mi hermano…

- No, bueno no sé… no creo - pensó Draco - Ron no me ha dicho nada de eso…

- Pero es posible… Oh Merlín bendito… no podemos dejar que en el colegio se enteren… no solo duda de su sexualidad… sino que podría estar saliendo con un traidor… con Potter…

- Cariño, te estas poniendo muy nerviosa, voy a por un vaso de agua, tranquilízate, ahora mismo te lo traigo.

Draco salió con prisa del cuarto dejando a Ginny sola, que se dejó caer al suelo, impotente. Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar y se sentía más indefensa que nunca. La noticia de su hermano había sido una palo muy grande, sin embargo había quedado opacada por la idea de que Harry, el chico por el que secretamente había suspirado, por el que había estado a punto de dejar todo atrás, podía estar teniendo algo con su hermano.

Suspiró y aguantó las ganas de llorar. Se sentía humillada y no podía dejar de pensar que él beso que Harry le dio tiempo atrás solo había sido una prueba para él y un tormento para ella.

Se levantó del suelo y se mordió el labio con fuerza, la rabia hacía el moreno la inundaba, sin embargo debía hacer lo posible para que los secretos de su hermano no saliesen a la luz, no sabía como, pero ella lucharía por la integridad de su familia, costase lo que costase.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Draco entró con un vaso lleno de agua. La miró con cara preocupada y le tedió el vaso. La muchacha lo aceptó y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

- Gracias por contármelo todo, Draco - susurró con la voz entrecortada

- Por favor, Ginny, se discreta… Ron… me matará…

- Te repito que has hecho lo correcto diciéndomelo todo.

Draco no pudo replicar. La boca de Ginny le tapó la suya y se dejó llevar. Olvidándose completamente de lo que acababa de hacer, de las consecuencias que podría traer y de lo traidor que se sentía por dentro. Por su parte, Ginny no consiguió olvidar el golpe que le había supuesto conocer la sexualidad de Harry ni siquiera cuando Draco comenzó a besar su cuello.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué quieres saber, Hermione? - preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente<p>

- Todo, absolutamente todo.

- Eso es mucho - se burló Ron mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa

- ¿Quiénes sois? - acotó la chica intentando ayudar al trío.

- Yo soy Susie, tu mejor amiga desde que comenzamos el colegio, siempre hemos estado juntas

- Y yo Harry Potter, perdedor oficial del colegio. Ambos somos hijos de magos, sin embargo mis padres defienden la libertad para enseñar a hijos de muggles, como tú, Hermione.

- ¿Muggles? - preguntó dudosa

- Si, son personas no mágicas, como nosotros.

Ante esa afirmación, Hermione puso cara divertida.

- Un momento… ¿magia? ¿Puedo hacer magia?

- Desde luego - aseguró Susie - y eres muy buena, veras como pronto recuerdas todos los hechizos.

- Mejor no te desvíes del tema - cortó Ron impaciente levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

- Oh, si, lo siento. Los padres de Harry defienden la enseñanza a hijos de muggles y como ellos una minoría… no porque no lo sientan en verdad sino porque tienen miedo.

- ¿de que?

- De Voldemort -continuó Harry - es el actual ministro de magia y la oposición. Considera que los hijos de muggles son lo peor de este mundo y que la magia solo debe enseñarse a aquellos que realmente nacen de ella.

- Me estoy perdiendo - cortó Hermione - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo y con mi estado?

- Todo - habló Ron - tu ibas a Hogwarts con nosotros hasta que la ley contra hijos de muggles se aprobó. Entonces tú y todos los alumnos con tu estatus de sangre fuisteis llevados a Azkaban, la prisión mágica, custodiados por los dementores.

Una imagen apareció en la mente de Hermione haciéndola sentir un perturbable escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. No había sido una imagen nítida, pero había bastando para saber que esos dementores eran los portadores de las capas negras que hacían emanar tanto frío cuando estaban cerca de alguien.

- El frío - susurró Hermione mirando fijamente la mesa, como si fuese lo más interesante que había visto en los últimos tiempos.

- Así es - aseguró Susie - pero no te podíamos dejar allí. Tramamos un plan de locos y con mucha suerte conseguimos sacarte de ese horrible lugar.

- Pero ya era un poco tarde - la cortó Harry - los dementores se habían llevado casi todos tus recuerdos. Por eso no puedes recordar nada. Aún.

- ¿Aún?

- Susie cree que es temporal, que según pasen los días recordaras todo.

- Entonces… soy una fugitiva.

- Algo así - aseguró Harry

- Es de locos… ¿y porque no sacasteis al resto de alumnos?

Ron miró a Harry y a Susie, que le devolvieron las miradas de desconcierto. Es cierto que nunca se habían planteado el sacar a nadie más de allí, pero que ella lo expusiese de manera tan clara les hacia sentirse parcialmente culpables por la gente que seguía allí dentro.

- Casi nos matamos sacándote tan solo a ti, guapa - se metió Ron levantando una ceja

- ¿Y que va a ser de mi? - preguntó Hermione ignorando las ultimas palabras de Ron

- De momento solo podemos esconderte - dijo dulcemente Susie - seria de locos que volvieses al colegio o con tus padres… te están buscando.

- ¿Y este lugar?

- Es de mi familia - continuo la morena - pero ellos no saben nada… no queríamos meter a nadie de nuestro entorno, solo lo sabemos nosotros tres y bueno…

- El caso es que tenemos que trasladarte en un par de días a casa de una tía de Harry…. - se metió Ron - allí podrás estar a salvo durante un tiempo.

- Pero hay un pero - habló Harry - nosotros no podremos estar contigo entre semana… empiezan las clases y llamaríamos mucho la atención.

- Sin embargo podemos turnarnos los fines de semana para estar contigo…

- ¿Y hasta cuando voy a tener que estar así? - preguntó evitando ocultar el tono de miedo que había en su voz

- No lo sabemos… pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora…no deben encontrarte.

Hermione se sentía mareada. Era mucha información y en su cabeza un taladro parecía estar agujereándola.

- Creo que tengo que acostarme - musitó ella - no me encuentro bien…

- Han sido demasiados datos - asintió Harry - descansa, mañana si quieres, seguiremos hablando.

Susie se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse. Ambas en silencio se dirigieron al dormitorio, dejando a Harry y a Ron solos en la cocina.

- Ha alucinado un poco - habó Harry

- Como para no hacerlo…

- Y aun le quedan demasiadas cosas por saber - continuó Harry mirándole a los ojos.

- Cuanto menos sepa de mi, mejor - contestó secamente el pelirrojo

- ¿No piensas decirla lo que sientes?

- No siento nada… y no tiene que saber nada de mí. Yo no le convengo.

- Esta bien - asintió Harry sabiendo que no sacaría a Ron de esa tesitura.

- Tengo que marcharme… estarán preguntándose en casa que donde estoy…

- Esta noche se queda Susie, yo no tardaré en marcharme.

- Da las buenas noches de mi parte…

No dijo nada más. Salió de la casa y se perdió en el horizonte.

- No importa como hayas sido - musitó Harry en voz baja - sino lo que ahora eres capaz de hacer por subsanarlo.

- ¿de que hablas? - preguntó la voz de Susie que acababa de llegar

- De Ron… realmente hay mucho escondido debajo de esa capa de orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Regrese de mis vacaciones hace relativamente poco y estaba deseando subir un nuevo capitulo. Hermione va enterándose de todo, que ya le tocaba y Ron nos demuestra un poco más cuanto le importa Hermione.**

**Por otra parte, Ginny se ha enterado de la mentira que Ron le contó a Draco, pero piensa que es verdad… ¿Qué será capaz de hacer para salvar el orgullo familiar? En el próximo capitulo lo sabremos.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí leyendo y comentado este fic.**

**Un besoteee!**

**Sweety**


End file.
